Slightly Hazy
by Pyrite-chan
Summary: You and a friend are thrown into the POTC timeline. A dream come true, right? Only you've had some slight difficulties, such as arriving early and messing up the plot, oh yeah, AND you're starting to forget the original plotline... This can't be good.
1. Two Years

A/N: Ok, first off, I DO NOT OWN POTC! For now, but I'm working on a plan to "commandeer" the ownership papers if anyone wants to help me  
  
Just so you know, I'm writing this fic as a present for one of my friends and am going to attempt to finish it by January. (Key Word: ATTEMPT) Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 1: Two Years  
  
"You have it?"  
  
"I have it." You reply.  
  
"You have it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You really have it?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"You're actually holding it."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"In your hands."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You really-"  
  
"Yes." You reply in an exasperated yet amused voice. "It's here, in my hands and will be playing in exactly 10 minutes whether you're here or not so if I were you I'd-" You stop and grin as the dial tone sounds in your ear.  
  
Smirking, you put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and turn to look at the brand new, still wrapped, DVD lying on your counter. Yes, noticing your extreme obsessive ness over the movie ( hey, you only saw it 8 times 'cause you ran out of cash) your aunt decided to make up for 3 years of missed birthday and Christmas presents by pulling some strings and getting you a copy of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl a month before it would be released to the public. The microwave beeped and you poured the popcorn into a bowl and got out some pop. Hearing your dog give a short bark, you open the front door to find your friend Jacque's finger poised over the door bell.  
  
"You know, you really creep me out when you do that." She says as she slips off her shoes.  
  
"It's a talent." You reply as you grab the popcorn, pop, and DVD and head down into your basement. Handing Jacque the cover to oogle at for a minute, you run back up the stairs and turn off the lights. Skillfully navigating your way back to the couch, you grab the remote and dramatically push the play botton.  
  
Thunk  
  
You groan as you hit your head on something hard. You slowly open your eyes as you mentally curse whatever idiot invented mornings. The first thing you notice it that you're staring at wood. Funny, you thought you fell asleep on the couch, watching PotC for the 7th time that night. Sitting up, you rub the sleep out of your eyes as you take a look around. You see a foggy beach and you realize that you're sitting in a sorry-looking excuse for a rowboat. Turning around, you find Jacque sleeping on the other side of the rowboat. You nudge her shoulders to try and wake her up to no avail. You smirk to yourself as you get out of the boat.  
  
"Jac," You say in a soft, calm voice, " You missed all the Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp goodness."  
  
"WHAT!" Jacque screamed as she sat up. "You let me sleep ." She pauses as she looks around. " Where are we?" She asks as she stands up.  
  
Once she stands up you notice that she's not in her normal clothes anymore. Instead, she's wearing a Victorian-looking lavender dress with white lace trim and matching heels. You gulp as you realize that that you're probably wearing strange clothes as well. Looking down, you breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of knee-high brown leather boots and black pants. Your shirt is white and loose and fastened to your waist by a brown belt. You pout slightly, imagining how much better you would look if your belt was red. You snap out of your thoughts as Jacque calls your name.  
  
"Please tell me that the outfit that you're wearing isn't eerily similar to the one you envisioned you'd wear if you were in a PotC fanfic."  
  
Your eyes widen as you realize the truth to her words, well, minus the accessories. Your mouth quirks up in a familiar smirk and you look at Jacque.  
  
"Well, let's walk along the coast and test this theory."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After walking along the coast for about an hour, the fog begins to thin and you see faint lights in the distance. You and Jacque approach the wall surrounding the town that you are now positive is Port Royal.  
  
"Halt!" A voice commands as you see three soldiers march toward you.  
  
"Let me handle this." You mumble to Jacque. She nods, trusting you and knowing that she couldn't lie if her life depended on it.  
  
"Sirs!" You call and approach them, attempting to look distraught. "We-"  
  
"Stop right there!" One shouts with a pistol aimed at you.  
  
Ok, so you admit, things weren't exactly going according to plan.  
  
"Pirate, step away from the girl!"  
  
"Pirate?" You ask in an extremely confused. "Have you ever heard of a female pirate?"  
  
"No." The officer replies sheepishly as his comrades lower their weapons.  
  
"I assure you that I am not." You reply in an insulted voice as you roll up your right shirt sleeve, showing the officer your tattoo and scar-free forearm. The officer blushes and lowers his pistol.  
  
"I apologize. Why are you two ladies wandering around at such an early hour?"  
  
"We were shipwrecked." You say in a solemn voice as Jacque, playing along, lets out a choked sob. "My father was the captain of a ship taking Miss, uh. Emerson and her father from England to the province where he was recently appointed Governor. But, a horrible storm struck and the hull started taking in water after lightning struck the mast and started a fire. The. first mate threw us into a lifeboat as soon as he realized that the ship was going to sink. He rowed us about 400 feet away from the ship before attempting to swim back to rescue any survivors. Only, he didn't notice the sharks that were circling the burning wreckage until it was too late." You glance over at Jacque who rolls her eyes, you'd always been melodramatic.  
  
"Ladies," The officer says with pity evident in his voice. "We are truly sorry for your loss. Let us escort you to the Governor's residence. Surely he will want news of this tragic event."  
  
They then led you through the sleeping town without much ado, although Jacque squealed loudly as she passed the blacksmith's shop, covering it up with another sob when the soldiers turned around to look at her strangely. By the time you arrive at Governor Swann's house, you find the Governor up and having breakfast in his dining room. Dismissing the soldiers, the Governor turned to Jacque to console her.  
  
"Oh, you poor child." He said as Jacque, being the great actress that she is, lets a lone tear slide down her cheek. "This whole ordeal must be horrible. Tell me, where was your ship headed?"  
  
Jacque looks panicked for a moment before using her all-purpose unwanted- question-avoidance maneuver- crying. You glare at her for forcing the question on you as the Governor turns to you, which is slightly surprising because he has been ignoring you the whole time.  
  
"'We were headed south." You start off, racking your brain for any tiny piece of useless information that would help you now.  
  
"Towards St. George?" The Governor questions, frowning down at you.  
  
"Yes, to St. George." You reply, hoping he'll go back to ignoring you, which was far better than his disapproving glower.  
  
"Most unfortunate." He says, turning back to Jacque who seems to have composed herself the moment the Governor's attention was directed to you. "Do you have any other family back in England?"  
  
"No." She answers truthfully.  
  
"Well then," Governor Swann looks thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Would you like to stay here? Ii believe that a lady as yourself would make an excellent companion for my daughter, Elizabeth."  
  
"Sir," Jacque says after a thinking it over for a moment and then replying in her most ladylike voice. " I would be most grateful. If I may ask, how old is your daughter?"  
  
Good question.  
  
"Sixteen." He replies, not noticing you and Jacque exchange wide-eyed looks as you realize what that means as he continues. "Now that that is settled," The Governor turns to you. "I will compensate you for your loss with enough money for you to return to your family, Miss."  
  
"Burgundy." You supply, deciding that the name of your street would suffice.  
  
"Yes, Miss Burgundy." The Governor continues, walking into his study to fetch a leather pouch that jingled softly. "There." He says, silently commanding you to leave.  
  
"Governor Swann," Jacque says, standing up and walking over to you. "If you don't mind, I'd like to accompany Miss Burgundy to the docks and say goodbye to her."  
  
The Governor nods before returning to the dining room, where his now cold breakfast is still sitting, but not before sending one last glare your way.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jacque asks as she sits down on the edge of the dock, letting her now bare feet dangle over the edge.  
  
"Well," your reply slowly, sitting down as well. "Apparently Lizzy and Will are our age, so we've got about." You pause for a moment to think. "I'd say about two years before anything interesting happens."  
  
"Two years!" Jacque yells. "What the heck am I supposed to do for two whole years? Teach Elizabeth how to be a lady?"  
  
"No." You reply in a cool voice. " You'll stay here and become good friends with Lizzy, because she's never been a real lady at heart, and you'll also get to chance to hang out with Will."  
  
"Will." Jacque drifts off in a dreamy voice before snapping back to reality. "And what will you do for two years, hm?"  
  
"I," You pause for a moment before continuing with a smirk. "I think that I'll see if I can get myself a reason to be arrested by the time I come back."  
  
"I should have known." Jacque says, smiling at you. "You'd do anything for a good challenge."  
  
"What if our being here has serious side effects?" Jacque asks. "I mean, two more people added to the plot could re-write the story. Something horrible could happen, like Will dying and Barbossa winning."  
  
"Well," You reply, standing up. "We'll just have to make sure that that doesn't happen. Until then, we'll each make a past for ourselves here and meet on this very dock in two years at sunset. You'll be there, right?" You ask, holding out your hand.  
  
"Right." She replies, grabbing your hand. " Two years."  
  
You smirk at her before walking off the dock towards a small tavern that you saw earlier. You'll need to know when the next ship leaves for Tortuga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, so this is my first POTC fic, so input is welcome- don't care if it's a flame or not, although I kinda hope I'll get at least one nice review. Anyways, the next ch will be when Jacque and you meet up again in two years and will be out by the 15th at the latest. (Sorry, I don't think that I'm gonna even be able to touch the computer this weekend, I sold my soul to my younger sister temporarily for her birthday.) ^.^  
  
Ok, so hit that nice little button down there!!!!  
  
*Pyrite* 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own it dammit! I wish I did, you wish you did, but we don't! *sob*  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter Two: Reunion  
  
"Oi!" A voice cuts into your previously peaceful slumber. " Ya'd best be wakin' up lassie 'afore the Cap'n decides ta continue on."  
  
"Bloody hell." You mumble as you sit up and grab your boots. " Too bloody early. How far are we?"  
  
" We can see the port clearly now."  
  
You immediately run up onto the deck, narrowly missing a few sailors looking for breakfast, and look to the east. You smile as you see the telltale outline of Port Royal. It's been two years since you'd last seen Jacque. You wonder idly for a moment what she's been up to. No doubt drooling over Will Turner. You smile to yourself, thinking about all you have to catch up on and wondering what she'll think of what you've become.  
  
"Port Royal ahead!" The Captain shouts. "All hands ready to dock!"  
  
You turn to climb the mast before you realize that you're not expected to do anything, for once, and that this is the first time that you have no worries about sailing into a British port. You look up and casually observe the men tying up the sails mentally wincing as you watch them handle the sails. Stupid merchants, wouldn't know how to properly tie a sail, let alone do it quickly.  
  
Turning away, you look off into the ocean, watching its serene reflection of the noon sun.  
  
"Remind me why we have to wear these confounded dresses?" Elizabeth asks in an exasperated voice as she steps into her third petticoat.  
  
"Why in the world would I know?" Jacque replies, thanking the stars that she wasn't forced to wear such constricting and heavy clothing.  
  
"But you don't have to wear this." Elizabeth whines as she begins to unbutton the dress lying across the dressing screen.  
  
"Yes," Jacque answers with laughter in her voice. "And you know if it was up to me I'd never make you wear that, but, you know as well as I that I was banned from all of your clothing choices." Yes, it was very interesting, to say the least, to see the Governor's reaction to Jacque's hand-sewn shorts and tank top.  
  
"Come on Elizabeth," Jacque says as she pulls a fully dressed Elizabeth from behind the screen and drags her down the staircase. "You're going to be late for 'tea' with the soon-to-be Commodore Norrington."  
  
Elizabeth, finding that Jacque dragged her to the carriage waiting in the drive, reluctantly steps into the carriage.  
  
"What I want to know," she says with imploring eyes. " Is what has gotten you so excited today, Jacqueline."  
  
Jacque looks up at her with mischief dancing in her eyes. "I need a favor, Elizabeth. Cover for me, I'll be out tonight."  
  
Elizabeth, looking slightly shocked but extremely curious, nods. "I expect an explanation later Jacqueline, I want to know who he is."  
  
Jacque smiles and signals to the driver before starting her way toward town. It's only noon, she thinks to herself before she decides that she has time to make a visit.  
  
(A/N: I was sooo tempted to end the ch here, 'cause, as you'll find out, I love givin' you guys cliffhangers, but I decided that that was waay too short and I want to reach a certain part by the end of this ch.)  
  
Jacque made her way down the crowded street without much commotion. Everyone in that district had become so used to seeing her there that the controversy in her presence had faded. Stopping at a heavily weathered oak door, she simply pushes it open, not bothering to knock. She steps inside and quietly closes the door behind her, shutting out the only pure sunlight that entered the room. Listening to the rhythmic pounding in the background, she removes the top layer of her yellow dress, revealing a light skirt and a plain crème top. She swiftly exchanges her matching shoes for some sensible black boots left under the table for that purpose. Carefully folding her clothes, she looks around the dust-filled, musky room, her eyes settling on a pounding shadow flickering on the wall. Not wanting to disturb his work, Jacque picks up the sword lying under the table as well.  
  
Unsheathing it, Jacque fondly inspects the sword. It had been given to her as a gift for her 18th birthday, custom made to fit her hand and yet still be long enough to match a man's sword. About six months ago, she had begun to truly resent the life of a lady and yearned to do something fun, something athletic. Unlike the Governor, Jacque did not consider croquet a sport. One day, she and Elizabeth had come on one of their rare visits to see Will. They had arrived while he was in the middle of practicing his technique. He was so absorbed in his task that he had failed to notice the two girls. After tearing her eyes away from his damp shirt and gorgeously focused eyes, Jacque realized that swordplay would fill her longing. Two days after their visit, Jacque returned to the forge to beg Will to teach her the basics of swordplay. Will, whose only constant previous company was his inebriated master, quickly caved in to her pleas. Jacque had thus snuck to the blacksmith's shop as much as she could without allowing Elizabeth or Governor Swann to notice over the last six months.  
  
Jacque, noticing that the steady sound of metal shaping metal stopped, turns to see a rather exhausted-looking Will Turner exit the forge, a stunning sword resting in his hand. Acknowledging her with a nod, Will quickly collapses in a chair while Jacque rolls her eyes and grabs a glass of water.  
  
"You pulled another all-nighter." She states. Will nods as he gulps down the water.  
  
"Just give me a minute," He says in between gulps. " I'll be up and ready to practice shortly."  
  
Glaring at him, Jacque picks up her sword. " Oh no, you need to rest. I don't want you to pass out from exhaustion because of me. Can't you just vocally instruct me today?"  
  
Will nods, motioning for her to begin warming up. " I thought that you said that you wouldn't make it today. Weren't you going to have tea with Captain Norrington?"  
  
"No," She replies as she begins to parry with invisible enemies. " Elizabeth is having tea with Norrington. I." She pauses for a moment, before deciding to tell him an edited version of the truth. " I am going to meet an old friend tonight, but I thought I had enough time to practice for a little bit."  
  
"An old friend?" Will asks, wincing as he watches Jacque's technique becoming steadily sloppier. This would never do, he thinks to himself as he grabs a sword of his own and walks over to Jacque, who is now struggling to complete her exercises properly.  
  
" Jacque stop." He instructs as he stands in front of her. " Block my moves."  
  
Jacque nods before taking a defensive stance with both her hands clasped on the handle with the sword straight in front of her. Will's first two swings were met, but when Jacque meets his third his sword quickly overpowers her own as Jacque finds the broad side of the Blade resting on her right shoulder.  
  
"You need to defend your right shoulder with more power, as it is extremely vital in a swordfight. Your block should look like this." Will gently instructs as he demonstrates for Jacque.  
  
Jacque, trying to duplicate Will's form, lets out a frustrated sigh as she fails to do so. Will, sensing her frustration and recognizing the problem easily, comes up behind Jacque and grips her hand holding the sword. Jacque stiffens, feeling Will's warm chest pressed against her back, but allows Will to guide her arm, showing her the proper movement.  
  
"See, this motion allows your arm to steady the sword and provide support from behind." Will says quietly. Unable to speck, Jacque merely nods, as Will slowly releases her hand and steps back.  
  
Turning around, Jacque smiles brightly, demonstrating the technique perfectly before looking back up at Will, who smiles softly.  
  
"Perfect, Jac-" Will turns sharply as a loud clatter fills the shop. The tin pail that had been placed beside Mr. Brown's foot had fallen over, a sure sign that the man would wake up soon. Quickly, Jacque changes her shoes and slips into her dress, struggling to button it up. Seeing her struggle, Will goes to help her, only to find that his attempt to button only slowed Jacque down. Taking her sword and boots instead, he places them back under he table and turns to Jacque, who is now fixing her ebony curls, pinning them back into place.  
  
"I'll see you within the next two weeks." Jacque says as she walks out the door.  
  
Will nods, and can't ignore the sinking feeling that's penetrating his gut, telling him that something is going to go horribly wrong between now and then. Writing it off as a combination of hunger and exhaustion, Will heads towards the stairs, hoping that he can get some hard-earned sleep.  
  
You grin to yourself as you watch a figure approach the dock from your hideout in the shadows. You easily recognize Jacque's bouncy curls as she takes off her shoes and socks and dips her feet in the water. Keeping your eyes focused on the blood-red sunset, you walk next to her and sit down as well. Hearing Jacque call your name, you turn to her with perhaps the biggest smile you've ever made plastered on your face.  
  
"Jacque!" You exclaim as you get a good look at her for the first time in over two years. In her yellow summer dress with her hair elegantly pinned up, sitting with perfect posture, you see what a lady she's become, although, if the missing shoes, absence of petticoats, and visible calluses on her hands are any indication, she's still retained some of her stubborn, tomboyish attitude. Looking up at her face, you find that she is staring blatantly at the cutlass and pistol hanging from a sash on your right hip.  
  
"Jac," You laugh. "Listen, I've rented a room at the local tavern. There we'll be able to talk for a few hours without having to worry about getting arrested. I'll even introduce you to one of my new best friends."  
  
"Who is that?" Jacque asks, standing up and following you off the dock.  
  
"Why, rum of course." You reply, with a laugh.  
  
A/N: Ok, so this isn't where I wanted it to be, but there isn't an ounce of inspiration left in my body. So I'm ending it here, but at least I'm updating before the 15th like I said. In case you didn't guess, I know nothing about swords. Next time we'll actually enter the plot. Yes! We'll finally get to see Jack!! I'll try to have this up by next Saturday.  
  
Please Review!  
  
*pyrite* 


	3. Evil Corsets

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC! If I did I wouldn't be writing this- that's why it's called fanfiction.  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter Three: Evil Corsets  
  
You lean back in your chair and slowly take a drink of rum as you and Jacque absorb the past two years of your lives. You can just imagine how much chaos she caused around the Swann manor. Although, it's apparent that her influence has made Lizzy even more rebellious, Jacque herself has acquired the illusion of possessing every aspect of the aristocracy. You smile as you realize how good this new start of a new life was for her. She's no where near as stressed out as she used to be, constantly worrying about her grades and trying to juggle her time between her parents, friends, and overbearing boyfriend. Now it seems that she is really able to enjoy her life, especially with Will Turner added to the mix. You can remember her flushed face as she related the events that had happened earlier that day.  
  
Across the table from you, Jacque is idly spinning her half-empty mug of rum as she thinks about the adventures you'd had over the past two years.  
  
~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~  
  
After working your way to Tortuga, you'd spent about two weeks working as a barmaid while you searched for a ship that was willing to take on an inexperienced pirate, let alone a woman. One night, as you passed by one of your tables, you saw two pirates bickering. One looked young, foolhardy, and greedy while the other was in his mid-fifties and seemed to possess the wisdom that only comes from harsh experience. Passing the younger one, you noticed him wink at another barmaid and watched as she stirred something into one of the mugs. For some reason, you couldn't bear to let the old pirate die, so you quickly walked over to the table and pretended to trip as you dropped the empty mugs you were carrying. Kneeling beside the old captain, you urgently whispered in his ear as he picked up the mug.  
  
"Wouldn't be doin' that mate, unless you wanna be stone cold by mornin'."  
  
The pirate nodded and you went back to the bar, knowing that he would be able to take it from there.  
  
Later that night, as you left the bar and headed towards the small room that you'd rented at a nearby inn, you felt a hand grab your shoulder. You'd already figured out how much "fun" it was to deal with drunkards in the middle of the night and did not appreciate the experience. You quickly grabbed the hand and twisted it as hard as you could, pinning the man's arm behind his back. Instead of hearing the usual drunken jabber, the man began to laugh, before he quickly rotated his arm out of your hold. When he turned around and you were able to look at his face you found that it was the old pirate.  
  
"My my." He started with a smile. "It seems that you've got some spirit. No need to worry, lass, I just came to thank ye. I probably wouldn't have found ye if you hadn't been one of the only women here walkin around in pants." You flush as he continued. " Very strange, the only other women I've seen wearing pants are pirates, although you carry no cutlass or pistol."  
  
"What business of it is yours how I dress?" You asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"Now, lass, I meant no disrespect. I just came here to thank you and give you this. " He said and held up a small, jingling pouch. " But, now that I've gotten a better look at ye, I've got a better idea." He paused a moment, for dramatic effect. " How would ye like to join my crew, lass?"  
  
You had been so shocked that you were speechless. The pirate, taking your silence as a no, turned and began to walk back down the alley.  
  
"Wait!" You called, running after him. " Before I accept, I want to know the name of the pirate I sail under."  
  
The pirate smiled. "Why, lass, you'll be sailin' under Cap'n Maru on the Tensiga.  
  
You'd sailed with the Tensiga for almost two years, learning everything there is to know about bein' a pirate. The Cap'n took you under his wing and had been like a father to you over the short time you'd known him. You'd been dropped off in Tortuga with Jacken, the first mate, to see you off. The Cap'n had made arrangements for you to board a merchant ship and sail to Port Royal.  
  
You look up at Jacque as a thought crosses your mind.  
  
"Hey Jac," You say, sitting up. " Do you know when the adventure will start?"  
  
Jacque looks at you questioningly before realizing what you mean. " No, she says. It. doesn't it begin when.John.no. um, Jake. no.Jack! Yes, Jack, something-or-other arrives in Port Royal?"  
  
"Yes, then Norrington proposes to Lizzy and she falls off a cliff." You supply.  
  
"Right," Jacque continues, " Then Jack saves her and.and. Oh my God. I can't remember what happens next, something about pirates attacking and a ship."  
  
"Yeah, and Lizzy ends up on the pirate ship and Will goes after her." You say, racking your brain for the rest of the story.  
  
"Yeah." Jacque says, " So, the story should start soon, 'cause there's been rumors that Norrington's going to propose to Elizabeth going around. Plus, he's going to be promoted to Commodore tomorrow, so he'll be even more influential and able to support her."  
  
"You're right," You say, standing up and stretching. " He'll probably propose to her tomorrow, talk about good timing. Now, it's about one in the morning, and you'd best be getting back to your manor before the Governor notices."  
  
Nodding, Jacque stands up and puts her shoes back on. You both then head down the stairs, through the bar, and onto the dark streets of Port Royal. Like the last time you walked through these streets, you don't meet anyone as you follow Jacque back to the manor. After helping Jacque climb onto the low balcony attached to her room, you head back to the inn to get some sleep.  
  
"Jacque," A far away voice echoes in her dreams. "Jacque, get up."  
  
Groaning, Jacque rolls over, mumbling something that sounded like " I don't wanna go to school today." Shrugging, Elizabeth grabbed the covers and pulls them off the bed, causing Jacque to sit up straight out of shock.  
  
"What do you want 'lizabeth?" She asks in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I want to know what, or more specifically, who, kept you out past midnight last night?" Elizabeth asks as she sits down in a chair across the room.  
  
"Well.' Jacque says but is cut off as someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Ladies," Governor Swann calls. "Are you decent?"  
  
Jacque quickly throws on a robe as Elizabeth tightens hers.  
  
"Yes, yes." She calls.  
  
The Governor enters, looking at Jacque, who is still lying on her bed, before walking over to the balcony doors and opening them.  
  
"Still abed at this hour. It's a beautiful day. And, I have a gift for you both." He says as he pulls two wrapped packages from behind his back, opens them, and revels two beautiful new dresses.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful." Elizabeth exclaims as she picks up her dress.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Swann. " Jacque says as she examines her own dress, quickly noticing the small corset in it.  
  
"You're welcome." The Governor says with a proud smile.  
  
"May I inquire the occasion?" Elizabeth asks cautiously.  
  
"Does a father need a reason to dote on his daughter and her companion?" He said innocently, motioning to the maids to shove the girls behind the dressing screen and help them get dressed. " I.uh, actually hoped that you would wear it for the ceremony today."  
  
Jacque rolls her eyes, knowing there had to be a catch while Elizabeth asks her father exactly what ceremony they had to attend.  
  
"Why, Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony, of course." He replies  
  
"I knew it!" Elizabeth exclaims as her father continues to talk.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" The Governor exclaims. "Fine gentleman, don't you think. He fancies you. Elizabeth, How's it coming?"  
  
"It's difficult to say." She chokes out as the maids continue to tighten her corset.  
  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." He says casually.  
  
"Well," Jacque manages to say as she receives the same treatment as Elizabeth. " The women in London must have learned not to breathe!"  
  
The Governor left to receive a visitor and the girls' corsets were finally tightened to the maids' liking. After the maids leave, Jacque and Elizabeth wiggle around for a minute, trying to loosen the strings in their corsets to no avail.  
  
"I'm positive that a man invented these." Jacque says as she steps into her dress. " He'd never have to wear it."  
  
"Too true." Elizabeth says as she finishes buttoning up her dress. "I don't see how we'll be able to make it all the way up to the fort. I'm feeling faint as it is."  
  
"Just try to breathe from your diaphragm," Jacque suggests as she opens the door. "It's not as constricting that way."  
  
Elizabeth nods and follows Jacque out the door and down the staircase to find her father talking to Will.  
  
"Elizabeth, Jacque," The Governor says with an approving look. "You look absolutely stunning."  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth exclaims. "It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."  
  
Jacque smiles as the Governor inquires whether it was entirely proper for her to do.  
  
"About the day we met, remember?" She continues.  
  
"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will replies happily.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth scolds. "How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"  
  
"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Will says solemnly.  
  
"There," The Governor says with a huff. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going. Farewell."  
  
"Good day, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth says in a slightly cold voice. As she follows her father out the door.  
  
"Good day," Will says softly as Elizabeth walks away. "Elizabeth."  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that my existence is acknowledged." Jacque says, standing besides Will and snapping him out of his reverie.  
  
"Sorry Jacque." Will says honestly, his eyes still drifting towards the walkway.  
  
"Yeah, right." She replies, walking towards the waiting carriage. " You and I both know that you're head over heels for her."  
  
Jacque continues down the walkway, leaving a slightly stunned Will standing on the doorstep.  
  
Across town, you wander along the docks. Looking out into the bay, you admire the Dauntless that's anchored there. It is a grand ship, but doesn't look to have any speed. You board one of the nearby ships, glad to feel the relaxing rhythm of the waves under your feet. Grabbing an apple that you swiped from a nearby vender, you munch on it and look up towards the fort where cannons are being fired ceremoniously. You shudder and unconsciously rub your right forearm. You'd only been inside a British fort once and didn't want to repeat the experience. Shuddering, you turn to return to the inn, but are stopped by the sight of four soldiers running towards you. Deciding that running would only make you look like you had something to hide, You casually lean on the railing, looking out to the sea.  
  
"You there!" A voice from behind you shouts. "What are you doing?"  
  
You turn around with a surprised look on your face. "Me? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"What are you doing on this ship?" A second soldier asks.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." You say innocently. "I was just looking at the ocean. The view is gorgeous from here."  
  
"Civilians are not allowed here." One states in a firm voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just leave then." You say and try to walk away but one of the soldiers grabs your arm. You watch as he takes in your rather disheveled and strange appearance. His eyes scan over your loose, long blonde hair, men's attire, and rest on the pistol and cutlass on a belt beneath your red sash. Sneering, he pulls you closer to him as his other hand comes to your right shirtsleeve. Before you can pull away, he lifts it up to reveal the pink pirate scar that was carved into your wrist and Tensiga's tattoo of a deamonlike dog shadow with red eyes. You kick the soldier holding you and attempt to escape, only to find a three bayonets aimed at your head. Slowly pitting your hands behind your head, one word forms a mantra in your head.  
  
Shit.  
  
A/N: Hey. Ok, so I know that the last chapter had like no plot, but, seeing as this IS, a gift for my friend Jacque, I had to give her something yummy, right? Anyways, I'm gonna try my hardest to update next Saturday, but I'm goin' out of town and if I leave Friday night, I won't be able to get to a computer.  
  
Next Chapter: JACK!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and the whole Black Pearl showin' up thing, but, more importantly- JACK!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
By the way, I'm also an anime fan and Cap'n Maru (short for sesshomaru), Jacken, and Tensiga are all from one of my favorite anime. If you can tell me what anime that it, you'll get to appear in the story!  
  
Bluesywisdom; Ok, to clarify, Jacque's not really good at sword fighting. She only knows a few defensive maneuvers. Even though she's been practicing for 6 months, she can't get out much and had been slightly. distracted. Of course we're good at sword fighting! We're probably as good as Will 'cause , even though he's been doin' it longer, we've got actual experience and care noting of any sort of rules!  
  
Jenn Sparrow: Um. well, if you want to write a story "kinda" like this, you could. Only, you'd just have to reshape the plot so that you only use one or two elements from this fic.  
  
Please Review! I luv knowing what you have to say! 


	4. Waiting for the Opportune Moment

Disclaimer: Don't own PotC or any of its characters, but I like to pretend that I own myself and I'm pretty sure that Jacque owns herself.for now. *coughcoughitmustdiecoughcough*twitchy eye*  
  
Sesshomaru: *storms into room* What are you writing?  
  
Py: Umm. a. a history paper.  
  
Sess: Then explain to me why THIS was this in the closet? *holds up small black blob that's gnawing on a shoe*  
  
Py: Umm. I'm doing a science project?  
  
Sess: *growls* _  
  
Py: Ok, so I'm writing a fic.  
  
Sess: Not another one. *blob begins gnawing on his shirt* Well, what are we supposed to do with this thing?  
  
Py: I don't know, I stashed it in the closet for a reason- he's your problem now.  
  
Sess: *death glare(* what am I supposed to do with another one of your plot holes? You do realize that it's after you and your fic.  
  
Py: Oh yeah, my fic. *inches away from snapping plot hole* I know! Let's tie it to an anchor, lock it in a metal box, and drop it down into the ocean!  
  
Sess: How original.  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 4:waiting for the opportune moment  
  
"Mornin' mates." You cheerfully greet the captured pirates in the cell next to you. "Seems as if Port Royal doesn't take too kindly to visitors such as ourselves."  
  
"Bloody mornin'." One of the pirates says with a sneer. "We're goin' to dance with jack catch* an' you're talkin' about what a bloody mornin' it is."  
  
"What are ye talkin' about?" The pirate next to him asks. "She's no pirate. The lass is probably just here for stealin' a loaf of bread."  
  
"Aye," Another pirate agrees. " Probably a low-class doxy who."  
  
Becoming increasing tired of being ignored by a bunch of ignorant pirates discussing your character in front of you, you saunter closer to the bars and beckon for the pirates to come closer. When their faces are within an inch of the bar you pull up your right sleeve and scream in their faces,  
  
"I'm no bloody doxie you bilge-sucking idiots!" Yup, you weren't called a " bloody ruthless harpy" for nothing.  
  
Needless to say, the men remain relatively quiet for the duration of the day.  
  
Jacque slowly walks to the edge of the fort, focusing on her breathing until she is able to lean against the wall. Feeling a serious need for space, she follows the wall to the main gate, where she finds Norrington has dragged Elizabeth.  
  
"May I have a moment." He begins.  
  
Something sparks in the back of her mind and Jacque begins to briskly walk down to the docks. She passes through the town, ignoring the stares she's getting in her extremely elaborate pale pink dress. She arrives at the edge of the docks just in time to see a blurry shape, which she assumes is Elizabeth, fall off the battlement. Running up to the edge of the dock where two rather incompetent soldiers she recognizes as Murtogg and Mullroy stand, gawking like fish.  
  
"Well," Jack calls as he hauls Elizabeth to the dock. "Help me get her up."  
  
Murtogg grabs Elizabeth and hoists her onto the dock as Jack pulls himself onto the dock.  
  
"She's not breathing!" Murtogg yells and looks around in a panic.  
  
"It's the blasted corset!" Jacque yells at Jack, who has already begun to cut it open.  
  
"Never would have thought of that." Mullroy casually comments as Elizabeth gasps for breath.  
  
"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack says, standing up while Jacque helps Elizabeth sit up as she coughs up water.  
  
Jack, being the extremely observant scoundrel that he is, happens to notice a glisten of gold from a chain around Elizabeth's neck. Taking a closer look as Jacque helps Elizabeth to stand, his eyes widen as he sees a very familiar medallion dangling from the chain.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He asks, seemingly memorized by the medallion.  
  
"On your feet!" A voice commands as Jacque and Elizabeth look up to find Norrington's new sword pressed against Jack's throat.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth!" The Governor cries as he rushes over to where Jacque and Elizabeth are standing. "Are you all right? You look dreadful."  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Elizabeth states, seemingly in a bit of a daze.  
  
"Well then," The Governor says, turning to glare at Jack. " Shoot him!"  
  
"Governor Swann! Commodore!" Jacque yells, outraged as she elbows Elizabeth, snapping her our of her revere.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth says firmly. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"  
  
"I believe that thanks are in order." The Commodore says, holding his hand out in gratitude.  
  
Jack smirks confidently and grasps Norrington's hand, his eyes widening slightly as his carefree facade slips for a moment when Norrington roughly grabs his wrist and pulls up his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Ah, had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" He says arrogantly.  
  
"Hang him." The Governor declares.  
  
"Keep your guns on him, men." Norrington instructs. "Gillette, fetch some irons."  
  
"Yes sir." Gillette hurries off.  
  
Looking back down at Jack's arm, Norrington notices the tattoo of a black sparrow flying over the ocean.  
  
"Well, well." He says in a haughty voice. " Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack interjects.  
  
"Well, I don't see your ship." Norrington comments.  
  
"I'm in the market, as it were." Jack responds casually.  
  
"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg 'helpfully' comments.  
  
"Told 'ya he was tellin' the truth." Mullroy mutters to his partner before turning to Norrington and handing him Jack's effects. "These are his, sir."  
  
Examining Jack's effects, Norrington casually comments on Jack's state.  
  
"No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north." He says and pulls out Jack's sword. "Hmph, and I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."  
  
"But you have heard of me." Jack replies cheekily as the soldiers begin to pull him away.  
  
"Commodore I really must protest." Jacque states defiantly.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth agrees and steps foreword. "Pirate or not this man saved my life."  
  
"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a life of wickedness." Norrington states firmly.  
  
"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack mutters, noticing that Jacque removed her left shoe and placed it directly behind Gillette's foot.  
  
"Indeed." Norrington says, glaring at Jack.  
  
Quickly, Jack pushes against Gillette, who looses his balance and falls into the water, and throws his irons around Elizabeth's neck.  
  
"No! Don't shoot!" The Governor cries desperately as the soldiers raise their rifles.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack teases Elizabeth. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat! Commodore! Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asks as his effects are given to Elizabeth.  
  
"It's Miss Swann." Elizabeth hisses.  
  
"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come on dear, we don't have all day. Now, if you'd be very kind. " Jack says brashly as Elizabeth fastens his effects and puts his hat on his head. "Easy on the goods, darling."  
  
"You're despicable." She states.  
  
"Sticks and stones, luv. I saved your life, you saved mine, now we're square." Jack says as he looks up at the tense soldiers and steaming Norrington in front of him. " Gentlemen, Miss Swann, m'lady, You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Jack Sparrow!" He yells and pushes Elizabeth into to soldiers.  
  
"Now will you shoot him?" The Governor demands, his voice trembling with rage.  
  
"Open fire!" Norrington yells as he watches Jack swing around in circles on a lift. "On his heels!" He orders as Jack slides down a rope to the ground and takes off running toward the town. "Gillette," He says menacingly. "Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."  
  
You turn your head as the sound of footsteps clangs down the stairs. You look up to watch the guard struggle to drag what looks to be an unconscious man down the stairs. Really a comical sight, especially when this particular guard misses the fifth stair entirely. After standing up, the guard grabs the man's arm and lugs him to the cells, where he stands, debating which cell to put his prisoner into.  
  
"Ay, lad!" One of the pirates from the neighboring cell calls. "Don't put him in here- we've already got six people an' the lass just has one."  
  
"That's because I'm far more important than any of you will ever be, ye bunch of swabs." You reply impertinently.  
  
"Alright, that's enough!" The solider yells as he grabs the keys from a small dog. "Bloody pirates- you'll all get what's comin' to you tomorrow, so enjoy it while you can."  
  
"Are you all right down there Smith?" A voice calls from above.  
  
"No!" Smith yells, now on the verge of tears. "I'm being harassed by a bunch of dirty pirates and can't even get the prisoner into the damn cell!"  
  
"I resent the dirty comment." You say as another solider walks down the stairs and lifts the pirate from off the floor, hoping that Smith will have another temper tantrum.  
  
Instead of taking your bait, Smith unlocks your door and pulls out his pistol, keeping it trained on you as his friend drags the unconscious pirate into your cell. After he locks the door, Smith returns the keys to the dog and follows the other soldier up the stairs, mumbling something about needing a "good, strong drink."  
  
After you hear the door shut, you glance down at your new cellmate. Turning him over, you look down on his relaxed tan face and kohl-rimmed lids. His black hair is sprawled about in messy dreadlocks woven with numerous beads and tied back with a red scarf. Mentally applauding his choice of color, your eyes scan down his neck, where his once-white shirt hangs slightly open, showing a tantalizing amount of dark, tanned skin and the beginning of a thin, white scar that strays under his shirt. Tearing your eyes away from his chest, you lightly grab his right wrist. Lifting up his shirtsleeve, you see the familiar pirate P carved into his wrist and the tell-tale tattoo of a sparrow flying freely over the seas.  
  
"So, you're Jack Sparrow." You mumble softly to yourself.  
  
Over the last two years, you hadn't had enough time to fully rest your limbs most of the time when you were on the Tensiga, let alone think concentrate on what the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean looked like. Your eyes widen as you realize that the entire film is slightly hazy in your mind. You vaguely know what's going on, but can't predict what happens. Oh no, this is not good. You know that you'd never be able to pass up an adventure like this, but you also know that Jacque's bound to accompany Lizzy on her little excursion on the Black Pearl. You, at least, have some experience with fighting for your life and generally living your life by the day. Your thoughts are interrupted by a groan from the floor.  
  
"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, Captain Sparrow?" You comment as Jack rubs his head and sits up, looking up at you with dazed, deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, luv." He says in a dazed voice. " Since you seem to know my name, who might you be."  
  
You tell him your name and he nods.  
  
"Well," He says, settling himself against the wall of the cell. "Looks as if we're stuck here for now, luv." He looks at you for a moment before continuing. " I've never been to Port Royal before, but I assumed that this jail was solely for scallywags such as myself."  
  
"It is." You state simply, turning to look out the small, fist-sized excuse for a window, not wanting to face all the annoying questions that he was bound to ask.  
  
"Is that so." Jack absentmindedly rubs his beard for a moment before flashing you a smile. " Well then, it seems as if we're stuck here for a while, at least until I come up with a brilliant plan of escape."  
  
"You're so sure of yourself then?" You ask with a bemused smile as you sit down next to him. "Was getting captured by a bunch of inept soldiers a part of your brilliant plan as well?"  
  
"For the record," Jack looks up at you. "My escape from the custody of our dear Commodore went exactly as planned."  
  
"Let me guess," You say, racking your brain and guessing that Will had something to do with it. "Were you challenged to a swordfight by a common citizen and bested?"  
  
"No." Jack says with conviction as he gives you a confused look at your insight. "I was the one who bested him, I just didn't anticipate a drunk old man to wake up and drop his whiskey bottle on my head."  
  
You laugh for a moment before wrinkling your nose in disgust. "Whiskey? What kind of a man chooses whiskey over rum?!?" You ask in an outraged voice and Jack clasps his hand on your shoulder.  
  
"Too true, luv, too true."  
  
You sit in silence for a moment before turning to look at Jack.  
  
"Formulated your brilliant plan yet?"  
  
"I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, luv, I always have a plan." He proclaims confidently. "Now, we just have to wait for an opportune moment."  
  
* to dance with jack catch is to be hanged*  
  
Py: Ok, sorry about not getting to the Pearl this chapter, but I've gotta go outta town this weekend so I can't write more. I'll try to update by next Saturday.  
  
Random Notes:  
  
- Ok, Sesshomaru, Jacken, and the Tensiga are from InuYasha. As of right now, Cryptic Storm and Purple Stain answered correctly- so I need them to respond to a few questions I asked them in my review responses so I can put them in the story.  
  
- Jacque, which is short for Jacqueline, is pronounced just like Jackie.  
  
- Ok, Sesshomaru will now be appearing in the author's notes, so I thought I'd better explain:  
I have a Sesshomaru clone who lives in my attic. You get there from the roof of my closet. I was given a one-time use cloning machine by a fellow author and cloned Sess. He lives in his newly furnished attic with illegal internet access, cable TV, and a Jacuzzi.  
For those of you who don't know who Sesshomaru is, he's a character in Inuyasha, is about 6'3, has ankle length silvery white hair, two red stripe tattoos on both of his cheeks, and a crescent moon tattooed to his forehead. ^.^ Strange, I know.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
QueenofCurls: You'd better review this one too, JACQUE!!!!!I feel so loved! You know, it's your own fault that you're sick and you knew it was going to happen. I'm going to end my commentary on that subject here so that I don't begin an angry tirade.  
  
Cryptic Storm: YAY! You figured it out! Ok, I need you to answer the following questions in your next review, or e-mail it to me but mention something about this fic in the title. Ok: Can I have a basic description of what you wanna look like (i.e. hair color, wearing a dress/pants, basic attitude if you came face to face with Jack Sparrow and Will Turner.) and I would like to know what you'd prefer to be if you lived in Tortuga, (i.e. One of Jack's "acquaintances" such as Scarlett, a pirate, a barmaid, a goat, I don't know- I'll try and make you whatever you want to be) Oh, and by the way, I hope the pronunciation above helps.  
  
Purple Stain: Koodos to you! You ran away with Shippo? You're gonna have to elaborate on this for me ^.^ Anywys, can you answer the following questions by either review or e-mail- but mention this fic in the title if it's an e- mail. Can I have a basic description of what you wanna look like (i.e. hair color, wearing a dress/pants, basic attitude if you came face to face with Jack Sparrow and Will Turner.) and I would like to know what you'd prefer to be if you lived in Tortuga, (i.e. One of Jack's "acquaintances" such as Scarlett, a pirate, a barmaid, a goat, I don't know- I'll try and make you whatever you want to be)  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Ok, I'm sorry about the confusion between "our" pov and Jacque's. I'll try and separate the changes in pov by ~~~~ from now on. Don't worry about not knowin' about anime- I'll probably have at least one other appear-in-the-story contest ^.~  
  
Sorry about not responding to everyone's reviews, but my e-mail's not receiving a bunch of them-I fixed it, but, for now, I'm only gonna respond to the reviews that ask me questions 'cause I'm really tired and want to go to sleep.  
  
Next Chappie: Ok, last time I lied, we'll really get to see the Pearl!!!!  
  
Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think, and all suggestions are welcome 'cause I haven't the slightest idea where this fic is going!  
  
*Pyrite* 


	5. A Bit of Bad Luck

Disclaimer: Sess: She doesn't own PotC.  
  
Py: *calls from across the room* Yes I doooo!!  
  
Sess: Ignore her drugged-up-on-Nyquil ravings  
  
Py: I'm not drugged up on Nyquil! I've only drunk one bottle today.  
  
Sess: O.o  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 5: A bit of bad luck  
  
"Here Miss," A maid says as she places a bed warmer in between the covers of Elizabeth's bed. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."  
  
"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth replies.  
  
"Well," The maid says confused, " I meant you being threatened by that horrible pirate, sounds terrifying."  
  
"Oh, yes, it was terrifying."  
  
"But the Commodore proposed." The maid changes the subject with an excited voice. "Fancy that. That's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."  
  
"It is a smart match," Elizabeth says, wistfully. "He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying."  
  
"Well," The maid says in a timid voice. " That Will Turner, he's a fine man, too."  
  
"That is too bold." Elizabeth coldly states as she realizes how true the maid's words are.  
  
"Well," The maid says respectfully as she leaves. "Begging your pardon, Miss, it was not my place."  
  
"But it is mine." Jacque says as she steps into Elizabeth's room, having heard the latter portion of their conversation. "You know that she's right."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Elizabeth scoffs as she fiddles with her bedspread.  
  
"Of course you don't, Miss I-had-a-dream-about-you-last-night-and-I'm- telling-you-this-in-front-of-my-father-because-you-mean-nothing-to-me." Jacque mocks.  
  
"Oh.you're horrible." Elizabeth says, aggravated. "You're just jealous that Commodore Norrington proposed to me."  
  
"Oh, really?" Jacque asks as she begins to loose her reign on her temper. "Well then, perhaps I should find someone for myself, and, unlike you, I find nothing wrong with Will Turner." She says and exits the room, leaving Elizabeth to mull over her situation.  
  
"Come 'ere, boy. Nice juicy bone, come 'ere. Come on." One of the pirates in the neighboring cells coaxes the mangy dog that held the keys to the cell.  
  
"You can keep doing that forever," Jack says nonchalantly from his corner of the cell. "The dog is never going to move."  
  
"Well, sorry if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of the other pirates jeers at them.  
  
"Actually," You say as you observe the pirates. " You did resign to getting yourselves caught, at the very least, when you set foot into Port Royal and remained together. How is it that all six of you managed to get caught?"  
  
"We was betrayed." One of them ominously states.  
  
"Yeah," You mumble to Jack. "Betrayed by their own loose tongues, most likely."  
  
Jack is about to answer when the familiar crack of a cannon fills the air.  
  
"I know those guns." He murmurs as he scrambles up and looks out the window. "It's the Pearl." He states with a mixture of delight and hatred in his voice.  
  
"The Black Pearl?" One of the prisoners asks. "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."  
  
"Dimwit." You say to him. "If there's no survivors then where do the stories come from, hm?"  
  
Jacque awoke to a loud boom in the air. Sitting up, she runs to the balcony, where she sees the Black Pearl firing from the harbor. Already in a pair of boots, she runs down the hallway to Elizabeth's room and meets Elizabeth at the top of the staircase.  
  
"What's happening?" Elizabeth yells over the noise.  
  
"Pirates!" Jacque responds.  
  
Both girls' eyes widen as they hear someone pounding on the door. They turn to find the butler with his hand already on the handle.  
  
"Don't!" They both cry as he opens to door to reveal two grungy pirates who immediately shoot him.  
  
"Look, girls!" The taller of the two cries as his companion smiles wickedly.  
  
Jacque and Elizabeth run into the nearest bedroom, locking the door.  
  
"Miss Swann," One of the maids cries desperately from her hiding spot in the closet. "They've come to kidnap you."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth cries as Jacque shakes her head, knowing the martyr attitude that this will wake in Elizabeth.  
  
"You're the Governor's daughter." The maid finishes, as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.  
  
"They haven't seen you." Elizabeth says in a determined voice. " Hide and at the first chance you get, run to the fort. You should do the same, Jacque."  
  
"No way." Jacque says, rolling her eyes at Elizabeth. "Do you actually expect me to stay out of this? Plus, the pirates have already seen me."  
  
"But you could be killed." Elizabeth argues.  
  
"So could you." Jacque retorts.  
  
They both turn as they hear the door handle being rattled and sprint into the next room.  
  
"Gotcha." One of the pirates declares as he grabs hold of Elizabeth's arm.  
  
"Not yet, you don't." Jacque asserts as she hits the other pirate on the head with a bed warmer before emptying the hot embers onto the pirate's head.  
  
The girls run to the stairs, but find themselves cornered by another pirate. As they begin to advance on the girls, a cannonball flies through the window and smacks the pirate on the stairs into the wall.  
  
"Come on!" Jacque yells to Elizabeth as the run into the dining room, barring the door with candlesticks. Jacque runs over to one of the nearby closets and opens it. Beckoning to Elizabeth, who was trying unsuccessfully to release a sword from the mantelpiece, they run inside, closing the doors just as the two pirates force the doors open.  
  
"We know you're here, Poppets," One of them taunts as he looks around the room.  
  
"Poppets." The other repeats in a crazed voice.  
  
"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you." The first pirate says as he smiles wickedly at his cohort. "We will find you, poppets. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."  
  
"Gold calls." The other repeats as the light between the doors of the closet disappears.  
  
"Ello, Poppets." The pirate says menacingly as he opens the doors, to find the girls truly cornered.  
  
"Parley!" Elizabeth yells in a panicked voice.  
  
"What?" Both Jacque and the pirate ask.  
  
"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your Captain." She says in a confident voice.  
  
"I know the code." The pirate states.  
  
"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Elizabeth continues in an all-knowing voice that Jacque could see was getting on the pirate's nerves.  
  
"To blazes with the code." The crazed-sounding pirate says as he brings his blade closer to Elizabeth's neck.  
  
"They want to be taken to the Captain." The other pirate says as he lowers his companion's hand. "And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."  
  
"It's the Pearl. It's the Pearl." Jack continues to mumble as he stares out the window, transfixed by the ship in the harbor.  
  
"We get it already." You say as you pull on Jack's shirt, dragging him away from the window.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Jack asks, turning to look at you.  
  
"What do you think." You begin but are cut off as Jack glances out the window and grabs your waist, throwing you onto the farthest corner of the cell as a cannonball smashes into the outer wall, sending debris flying.  
  
You open your eyes and look over Jack's shoulder to find that the cannon had blasted a hole through the cell wall. Your 'friendly neighbors'' cell wall.  
  
"My sympathies, my friends." One of them says, laughing as he looks at you and Jack while his comrades climb out the hole.. "It's no matter of luck, at all."  
  
"Oh yes it is," You mutter as Jack looks at you curiously. "Someone obviously hates you."  
  
Jack flashes you a toothy smile as he stands up, and you watch as he inspects the fist-sized hole in your size of the wall.  
  
"I don't think that you'd be able to fit thought that one, luv." He says as you lightly kick him in the shin.  
  
Jack just smiles as he wanders over to the other side of the cell and picks up the bone that is lying on the floor.  
  
"Come on doggy," He says as he waves the bone in front of the dog. "It's just you an' me an' the lass here now. Come on, good boy."  
  
"This is your brilliant plan?" You ask as you come to stand next to Jack, who shrugs. You roll your eyes and hold your arms open through the bars and make a slight clicking noise with your tongue.  
  
"What? How'd you know that?" Jack asks as he watches the dog cautiously approach you. "Never mind Come on, bit closer. That's it you filthy, slimy, mangy cad."  
  
You hit Jack over the head as the dog runs off. "Look what you did! Don't insult anything else that might help us! I almost." You look up as a crash sounds and good ol' Smith is thrown down the stairs, followed by two pirates.  
  
"This ain't the armory." One of them states, as you ponder the depths of idiocy for a moment.  
  
"Well, well, well," His companion says as he steps closer to the cell. "Look what we have here, Twigg. Cap'n Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Last time I saw you," Twigg spits in a menacing voice. "You were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much. And the girl's can't be any better if she's stuck here with him." He comments as he looks to the open wall of the neighboring cell.  
  
"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack says in a calm, confidant voice. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."  
  
The pirate growls, and thrusts his arm through the bars and grabs Jack by the throat.  
  
"So," Jack says as he stares at the now skeletal arm. "There is a curse. That's interesting."  
  
"You know nothing of Hell." The pirate spits, giving Jack's neck one final squeeze before leaving in search of the armory.  
  
"I take it they don't like you very much." You remark as you and Jack watch their shadows disappear.  
  
"You could say that." Jack says, still gazing in the direction of the pirates. "Very interesting."  
  
Py: Ok, next chappie we'll get to meet Will and find out what the heck's going to happen to Lizzy and Jacque, finally meet Barbossa, and we'll head for Tortuga!  
  
Hey, did anyone else see that Johnny Depp is People Magazine's Hottest Man of the Year? ^.^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Purple Stain: Thanks! I'm trying to put more character into the "you" character as I go along. You stole Shippo? He's so cute!!! Can I hug him? (Sesshomaru: *glare* -.- Py: *sticks tongue out as Sess*) That's a great description and I'll try to include as much of it as I can. I'd trust Jack too- I mean come on- he's Jack. I love the drinking game idea.*begins to plot Will's drunken demise while evil, malicious laughter erupts in the background* ^.^  
  
Cryptic Storm: Glad I could help. Yes, the messes that can occur are key. Ooh, the pure chaos I can ensue! I love having power! Yeah, about the e- mail.I got the quotes thing, and replied, so you should be able to reply to that, but if I don't get it by the next chapter I'm gonna ask you to put it in your review. My server's been givin' me problems and it's bouncing about half of my e-mails back. I don't know why. *pout*  
  
Bluelady198: Hey, sorry about your review not getting' through in time, you were right, by the way. There'll be another chance towards the end of the story, 'cause I'm too sick right now to think of another one for Tortuga. Sorry!  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Yeah, there'll be another chance later, probably around the end. I understand the head hurting, mine's pounding and making my vision blur at the moment- look at all the pretty colors- anyways, thanks and feel free to share whatever thoughts you have.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!  
  
Oh, and please review this chapter too! The button's right down there (  
  
Py: That Nyquil's kickin' in. I can barely.*rests head on desk*  
  
Sess: Oh well, she's been sick all week. She'll post this tomorrow. *Carries Py up to her room* 


	6. We Have an Accord?

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: I don't own PotC! I can't even own the DVD until Christmas! Wah! *sobs hysterically*  
  
Sess: -.- stop whining.  
  
Py: Oh shut up you; don't think that I don't know that you have a copy of it hidden in the attic. *glare* Oh, by the way, thanks for all of you guys who wished me well. I'm better now ^.^ Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 6: We have an accord?  
  
Jacque and Elizabeth look up as their small rowboat approached the ethereal Black Pearl.  
  
"I din' know we was takin' prisoners." A very tall, dark, and formidable- looking pirate states as they climb aboard the ship.  
  
"The poppetts have invoked the right of parley." The pirate that was known as Pintel explained.  
  
"I am here to negotiate-" Elizabeth is cut off when the dark pirate backhands her.  
  
"You will speak when spoken too." He growls menacingly at Elizabeth as he raises his arm to strike her again.  
  
"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." A grizzled pirate with an eerie monkey on his shoulder as he grabs the offending hand before it makes contact.  
  
"Aye, sir." The pirate growls, backing away from Elizabeth but continuing to throw hardened glares at her and Jacque.  
  
"My apologies, Miss.?" The pirate questions with a sneer.  
  
"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth says, ignoring his question and cutting to the chase. " I am here to negotiate the cessation of the hostilities against Port Royal."  
  
"There's a lot of long words there, Miss;" Barbossa says with an aggravating smile. " We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want."  
  
"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth says sharply, as Jacque shakes her head slightly, wondering if Elizabeth can hear how utterly naïve she sounds.  
  
"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Barbossa says impishly. "Means no."  
  
"That's it." Jacque mutters as she decides to take matters into her own hands. She walks over to Elizabeth, snatches the chain around her neck, and dangles it over the railing.  
  
"Very well, I'll drop it." She states simply, watching how every pirate's eyes fasten to the small piece of gold.  
  
"Me holds are burstin' with swag and that bit o' swine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa asks with a cool laugh.  
  
"It's what you've been searching for." Elizabeth states with confidence. " I recognize the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."  
  
"Did ya now?" Barbossa asks with a slightly amused face.  
  
"Fine," Jacque casually comments as she releases a good portion of the chain in her hand. " If it's worthless, there's no point in us keepin' it. I'll just let it go here and the current will carry it to sea." She says with a smirk, knowing that, although the pirates could easily retrieve the medallion if it sunk into the cove, they were loath to search the entire ocean.  
  
"Ah," Barbossa chuckles, as he analyzes the girls at the railing. "You have names, Missies?"  
  
"Elizabeth. Turner." Elizabeth states after a moment's thought. "I'm a maid in the Governor's household."  
  
"Aye," Barbossa says thoughtfully, as soft murmurs of "Bootstrap" echo throughout the ship. "And who might you be?" He asks, turning to Jacque.  
  
"I'm." Jacque pauses for a moment, mentally pleading with every deity she'd heard of that she'd be able to pull this off. " I'm her sister, Jacqueline."  
  
(A/N: Hey, Jacque's here w/ me so you get to have random comments thrown in and random insanity- don't know if that's good or bad ^.^  
  
Jac: that's awesome!!!!)  
  
"Her sister." Barbossa trails off, lost in thought for a moment. "And how did a maid come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?"  
  
"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Jacque says, glancing over at Elizabeth who couldn't say that for herself.  
  
" Very well," Barbossa says in a newly resigned voice. "Hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return."  
  
Elizabeth drops the medallion reluctantly into Barbossa's waiting hand. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Barbossa turns and begins to walk away from Jacque and Elizabeth.  
  
"Still the guns 'n stow 'em!" Barbossa bellows to his crew and turns to walk to the helm.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth calls after Barbossa. "You have to take us to shore! According to the code of the order of the brethren-"  
  
"No he doesn't." Jacque states in an exasperated voice as Barbossa turns to look at her, intrigued. " Elizabeth, when you made that agreement, you failed to demand that we be returned. or left alive, now that I think about it." She trails off as her eyes widen in realization.  
  
"Aye," Barbossa says with a cruel laugh. " The lass is right. First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations or agreement, so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules." He said, grinning and showing his rotting teeth. " Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, ladies."  
  
"Do you really think that that's going to work?" You ask with a yawn as you watch Jack attempt to open the lock with the splintered bone.  
  
"Have any better ideas, luv?" Jack asks as he continues to rigorously jiggle the bone. "C'mon, please?" He pleads with the lock.  
  
"You know, Jack," You say with a smirk as you walk next to him and stare intently at the bone. "It's pretty sad when two unguarded pirates can't even open a lock."  
  
You freeze as you hear footsteps echoing down the steps and you and Jack glance at each other before throwing the bone back into the cell and lying down on the ground.  
  
"You, Sparrow!" You look up to find a rather disheveled-looking young man standing on the other side of the cell.  
  
"Aye." Jack answers nonchalantly from his spot on the floor.  
  
"You are familiar with the ship, the Black Pearl?" He asks, his eyes desperately looking at Jack for an answer.  
  
"I've heard of it." Jack answers casually.  
  
"Where does it make berth?" He asks as Jack snorts.  
  
"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asks, sitting up as the young man, apparently not grasping the sarcasm, continues to stare at Jack.  
  
"Cap'n Barbossa and his crew sailed from the dreaded Isle de Muerta." You state as the man notices you for the first time. "It's an island that can't be found except by those who already know where it is."  
  
"The ship's real enough." He states indignantly, sending you a glare. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place."  
  
"Why ask me." Jack asks as he studies his nails with a hidden smirk.  
  
"Because you're a pirate." He answers harshly.  
  
"Oh, and you want to turn pirate yourself?" You ask with a laugh.  
  
"Never!" He yells, outraged, before continuing in a subdued voice. "They took Miss Swann."  
  
"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" Jack states cheerfully as he stands up. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone; I see no profit in it for me."  
  
"I can get you out of here." Will states after examining the cell for a moment.  
  
"How's that?" You ask. "That idiot scared the key off."  
  
"I helped build these cells." He states proudly. "These are half pin-barrel hinges." He states as he picks up the bench behind him and positions it against the cell. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."  
  
"What's your name?" You ask the man, hoping for a familiar name to pass from his lips.  
  
"Will Turner." He says as he looks at you for a moment.  
  
"That would be short for William, I imagine." Jack says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?"  
  
"Yes." Will answers slowly, uncertain as to why these two pirates were so intent on learning who he was.  
  
"Aha." Jack says with a smile, walking up to the door. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"  
  
"Agreed." Will says quickly, grasping Jack's hand in his own.  
  
"Us." You say, snapping their attention back to you.  
  
"What?" Will asks, clearly confused.  
  
"You'll spring us from this cell, and then I'm coming with you to the Isle de Muerta." You state simply.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Will asks incredulously, clearly unwilling to free another pirate.  
  
"Because, you said that Elizabeth was taken to the Black Pearl, correct?" You ask.  
  
"Yes." He states. "But, how did you know her name?"  
  
Ignoring his question, you continue. "That means that Jacque was probably taken as well."  
  
Will's eyes widen as your words sink in, before shaking his head. "No, Jacque wouldn't let herself get captured by pirates."  
  
You repress a laugh at his obvious denial. "Are you kidding? Of course she'd stick by Elizabeth- she'd never miss an opportunity for this big of an adventure and that's precisely the problem."  
  
"Well," Jack says, breaking the awkward silence. "It seems as if you're comin' with us, luv. We're gonna need all the help we can get to sail out of this bloody port. The first step, however, would be to get out of this damn cell."  
  
"Fine." Will states in a huff as he pushes down on the bench and door cracks off its hinges. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."  
  
"Not without my effects." You and Jack say simultaneously as you run down the hallway to the storage closet.  
  
"We're going to steal a ship." Will states in disbelief. "That ship?"  
  
"Commandeer." Jack states, looking at Will. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical Term." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. How far are you willing to go to save those girls?"  
  
"'I'd die for them." He states resolutely.  
  
"And you, luv?" Jack says to you.  
  
"Hmph, I won't die for them," You say as you watch Will clench his fists in anger and begin to turn red. "I'll rescue them, but I don't plan on dieing. If I die, then you two'll be dead as well, and then, since we'll all be dead, they'll probably be killed for fun and then who'd be around to enact a horrifically satisfying revenge. But, seeing as we're two brilliant scoundrels and an extremely headstrong but determined boy, there's no way we can die."  
  
"Too true, luv." Jack says with a grin as he motions for you to crawl under a beached rowboat.  
  
Once all three of you get under the boat, you walk to the shore, and then into the water.  
  
"This is either madness or brilliance." Will states from behind you.  
  
"You'd be surprised how often those two traits coincide." Jack says casually.  
  
"Personally, I find it's madness." You state as you gaze down at the ocean floor below you. "Will, watch out for the-" You fell the boat falter slightly and wince. "crab trap."  
  
Jack chuckles slightly, before stopping. "On three, let go of the boat and swim up to the Dauntless. We'll."  
  
"Three!" You yell, cutting Jack off as you let go of the boat and swim upwards. You surface a moment later and swim towards the ship, smiling as you hear Will's coughs as he and Jack surface behind you.  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice." Jack says with a smirk as he begins to swim after you.  
  
NEXT CHAPPIE: TORTUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To make up for the lateness and shortness of this chapter, I'm gonna try to put all of Tortuga into one chapter (I was originally gonna make it two chaps- but you guys have been so great that I'm gonna make it one!)  
  
A/N: Yeah, like I said, sorry about bein' a week late and short, but I'm dying a long and painful death by school.  
  
Anyways, this weekend, Jacque and I rented Pirates of the Carribbean, 'cause we both can't buy it until Christmas. So, we watched the movie like twice before we decided to check out the second disk- the one with all the cool stuff, like deleated scenes. IT WAS SCRATCHED SO DEEPLY IT LIIKED LIKE SOMEONE WAS PLAYING WITH KNIVES!!!! Wahh! So we didn't get to see anything else 'cause we had to take it back and complain.  
  
Sess: Come on, you only have 12 days until you can see it again, stop being such a baby.  
  
Py: *twitch twitch* SHUT UP! *grabs big-ass history textbook and slams it down on sess's head*  
  
Sess: x_x  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Purple Stain: Thank you- that bottle of Aspirin was a lifesaver. You survived finals, I'm so proud of you. My finals are in the middle of January and I'm pretty sure that survival is not an option. O.o'  
  
Cryptic Storm: Yeah, could you please leave your character for Tortuga in your review 'cause my e-mail's not workin' right. You're right, it is a lot easier when they can't remember the plot completely, although it will cause a lot of "strange coincidences."  
  
Stephanie: Thanks. Oh! *smacks head against table* I can't believe I typed that wrong!!!  
  
Bluelady198: Evil malicious laughter rocks!  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Ok, I can't tell you what's gonna happen with Ccap'n Maru and the Tensiga, but we didn't leave them in Tortuga. Maru dropped you and Jaken off in Tortuga and then planned on picking you up again when the docked. Not sayin' anything more. I can't wait until Tortuga either! *evil grin*  
  
SkullAndCrossbones: *blushes* thanks. I'm really sorry about the whole lateness thing, but at least you'll get Tortuga next week, right?  
  
Thanks to Everyone who reviewed!!! I love you all!!!!!!!  
  
(hint hint: that helpful little button down there might be able to bribe me into updating twice next week)  
  
^.~ 


	7. TORTUGA!

Py: *stares at computer screen in complete and utter disbelief*  
  
Sess: Py? *pokes py in the head* Anyone home?  
  
Py: *continues to stare blankly at screen*  
  
Sess: *looks at computer screen* look, you got over 50 reviews.  
  
Py:*snaps out of it* Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess: Wha- *is cut off by py glomping him*  
  
Py: Oh my God!!!!!!!! I can't believe this! *turns to readers with tears in her eyes* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *begins to bounce around the room screaming incoherently*  
  
Sess: *winces and covers ears as he glares at readers* now look what you've done  
  
Py: *smacks Sess* Don't yell at the readers! Nice readers, good readers. here!- creepy cursed gold for everyone!! *tosses Aztec gold to readers*  
  
Sess: *shakes head as py begins to bounce around the room again, and covers his ears as he walks out of the room*  
  
Py: *continues to squeal with glee* ^______^ (((((((((  
  
Sess: *reenters room holding sign* SHE DOESN'T OWN PotC!!!!!  
  
Py: *sees sign, grabs sign, and proceeds to rip sign into little pieces*  
  
Sess: She won't clam down for at least a week.  
  
Py: but I'm happy! *big ass grin* ^_^  
  
Sess: *mumbles* that's what scares me.  
  
Py: Anyways, on with the fic!!! ^_^  
  
*  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
*  
  
Smirking manically, you unsheathe your sword and run your finger lightly along the sharp edge.  
  
"Everyone stay clam." Jack announces to the crew of the Dauntless in an amused voice. "We are taking over the ship."  
  
"Aye! Avast!" Will calls as you and Jack send an 'are-you-serious?' look to Will.  
  
"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Gillette announces haughtily. "You'll never make it out of the bay."  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack says, as if it is the most logical answer in the world and nods to you.  
  
Taking his hint, you step behind one distracted sailor and slash your sword quickly with precision. You laugh as the unfortunate soldier's pants and belt fall to the ground along with his weapons and turn to smile innocently at the rest of the crew.  
  
"Aye," Jack says with an approving smirk. "Ye'd best get goin' lads, before she decides to stop playing around."  
  
You don't even attempt to hold in your laughter as the soldiers quickly lower a rowboat and scramble in. You turn around to find Will looking at you, scandalized, while Jack lets out a chuckle.  
  
"You had them runnin, luv. I've got the feelin' that you've had practice."  
  
To that, you simply smirk wider.  
  
*  
  
"Here they come." Will announces, watching the Interceptor close in on the Dauntless.  
  
"Oi! Jack!" You yell into the ship. "We've got company! Almost done?"  
  
"Of course, luv." Jack says as he swaggers onto the deck. "Now, I suggest that we climb up and prepare to board."  
  
"Fine." You state as you grab a rope from Will and follow him up into the sails. You stop for a moment, turning to the mast; a little mischief never hurt anyone.  
  
*  
  
"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" Norrington shouts as his men board the Dauntless.  
  
You turn to Jack, who smirks and nods as he swings quietly across the ships. You turn to Will, motioning for him to go, but he refuses, shaking his head and motioning for you to go first. Not about to leave the most inexperienced member of your group behind to cause trouble, you do the first thing that comes to mind; you push him off the yard, hoping that he has enough good sense to hold onto the rope. He lets out a startled yelp, alerting the soldiers who turn just in time to see Will land rather ungracefully on the deck, and you swing across.  
  
"Sailors!" Norrington calls with a sliver of surprise and panic in his voice. " Back to the Interceptor! Now!"  
  
The sailors all rush to the side only to find that Jack has knocked off all the boarding planks and hoisted the anchor.  
  
"Thank you, Commodore," He calls in mocking voice. "for getting us ready to make way. We'd 'av had a hard time of it by ourselves!"  
  
You smirk as a sailor tries to jump between the two ships and belly flops into the water before turning to climb up the sails; you don't trust those idiotic soldiers to be able to tie their own shoes, much less properly tie the sails.  
  
After retying the sails to your satisfaction, you walk over to the wheel, which Jack is possessively gripping, as if someone was going to come and steal it away from him, and Will, who is leaning on the rail and staring out into the ocean.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" You ask as you approach the two of them.  
  
"Aye." Jack answers contently, seeming more relaxed now that he's back on the ocean.  
  
"It is." Will says wistfully. "I haven't been on the sea since I came looking for my father after my mother died."  
  
"Is that so?" Jack asks, waiting for Will to say what's on his mind.  
  
"My father, Will Turner." Will says, as he looks over at Jack. "And in jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm no simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."  
  
"I knew 'em." Jack says as he turns to look back out over the ocean for a moment. "Probably one of the only who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"Ah." You say as you feel something unreachable click in the back of your mind; something you should recognize.  
  
"Bootstrap?" Will questions, confused.  
  
"Good man, good pirate." Jack says as he watches Will's features contort into an angry scowl. "I swear, you look just like him."  
  
"It's not true!" Will declares as you decide that this is the point where he enters the stage of ignorant denial. "He was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."  
  
"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack declares, annoyed by Will's childish answer.  
  
"My father was NOT a pirate!" Will shouts as he unsheathes his sword and points it at Jack's back.  
  
"Put it away, son." Jack states calmly.  
  
"You know, he's right." You add, as you watch Will tense. "Even I've heard of your father, and I've only been here two years."  
  
Jack gives you a strange glance and you mentally slap yourself as you realize what you just said.  
  
"Put it away." Jack repeats in a lazy manner. "It's not worth getting beat again." He adds arrogantly.  
  
"You didn't beat me." Will states in a childish manner. " You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd of killed you."  
  
"And that's no incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack asks as you nod your head in agreement. The nodding proved to be a bad move seeing as the creak of the sails turning was the only warning given before the yard swung across the deck, catching both you and Will.  
  
"Jack!" You shout heatedly, not appreciating having the wind knocked out of your stomach and then being dangled over the sea.  
  
"Sorry, luv." Jack says with a sheepish smile as you hoist yourself up into a sitting position on the yard. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these; what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance- you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that one day. And me, for example, I can let you drown, but I'm pretty sure the lass'd raise hell an' I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all on my onesies, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" He asks as he swings you back on board and offers Will his sword.  
  
"Tortuga." Will asks as he takes the sword.  
  
"Tortuga." Jack answers with a smile.  
  
"Tortuga." You say as you exchange a knowing smile with Jack.  
  
* (A/N: Finally! It's here! We've finally made it to Tortuga!!!!!! *throws confetti into the air*  
  
Sess: ahem.  
  
Py: Oh, right- Tortuga!!!!)  
  
". More importantly," Jack lectures to Will, " It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"  
  
"It'll linger." Will says with a grimace as you and Jack laugh good- naturedly.  
  
"Listen, Jack." You say as you casually pick up a pear from a cart. "I've got a few things to check up on. How's about I meet you two at the tavern?"  
  
"Alright, luv." Jack says, after a moment's contemplation. "We'll see ya there.don't take too long."  
  
You smile at his concern and, on impulse, quickly kiss him on the cheek, and turn back down the street, smiling and shaking your head as you hear two resounding slaps echo in the distance.  
  
*  
  
"Who?" The innkeeper asks again as he takes another swig of the tankard of rum in front of him.  
  
"Jaken." You enunciate for the fourth time. "Short, pirate with yellow eyes who's ugly as hell?" Seeing the innkeeper's blank stare, you sigh exasperatedly. "Ah- never mind!" You shout as you stomp out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"Jaken!!!!!!!!" You shout as you stomp up the stairs. "Get your weasely little arse out here this minute!"  
  
You hear a crash and someone scuttling around the door on your right. It opens and you find yourself staring down at Jaken's bald head.  
  
"Shut yer gob already." He says with a glare.  
  
"I missed you too." You say sarcastically as you step into his room.  
  
"The things I do for the Cap'n." You hear him mutter under his breath. "Listen, brat, Something's come up."  
  
*  
  
You step into the tavern, scanning the room for Jack and Will. You still can't believe that by some quirk of fate, the Tensiga's crew has dispersed for the time being. Well, at least you won't have to explain to Cap'n Maru why you're joining another ship temporarily. You roll your eyes as you spot Will leaning uncomfortably against a pole, desperately trying to push a rather plump doxie away from him.  
  
"No-really ma'm, I don't need anything from you." You hear Will stammer as the woman presses herself up against him.  
  
"You heard him, you stupid strumpet!" You yell as you grab the woman and pull her away from Will and shove her in the opposite direction. "Sod off!"  
  
You watch with satisfaction as she all but runs away from you.  
  
"Thanks." Will says, embarrassed.  
  
"No problem." You say as you lead him over to the bar. "What say you to a drink?"  
  
"Oh, I don't drink that much." Will says as he eyes the rather large tankards.  
  
"We'll fix that." You state as you signal to the bartender, who sends two mugs your way. You hand one to Will and watch as he chokes on his first sip.  
  
"That's. that's strong stuff." Will stutters as he takes another sip.  
  
"Don't worry." You laugh. "It gets better as you go."  
  
You turn your head to look at Jack and a man you presume to be Gibbs talking intently at their table. Your eyes widen as you notice a familiar pirate with her long red hair tied back pass the table and walk up to the bar.  
  
"Storm?!" You cry out to her as she turns her head to look at you in shock.  
  
She quickly abandons the pirate she was flirting with and grabs the stool next to you.  
  
"I thought you just shipped out of here?" She asks incredulously.  
  
"I, umm, I'm actually-" She quickly cuts you off before you can answer.  
  
"I can't believe that the three of us are all in Tortuga! We haven't all been here since you left with the Tensiga the first time." She exclaims.  
  
"Three?" You question. "You mean that Violet's here too?"  
  
"Did I hear someone say my name?" You turn around and find a vagabond with thick, brown hair and light blue eyes smiling at you; Violet.  
  
"Violet, ¿Como estás? I thought that you went back to Tobago?" You question happily; you rarely get to see her because she's more of a wander than anything else.  
  
"I did, and now I'm back. Now, who's that?" She asks, pointing over your shoulder at Will.  
  
"Oh," You forgot about Will, whoops. "This is Will Turner. Will, this is Violet and Storm."  
  
"Hello." Will said, a little uncomfortable with the calculating stare he was receiving from Storm.  
  
"So, Will." Violet says as she calls the barkeep over and you turn your attention to Storm.  
  
"Storm." You begin.  
  
"That's Bootstrap's son?" She asks incredulously.  
  
You nod.  
  
"You do know that they're hunting for him?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah," You start. "About that, we're actually goin' lookin' for the Pearl."  
  
You shift nervously as an uncomfortable silence rises; Storm was the first friend you had made in Tortuga and had taught you how to survive there before she left with her own ship. She's got her own past that you've only heard about once, when she was completely drunk, but you'll never forget it. You feel guilty about bringin' her past out to haunt her, but there's nothing that could keep you from sailin' for the Black Pearl.  
  
"You know what you're getting' yourself into, an' you can't say I didn't warn you." She says finally, her eyes silently pleading with you not to go through with this.  
  
"I'll be fine." You reassure her.  
  
Storm sighs, and shakes her head, knowing that you're even more stubborn than she is, when you put your mind to it. She suddenly smiles wickedly as she looks over your shoulder. You turn to see Violet and Will, next to three empty tankards of rum.  
  
"Violet!" You shout as she attempts to look up innocently at you.  
  
"What?" She asks with a laugh as she watches Will cough when he swallows the rest of his tankard. You watch as Will sways dangerously in his seat.  
  
"Look at him!" You say as you grab the tankard from Will. "You challenged a naïve lad who's never had a pint of rum before in his life to a drinking match?! Where's the sport in that?"  
  
"She's right, you know." Storm says from behind you. "Even you knew that he wouldn't last long, Violet. Now, I do suggest that we leave before we have to haul him out of here in retribution."  
  
"You'd better come back." Storm whispers in your ear as she grabs Violet's arm. "C'mon Violet, let's see if we can find some handsome scallywags on the way home."  
  
As they walk into the crowd, you turn to look at a very smashed Will.  
  
"Will," You say, smacking his cheek to keep him from falling asleep. "I don't want to drag you around tonight, so stay awake."  
  
"'m fine." Will says, awkwardly standing up. "See, I'm-"  
  
You let out a groan of annoyance as Will's eyes roll to the back of his head and he collapses into your arms.  
  
"This is just great." You mumble sarcastically as you wonder what you're going to do with him now.  
  
"Having trouble, luv?" Jack's voice betrays his amusement as he looks at the amusing image of you attempting to hold Will upright.  
  
"Shut up, Jack, and tell me you've gotten us a room?" You ask.  
  
"Anxious, luv?" He asks with a toothy smile.  
  
"You wish. Get this oaf outta my arms." You order, looking up at Jack with pleading eyes that you'd perfected over the years.  
  
"Well, who could resist that? Besides," He says as he hoists Will over his shoulder easily. "I think it's time you and I had a little talk."  
  
Groaning, you grab two pints of rum and follow him up the stairs; you have the feeling it's going to be a very long night.  
  
* A/N: Ok, so I didn't finish Tortuga, but at least we're there, right? Plus, I'm really really really tired- too tired to keep writing.  
  
Sess: Well, you've been working for, *glances at clock* at least three hours.  
  
Py: O.o' Whoops, anyways, I'm not going to be able to update next Saturday 'cause I'll be out of town.  
  
Sess: Finally, I get the house to myself *smirks*  
  
Py: *hits sess over the head with a frying pan* As I was saying, I'll be out of town, but I promise to update the following Saturday and, maybe I'll update on Monday. I don't know, it depends on how I feel.  
  
Oh, and by the way- DO YOU GUYS WANT A WILL/LIZZY PAIRING OR A WILL/JACQUE? (if you haven't guessed, you/jack's already set in stone)  
  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS- YOU'RE THE BEST!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bluelady198: School's a drag, isn't it? Oh well, when I take over the world, I'll abolish it! *evil, malicious laughter sounds in the background as lightning flashes*  
  
Twistedwords2003: First off, let me say THANK YOU. The best thing you can do when you start a new story is to review every chapter and I'm soooo glad you did ^.^ Give me your opinions on the pairings. Yes, Inuyasha is on Cartoon Network. You make me feel so loved. The romance is comin'- we just had to get outta Port Royal. I'm seein' some in, oh, the next chappie, perhaps? *evil smirk* I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't get this out before you left- I can't find time to write until Friday nights ('cause I'm a dork with no social life) and usually double check and update on Saturdays. Here. *grabs Sess* Go, find twistedwords2003, and carry her up the nearest stairwell *shoves sess out the door*  
  
Sida: You know, up until I read your review, I never truly realized that I was writing a self-insertion fic- something I'd sworn never to do. Oh well, I guess that I can bend a few of my rules 'cause, for some crazy reason I can't fathom, people are reviewin' this fic. Oh, and that this fic is a gift. Ok, I don't know what's wrong with fanfiction, but I've been putting big-ass dividers from the start. I'm using one small * now, hoping that that'll work. Thanks for bringing that to my attention!  
  
Stacey Lofton: Thanks! I know what you mean about havin' a ton of fanfics in your head- I actually fall asleep every thinking up fanfics. My problem is that I'm like the world's biggest procrastinator so I could never stick to writing and updating 'cause it takes me anywhere between 2-3 hours to write a chapter about this size. I'll spend five minutes thinking of the right phrase- I have an issue with flow- only to delete it when I'm done. I've always loved the eccentric comments other authors use, so I decided to try my own in this fic ^.^ I think that every fanfiction writer/reader is at least a little insane.  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Ok, so we don't get to see Cap'n Maru and the Tensiga at least until the end of the story. I just couldn't deal with how much the plot would change if I added them into the main plot. Yeah, that's exactly why I had Jacque say that she was Lizzy's sister. I mean, I've read other fanfics that don't do that with an OC that are wonderful, but I always wonder why the crew of the Pearl keeps them, and alive, nonetheless.  
  
Cryptic Storm: No it wasn't too late. I'm glad I got a hold of you. Sorry about not bein' able to include everything you wrote down about the character, and I hope I was semi-close to what you wanted.  
  
Purple Stain: Hey, sorry about not using everything you sent me, but I hope you like it. I included what I could, and I'm sorry it's not everything you sent me. Anyways, I want to know your thoughts on this.  
  
EVERYONE HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please tell me what you think, or just any random comments you have, by reviewing! 


	8. Oh That aka Sess is gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC.  
  
Ok, so do you guys see how pathetic that disclaimer was? I'll give you one guess as to what it's missing. SESSHOMARU!!! Yes, Sess, *sniffle sniffle* has been kidnapped! Now, twistedwords2003, I do have to commend you on your originality for making me update, but GIVE ME MY SESS BACK!!!!!!! Oh, and by the way, if anyone else tries this little trick to make me update, I'll extract my revenge by waiting to update for at least two weeks ^.~  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 8: Oh. That.  
  
"Sit down, luv." Jack says, jerking his head toward the small table in the center of the room as he unceremoniously drops Will onto a wooden bench across the room with a thud.  
  
You shake your head slightly and set down the two pints of rum. "Well, what is it that you want to talk to me about, Jack?" You ask, cutting to the chase.  
  
"Well, I don't know, lass." He begins playfully. "What do you want to talk about? The weather, the eunuch's drinking habits, or, we could always start with how you know Storm?"  
  
"Nosy tonight, aren't we?" You ask as he stares intently at you, patiently waiting for an answer. "Well, it's pretty simple, really. When I first came to Tortuga two years ago, I got myself into a bit of a predicament." You shudder as you remember the feeling of four blades pressed against your skin. " And Storm just happened to walk by and help me out of it." Understatement of the century. "After she found out that I wanted to find a ship to sail with, she took me in, gave me a place to stay, and taught me the basics to being a 'brilliant pirate wench'."  
  
"Hm." Jack says after a moment's pause. "I suppose, being the intuitive lass you are, that you somehow drug her past out of her."  
  
"Once." You admit, a slight grin spreading across your face. "An' she was really, really, really drunk."  
  
"So," He says, leaning closer to you from his seat across the table. "You know exactly what we're after, and who the brat is."  
  
You simply nod to this and take a sip of your rum, not wanting to comment, lest you expose some bit of knowledge of what will happen.  
  
You both fall into a comfortable silence, drinking your rum while Jack hums that annoying song that you've come to love.really bad eggs. Suddenly, you notice that he's stopped humming and is looking at you strangely, as if he was assessing you or something.  
  
"What did you mean, luv," Jack begins as you put your rum down on the table, looking at him inquisitively, wondering what you could have said to arouse his curiosity.. "When you said that you'd only been here two years?"  
  
Oh. That.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry about the extreme shortness, but did I fail to mention the Sess is my muse? Yeah, I'm completely out of my rather short supply of random inspiration without him. ^.^  
  
Next Chappie: We'll have to answer Jack's question, (or get him drunk enough to forget it- but I don't think he's that stupid) and finish up Tortuga! It will be a great and long chapter 'cause I WILL have Sess back. (remember that I can't update until the 3rd 'cuse I'm goin' to see my friend in Indiana. ^.^)  
  
Anyways, I luv you all and enjoy your freedom while it lasts!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Purple Stain: Thanks- I was going for amusing. By the way, I'm pretty sure that you'll be reappearing at the end ^.~ but under what circumstances. you'll have to find out.  
  
Cryptic Storm: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. When I wrote that scene, I was so nervous and sure that I would mess up the characters that you wanted.  
  
Twistedwords2003: Your ploy for getting me to update worked, but, as you have undoubtedly seen, kidnapping Sess has some side effects other than my unhappiness. Has he used up all of the conditioner in your house yet? Not to mention that he eats more than anyone else I've seen and still keeps in amazingly great shape ^.^ If you brought him out in public, has your house been mobbed by drooling fangirls yet? After you give him back, you may be allowed to visit him 'cause, undoubtedly, you'll be suffering from withdrawal symptoms. Have a great trip! (AND GIVE ME MY SESS!!!!!!)  
  
Haruka-hime: Wwell, princess, you'll just have to wait and see how two extra people mess up the plot. I'm sure that if you think about it, you'll be able to come up with a few ideas.  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Yeah, I guess that now Tortuga's gonna be split into 3 chappies, although even I don't really count this as a chapter. Romance in the next one. if I'm not feeling like torturing my readers *evil smirk* Violet and Storm are actually Purple Stain and Cryptic Storm, who won the first contest I held. (Don't worry, I'm pretty surt that there will be another one.) No, wanting to know what Sess looks like isn't random, but he does look kinda weird at first, you just have to remember that his clothes are that of a deamon lord of feudal Japan. ^.^'' You can get some pics at to enter, look at the right and click on the white box to the left of the word Sesshomaru, (it's kinda hard to read), and then, you can find a pretty good pic if you click on his Basic profile. You'll also get to see Jaken in the pic, he's best describes as the "creepy-lookin' toad thing." I hope this helps ^.^  
  
Bluelady198: YES!!! We're free from that prison called school for about two weeks!.What the heck? Only two weeks; that's kinda depressing. *backs away from pointy weapons* Ok. I'll update by the third. *looks around frantically as pointy weapons come closer* Where's Sess when I need him? 


	9. Flying Chairs and Fluffy Crabs!

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: Sess is back!!!! ^__^ *throws confetti in air and dances wildly*  
  
Sess: *walks into room* Wha-  
  
Py: *glomps Sess* you're back!!!!!  
  
Sess: I've been back for over a week and you're just now realizing this?  
  
Py: Shut up. I'm sick an' drugged up on Nyquil again an' can say anything I want. Like. I own Pirates of the Caribbean!  
  
Sess: Reality check: if you owned PotC you wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Py:*pouts for a moment before light bulb pops up above head* Hey Sess. Will you buy the rights to PotC for me?  
  
Sess: No. -.-  
  
Py: Pretty please? I know you can. *gives him puppy dog eyes*  
  
Sess: Hey- I invented that look, and NO.  
  
Py: Please? *eyes begin to water*  
  
Sess: *flinches* Maybe.  
  
Py: Yay! Sess is gonna buy Pirates for me! ^_______^  
  
Sess: *mutters* Yeah, when hell freezes over.  
  
Py: *evil smirk* anybody wanna go ice skating?  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 9: Flying chairs and fluffy crabs  
  
Oh. That.  
  
Of all the random comments he chose to remember that'd have to be the one. Maybe you were the unlucky one. you had to have the most malicious karma in the Caribbean.  
  
"Luv?" Jack questions, breaking your thoughts as his kohl lined eyes focus on you intently.  
  
"Umm.well, it's really quite simple; I didn't come to the Caribbean until two years ago." You say, leaving out the fact that technically you weren't alive before two years ago, hoping that your extremely vague answer will suffice.  
  
"I realize that." Jack says slowly as he studies your face. "But here's the thing; I can't seem to place that accent of yours. I was wondering where you're from."  
  
" What accent?" You question hastily. As far as you'd been told, ever since you were little, you'd mimicked the accents around you.  
  
"Well, it's not that apparent," Jack says slowly. "But you roll your r's like a Spaniard while you speak English in a way I can't place."  
  
"Well, my parents were both of mixed nationalities." You lie smoothly. "An' now that you've questioned my past, I have a question for you. That scar, on your left arm, how did you get it?"  
  
Jack glances down at his left arm, where a thin white scar is visible, and rolls up his baggy sleeve. You scoot your chair over to his side and gaze at the scar that traces his veins. Jack's eyes took on a slightly glazed look before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Back before I got the Pearl, I was the first mate on a ship called the Shadow Wraith." He begins with a faraway look in his eyes, no doubt remembering the feel of that ship. "We'd just made a good raid, one o' those Spanish merchant ships, an' we decided to stop at the nearest port for provisions before headin' on to Tortuga. The nearest port was one called Jaula Port. The Cap'n reckoned it was far enough out of the main trade lines that we'd be able to dock safely." With this Jack smiled sadly. "Cap'n always tested his luck. Dockin' itself was easy, we just entered from the tradin' side of the port. Most of the crew immediately headed towards the nearest pub for a drink, myself included. Well, after we'd spent a few good hours drinkin' an' enjoyin' ourselves, we decided to head back to the Wraith for some shuteye. We hauled ourselves back into the deck and began to file below deck. I." Jack trails off for a moment before continuing, "I decided to wait out the rush at the helm, watching the stars. 'Twas only then that I noticed that there were no men patrollin' the ship, but I figured that they couldn't resist the nearby pub an' skived off. I remember shakin' me head, thinkin' of the beating they'd get for abandoning duty.Then I felt the ship shake horribly an' watched, a second later, as the bow exploded. That was all I could see before I went out." He said solemnly and you look up at him, feeling extremely guilty for making him relive such a terrible memory.  
  
"Jack," You say softly, your voice full of regret. "You don't 'ave to."  
  
"It's alright, luv." Jack says with a smile. " You asked me a question an' I intend to answer it. Anyways, when I woke up, I was greeted by the lovely sight of a Spanish dungeon; chains, rotting skeletons, the whole lot. I waited two days down there 'afore any soldiers came down. Turns out, they'd decided to have a bit of fun with me before hangin' me. I received this scar, among other things, then. They'd slowly cut open my arm, pour hot water on it, an' then reopen it four hours later. I'll tell you, luv, the Spanish are sadists, the French are eunuchs, an' the whole bloody world's gone mad."  
  
You nod in silent agreement as you slowly begin to trace the scar with your index finger, noticing how deep it really is.  
  
"Anyways, one day I got sick of the whole situation, broke free, paid my compliments to the fine soldiers on my way out, an' caught the first ship out of there. Of course, not before I raised a little hell." He adds with a smirk.  
  
"Define 'a little hell'." You say with a grin, recognizing the tone of his voice, one that you're quite familiar with yourself.  
  
"Oh, not much." He says with mock modesty. "I just set fire to the entire fort an' barracks on me way out."  
  
You smile up at him, proud that he was able to extract a revenge that would never be forgotten by that port. "Bravo."  
  
"Well, what did you expect, luv?" Jack says as he leans down closer to your face, looking into your eyes and making you entirely too conscious of how close he is to you and your hand that is still resting on his arm. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
You seem to be lost in his deep chocolaty brown eyes, unable to look away, but, even if you could, you wouldn't want to. You turn your head slightly, finding your lips so close to his that you can feel his breath on yours. Your eyes seem to lower of their own accord, and-  
  
Crash!  
  
You feel something smash into your head and are thrown to the floor.  
  
"What the-!"  
  
"Are you alright, luv?" Jack asks, throwing pieces of what you recognize as a stool out the shattered window.  
  
"Yeah." You answer, running your head over your head and hissing when it comes in contact with what, no doubt, is a rather large and painful lump.  
  
You watch from your spot on the floor as Jack clears the room of the splintered wood and you glance at Will, who's still soundly asleep, and is mumbling something that sounds like, " Elizabeth.pirates.fluffy crab.".  
  
You raise your eyebrow at the sleeping oaf before a yawn escapes your lips. You hadn't realized how late, or should you say early, it was. Looking out the window, you detect a small light shade of blue upon the horizon. You walk over to the musty bed and fall into it, closing your eyes and relishing in the rest it gives your limbs. You open your eyes when you feel something grab your foot, and look up to find Jack removing your boots.  
  
"Move over, luv." He says, removing his own boots as you lethargically unbuckle your second belt and allow your effects to drop harmlessly onto the floor. You feel the mattress shift beside you as Jack blows the candle out.  
  
"Night luv."  
  
*  
  
(A/N: Back to Jacque and Elizabeth- Yes, they're still alive. for now)  
  
Elizabeth and Jacque jump and scramble to their feet as the door to their cabin is kicked open with a loud creak.  
  
"'Ello poppetts." Pintel says as he and Ragetti enter the dim cabin holding dark bundles in their arms.  
  
"You'll be dinin' with thw Cap'n tonight, an' he requests tha' you wear these." He says with a sneer as he throws a scarlet dress at Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, you can tell the Captain that I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Elizabeth says heatedly.  
  
"He said you'd say that." Pintel informs as he exchanges a lecherous smirk with Ragetti. "He also said that, if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew, an' you'll be naked."  
  
"Fine." Jacque says as she snatches a midnight blue dress from a now pouting Ragetti. "Now leave."  
  
They grumble and leave the room, leaving Elizabeth and Jacque to dress.  
  
*  
  
As they walk into Barbossa's cabin, Jacque and Elizabeth find that a small feast has been prepared with the greatest finery. Elizabeth scoffs at it, but Jacque begins to realize that Barbossa wants something from them, otherwise he wouldn't go to such lengths. She and Elizabeth are "shown" to their seats and Jacque watches as Elizabeth begins to cut her meat into ladylike portions. Jacque smiles softly as she realizes that she now has the perfect excuse to enjoy a small luxury that she'd been without for two years; finger food.  
  
"There's no need to call upon ceremony to impress anyone." Barbossa says to Elizabeth. "You must be hungry."  
  
Jacque takes the goblet of wine that Barbossa offers her, becoming paranoid of Barbossa's unrelenting gaze.  
  
"Try the wine." He says as she raises the goblet to her lips and takes a sip. It's actually quite nice.  
  
"And the apples?" He offers one to Elizabeth eagerly. "One of those next."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widen and she drops her roll in shock. "It's poisoned."  
  
"No it's not." Jacque states through a slightly stuffed mouth. "Barbossa wouldn't waste all this food or his time if he really wanted us to die now."  
  
"That's right lass, there'd be no use killin' either of ye, Miss Turner." He says with a smirk.  
  
"Then release us." Elizabeth says with a small squeak in her voice. "You have your trinket, we're of no further value to you."  
  
"Ye don't know what this is, do ye?" Barbossa states.  
  
"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth states confidently.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious." Jacque mutters under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." Jacque says as Barbossa turns the coin in his hand.  
  
"This is Aztec gold." Barbossa begins. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money to be repaid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. . So the heathen gods placed upon the gold.a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."  
  
"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth states as Jacque's eyes widen and she feels something click in her memory.  
  
"Aye," Barbossa says with a smile. "That's that's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, we took them all. Spent them and traded them. We frittered them away.on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize - the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner . Compelled by greed we were, and now we are consumed by it." He stood up with a wild gleam in his eyes as Elizabeth slipped her knife into the napkin on her lap before Barbossa turned around and stared at both girls sinisterly. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye we have the final piece."  
  
"And the blood to be repaid." Jacque says, eyes still wide open in shock.  
  
"That's why there'd be no sense killin' ye. yet." Barbossa says with a smirk. "Apple?"  
  
Elizabeth stands up and backs her way slowly into a corner. When Barbossa comes within reach, she lets out a yell and stabs her knife into his chest while he looks down at its bent edge, clearly amused.  
  
"I'm curious," He says with a smirk as he pulls the knife out of his chest and examines its bloody edge. "After killin' me, what was it you plannin' to do next?"  
  
Elizabeth screams and turns to run out the door, shoving Jacque, who'd previously been gaping out the open door, into the throng of toiling skeletons. Elizabeth gets tossed around the ship, eventually running beneath the stairs where she is greeted with the gruesome sight of a skeletal monkey. Jacque, however, wasn't so lucky. Elizabeth had shoved her straight into Pintel and Ragetti, who waste no time in trying to grope her.  
  
"Bloody perverts!" She shouts as she grabs a mop from a passing pirate and whacks Ragetti with it, sending his wooden eye rolling down the ship.  
  
"Look!" Barbossa shouts and all the crew cease their work. " The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He says as his hand hovers near Elizabeth's face and he slowly steps into the moonlight. "You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner, you're in one!" He shouts and pours wine into his jaw and Elizabeth screams again as it falls over his ribs and runs into the safety of the cabin.  
  
Jacque, who now has become the center of the pirates' attention, whacks Pintel over the head with all her might, catching him off balance and sending him to the ground, before breezing past Barbossa and back into the cabin. She finds Elizabeth huddled up in the corner and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to ignore the one thought that keeps racing though her mind.  
  
How the hell are the two of us going to be able to escape from the blood ritual?  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm sorry this is late, but I'm sick again.  
  
Sess: Maybe walking around in a tank and thin pants have something to do with it.  
  
Py: *sticks tongue out* Maybe I should steal that furry thing from you? I'm sure that's warm.  
  
Sess: That's my boa!  
  
Py: Fine. Anyways, I might not be able to update this Saturday *dodges various rotten fruit thrown* 'cause I have finals next week and will likely be having a slight nervous breakdown then. But, if I find time, I will. I will DEFINITELY update on the 17th though, and it'll probably be bigger than usual 'cause I will have survived finals (hopefully)  
  
NEXT CHAPPIE: You, Jack, and Will go to inspect your able-bodied crew.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Twisted: Thank you! I HAVE MY SESS!!!!! You know, if I wasn't feeling slightly malicious about that little stunt you pulled, I might have reimbursed you with one of these *holds up three of Sess's shiny credit cards*  
  
Sess: *snatches cards* I thought I hid those from you! Last time you  
got your hands on them you cost me $10,000! *stomps off*  
  
Ok. never mind him. Thanks for the support!  
  
Bluelady198: 8 WEEKS!!!!! I'm already back at that sinister hell we call school! *glare* We have Sess! I hope that this chapter was better than the last- it's definitely longer ^.^  
  
Sida: Thanks for giving me your opinion for the parings. Yyes. it'll be a nasty hangover indeed (lightning flashes in background) bwahaha! Yay for dividers!  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Thanks, I'm somewhat prone to leaving endings like that or cliffies at the end of my chapters. I was tempted to end this one at the "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" line just to taunt my readers *smiles innocently* SESS IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess: *calls into room* We get it already- shut up so I can sleep you stupid girl! Don't be fooled, he loves me. ^.~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT YOUR OPINIONS ON EVERYTHING- ESPECIALLY THE PAIRINGS!  
  
PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON! 


	10. Morriras

Disclaimer:  
  
Sess: Py? *looks at rustling pile of books* Come out.  
  
Py: *continues to skim books* No. Can't come out. Finals. Evil. Fail. Fail. FAIL!!!  
  
Sess: *rolls eyes* Ok, but that'll disappoint your reviewers.  
  
Py: *winces but continues to skim*  
  
Sess: An' Jacque's day will get worse (she almost broke her nose today in a rather violent basketball game)  
  
Py: *shrugs*  
  
Sess: I won't buy you the rights to PotC.  
  
Py: You weren't going to unless I blackmailed you.  
  
Sess: Fine. *walks over to Py, picks up all notebooks and textbooks, and throws them out the window*  
  
Py: What?!? *tries to go after books*  
  
Sess: *grabs Py, drags her to computer, drops her into a chair, and locks arms around Py's waist*  
  
Py: *smiles* Ok, fine. A short chapter. Thanks Sess *nuzzles Sess*  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 10: Morriras  
  
It's one of the few times that you're allowed to awake peacefully as your senses awaken in layers. The first thing you notice is how warm and comfortable you are. Smiling contently, you nestle deeper into the pillows, only to feel a slight increase of pressure on your stomach. Opening your eyes, you lazily look down to find that Jack's hand is sprawled across the pale skin of your stomach. During the night, his arm had somehow wrapped itself around your waist while your head rested on his chest. You glance up at his face to find him still asleep, and snoring slightly in a way that can only be described as adorable. He seemed so carefree, even in his sleep. You feel your eyelids drooping, being lulled back to sleep by Jack's rhythmic breathing, and you close your eyes in an attempt to return to sleep.  
  
Thump.  
  
Alarmed, you sit up suddenly and scan the room and a bemused smile creeps onto your face seeing Will lying on the floor, rubbing his head. You hear a groan from beside you and realize that you'd waken Jack when you sat up.  
  
"Mornin'." You say with a yawn as you attempt to get up.  
  
"Hn." Jack grunts as he refastens his arm around your waist and lays back down on the bed in an attempt to go back to sleep.  
  
"Jack." You say as you turn around to look at him; his eyes closed and pretending to be fast asleep. He simply smiles and pulls you closer, holding you for a moment before reluctantly opening his eyes.  
  
"Let's just stay here. If you're bored, I can think of a few things to do to occupy our time." He says as his hand begins to trace circles on your stomach.  
  
"Jack," You say with a slight giggle in your voice; hey, you were ticklish. "We have to go down to the docks, right. To go after the Pearl?"  
  
His eyes glaze over with a faraway look and he looks as if you've forced him to make a difficult decision.  
  
"Plus," You add as you glance down at Will. "Young William here'll probably be emptyin' his stomach onto the floor if we don't get 'im to move."  
  
Jack sighs in defeat and pouts as he allows you to sit up and grab your boots and effects from the floor, mumbling something along the lines of "Blasted eunuch.ruinin' me fun."  
  
You smile and flip your head as you retie your black bandanna over your unruly hair. After you've securely fastened your leather belt, donned your precious red sash, and checked that the various hidden daggers among your person were fastened, you walk out of the room, yelling to Jack that you'll meet him in an hour at the docks an' not to torture Will too much.  
  
*  
  
You sigh deeply as you munch on a pear and head toward the eastern part of town, toward your apartment. You hope that Violet and Storm are still around, although you know that catching those two during the day is near impossible. Plus, you had to pick up whatever had undoubtedly been left for you by Maru. You turn into an alley, not paying attention to where you're going, knowing that you know these parts well and could find your way from anywhere. You come upon a dead end and, after a moment, hoist yourself up over the boarded wall and into the next yard. You land with a smooth roll, and walk through the attached house, your hands grabbing a ruby ring lying on the counter of their own accord. You slip it on your finger and walk out the door and onto the street, listening to the familiar sounds of your home; teenager's laughter, old men snoring on their decks, women yelling obscenely at each other, someone calling your name. wait, you turn and look around to find a young boy, no older than fourteen, calling your name.  
  
"Nat?" You ask, barely recognizing the lad, who'd grown at least five inches since you'd last seen him. Suddenly, you notice his eyes darting around the crowd and his hasty, but restrained walk to you. "What's wrong, lad?"  
  
"Storm sent me." He said and you look at him intently; Storm trusts Nathan and would only send him if there was goin' to be trouble. "There's some guy who's callin' himself Cap'n Morriras an' he's lookin' fer you. Violet's in there tryin' to hold him off, but he somehow heard that you're in town an' is currently tearin' apart your room."  
  
You groan, Cap'n Morriras was probably one of the few men who could easily kill you in a swordfight and he happened to be the one Captain in Tortuga who was after your head. "Thanks Nath," You say, lookin' down at the sandy- haired boy in front of you. "Give Storm an' Violet my regards an' make sure that all three of ye are there when I get back."  
  
With that, you turn and begin to sprint down the street, but not before you hear Violet scream your name.  
  
"Run!" She yells as she sticks her head out the window. "Run like hell!"  
  
Oh no, you take it that Morriras has made it out of the house an', knowing your luck, is probably less than five feet away from you. You turn to run, but stop when you hear Nath's painful cry. You find his arm slashed and his throat is being held in place by the cutlass of a rather dirty pirate.  
  
"Let him go!" You yell, slowly moving your hand to the back of your belt. "He's got nothing to do with this."  
  
"Orders is orders, poppett." He says with a sneer.  
  
"Your loss." Is the only warning he has before you fling one of your daggers at him. "Nat, get to Violet!" You yell to him and enter the nearest house.  
  
As you exit from the second door, you hear footsteps thundering behind you and begin to frantically sprint. You turn sharply into an alley, only to find that it's a dead end. Swearing to your self, you begin to scale the wall, but are jerked back to the ground when a hand encircles your ankle. Looking up, you find yourself looking at the scarred face of Morriras.  
  
"Hello lass," He says, his cutlass an inch away from your throat. "Ye know, with all runnin' ye were doin', it seems that ye were avoidin' me."  
  
"Avoid you? Never."  
  
* A/N: Yeah, it's endin' there. I know it's a short chapter- but TOO BAD!  
  
Sess:*growls*  
  
Py: I wrote them a chapter, didn't I?  
  
Sess: fine, but you better give them an extra long one next week.  
  
Py: of course I will, when my bloody finals are over!  
  
Next Chappie: Well, we get to have a bit of a conflict with Morriras, an' then it's back to Jack to find the Pearl. I mean Lizzie and Jacque ^.~  
  
By the way, so far I have 2 votes for Will/Lizzy and 2 vites for Will/Jacque.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Twisted: You are forgiven for your evil stunt, although you may continue to bow before me ^.^  
  
StoryTellerJS: It seems that everybody has a friend like Jacque, so they like her. You have the Inuyasha episodes 1-126? *jaw drops and tears well up* I'm so poor I can't buy any an' can't download anything on my computer! I'm so jealous. Have you seen any of the movies? Yeah, the contest already ended, but. here. *gives StoryTellerJS shiny new cutlass and an inu plushie* Hope you like!  
  
Ginny W: Sorry, but this is a You/Jack fic. The parings question was for either lizzy/will or Jacque/will  
  
Stacey Lofton: Thanks, I feel loved. ^.^ You're right, you can NEVER watch Pirates of the Caribbean too many times! *big ass grin*  
  
Anna: Another Inuyasha fan, yay! You may love Sesshomaru, but I love him more and he lives with me! But maybe I'll send him over to you for a visit ^.~  
  
Sess: *growls* Stop talking about me like I'm a toy *sees Py's evil  
grin* never mind.  
  
Bonnie Lass: Thanks, I'll need all the luck I can get. If the votes turn out to be Will/Jacque, Norrington will get Lizzie.  
  
Cryptic Storm: Thanks. Hey, I did update, although it's not very long. I hope you can forgive me *puppy eyes*  
  
Sida: Me too, as soon as I saw the deleted scenes, I knew that I was gonna use that scar in my fic- it's too good to pass up.  
  
Bluelady198: *pulls rotten fruit from hair* You still have 2 weeks?!? Grr.*grabs own rotton fruit and throws* Yes, Sess is back! *massive fangirl glomp* Even I don't want to know what Will is thinking, although I'm sure Jacque does .^.~ Sorry this is so short, an' thanks for the luck on my finals, I hope it helps.  
  
Also, thanks to igleb, DaydreamBeliever14, Queen of Faeries1, moonygirl13, a fan, and Cx for reviewing!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Boredom is never a good thing

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: I feel so freeeeeeeeeee! *dances around room*  
  
Sess: at least until you get your grades back.  
  
Py: *glare* . Well.at least we can celebrate the fact that we've gone over 100 reviews! *looks at sess*  
  
Sess: *grumbles and leaves room*  
  
Py: You know, *tears well up in eyes* I never thought that you people would actually like this fic so much. I'm honored. To celebrate, I have two surprises for you.the first is.*drum roll sounds in background* Sess in his Cap'n Maru costume! *looks expectantly at door* Sess! Come out!  
  
Sess: No, I don't care how many reviews you got, I refuse to parade around in this ridiculous outfit for the sole purpose of entertaining your insane reviewers.  
  
Py: Number one, DO NOT INSULT MY REVIEWERS! *leaves room* Clang! *reenters room holding frying pan of doom* Number two, you will come out here and parade around in that extremely sexy outfit for the reviewers and I, or I will drug you and drag you out here in a fuzzy pink bunny suit, take pictures, send copies to your little brother, and blackmail you for the rest of your life. Your choice.  
  
Sess: The things I do. *walks into room wearing black knee high Italian leather boots, a pair of nicely fitted brown suede pants, a black sash around his waist, which covers a black leather belt with his gold cutlass and pistol hanging down from, a loose white shirt with an open slit down the front showing a nice amount of his tan chest ^.^ , his hair is pulled back with a leather thong, and a three-pointed hat completes the outfit*  
  
Py: ^_~ *swoons*  
  
Sess: *stands silently for a moment* Aren't you going to write the chapter?  
  
Py: Hold on. *stares for another minute* . Ok.  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 11: Boredom is never a good thing  
  
"Avoid you? Never." You say innocently as you defiantly stare at his scarred face. "Why would I want to avoid a man who greets me by positioning his cutlass against my throat?"  
  
"I don't know what goes on in yer bizarre little mind, lass," Morriras says with a sneer. " Personally, I'd rather know what possessed ye to burn me ship."  
  
"I was bored." You answer nonchalantly, hoping that that answer will enrage Morirras enough so that he doesn't notice your left hand slowly slipping toward your boot.  
  
"Bored, Bored!" Morirras repeats with an wicked laugh as he moves his blade slightly, nicking the pale skin of your throat. "Well lass, it seems I'm rather bored meself. whatever shall I do?"  
  
"If it was up to me," You say, feeling the leather of your boot under your hand. "I'd go buy myself a pint of rum 'afore approaching such a tender subject."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing it's not up to you lass." Morirras says maliciously. "I've 'ad plenty of time to dwell on my revenge an' it seems that you're conveniently here to complete it."  
  
With that, he slashes his cutlass in a downward motion, slicing your skin across your collarbone, smirking like a madman. You rotate away from him, making it seem as if you could not take the pain as you reach for the dagger in your boot.  
  
"Now, we'll 'ave none of that, missy." Morirras says as his blade retreats to its former position at your neck and you drop the dagger to the ground. "I can't carry out me revenge if ye insist on escapin'."  
  
"Too bad, then," You reply, dropping your innocent act for a cold, hard voice. "I guess you'll 'ave to reek your revenge on some other poor soul."  
  
"Ye don't seem to be in the position to demand anything." He says as he begins to slowly trace his cutlass down your left arm, tearing your shirt and leaving a bloody trail in its wake.  
  
"I can demand anything I want!" You yell as you lash out your leg and strike Morirras's head in a sloppy roundhouse kick; it'd been two years since you'd last done any kickboxing, you were allowed to be as sloppy as you wanted to.  
  
"Argh, damn ye!" Morirras yells as he reaches for his cutlass, which is laying a few feet away from him. "Bloody 'ell, I'll kill ye!"  
  
You slip and fall to the ground as you attempt to dodge Morirras's charge. You give a small cry as you feel something cut lightly into your right calf. Looking down, you find that it your leg is pressed against the side of the dagger you dropped. You hear a yell and notice that Morirras had wheeled himself around is about 15 feet away and is now beginning to charge you again. In what seems like slow motion to you, you grasp the dagger's blade, cutting into your palm before you are able to shift it correctly, and swiftly throw it, holding your breath as is slices through the air. You sigh in relief when the dagger embeds itself in Morirras's gut and he collapses onto the ground. Wincing as you get up, you stagger slightly before hoisting yourself up over the wall and head towards the docks.  
  
*  
  
You approach the docks to find Jack and Will facing a line of what will become the crew.  
  
"So this is your able-bodied crew?" You hear Will ask as you lean against one of the docking poles, unnoticed by Jack and Will.  
  
"You, sailor!" Jack suddenly shouts, stopping his patrol to stand in front of a seasoned sailor.  
  
"Cotton, sir." Gibbs says.  
  
"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack says with a surprisingly straight face. "Mr. Cotton! Answer me!"  
  
"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs says with a pitying tone. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." And Mr. Cotton opens his mouth, showing his stumpy remainder of a tongue, and Jack simply sticks his tongue out and grimaces.  
  
"Mr Cotton's. parrot?" Jack says slowly. "Same question."  
  
"Arrgh! Wind in the Sails. Wind in the sails." The parrot squawks as you stifle a laugh.  
  
"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes'." Gibbs says.  
  
"O' course it does." Jack says as he turns to Will. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Well," Will says as he scans the crew. "You've proven them mad."  
  
"An' what's the benefit for us?" A voice called from the line.  
  
Jack slowly the source and removes the hat blocking his view. "Anamaria-" He's cut off as she soundly slaps him across the face.  
  
"I suppose that you didn't deserve that one either." Will comments and you remember the slaps that you'd heard on your first night back in Tortuga.  
  
"No, that one I deserved." Jack admits as Anamaria nods in agreement.  
  
"You stole my boat!" She accuses in an enraged voice.  
  
"Actually-" Jack begins but is cut off by Anamaria slapping him again. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."  
  
"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Anamaria yells, clearly frustrated.  
  
"You'll get another one." Jack promises as Ana shakes her finger at him with barely restrained rage.  
  
"I will." She says, glaring at Jack.  
  
"A better one." Will adds, clearly afraid of getting on Ana's bad side.  
  
"A better one!" Jack says in agreement.  
  
"That one." You state simply as you nod your head in the direction of the Interceptor, seeing as your good arm was being used to keep you upright as you leaned on the pole.  
  
"Luv? What one? That one!" Jack yells, silently pleading with you to say that it wasn't that one before turning back to Anamaria. "Ay, that one. What say you?"  
  
"Aye!" Ana yells, snapping upright with a giant smirk plastered onto her face.  
  
"Alright then!" Jack yells to the crew. "Get ready to sail within the hour!"  
  
"Aye!" They chorus as they head to the ship and Jack and Will turn to you.  
  
"That ship? Why-" Jack begins but stops as he notices the blood that's seeped down the chest and entire left side of your shirt. "What happened to you, luv?"  
  
"Jus' ran into some old friends." You state as you attempt to walk to him, but are unable to ignore the shooting pain that's running up your leg.  
  
"Luv!" Jack calls as he and Will rush up to you and help you up. You throw your good arm around Jack's shoulder and Will stares in shock at your bloody shirt.  
  
"Will, if ya don't mind, I'd rather you not be starin' at my chest all day." You say looking at his worried face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
With Jack's help, you begin to hobble toward the ship and pass Gibbs, who grimaces and mumbles something about bad luck with women aboard the ship.  
  
"It'd be far worse not to have them." Jack answers as he passes Gibbs. "I 'ave the feelin' we're going to need them."  
  
*  
  
After about twenty minutes, you've finally made it to the Captain's quarters of the ship and are currently sitting on the bed, sipping a bottle of rum as Jack rips your entire left sleeve off.  
  
"So." He begins nonchalantly as he dips a rag into a water basin and begins to clean off the dried blood. "What'd you do this time?"  
  
"What makes you think it's my fault?" You ask and try to look hurt.  
  
"'Cause I know it is." He answers simply.  
  
"Well. I ran into an old acquaintance of mine, an' he wasn't to happy to see me." You say vaguely.  
  
"What'd you do to 'im?" Jack asks as he takes the rum from your grasp and pours it onto a new rag.  
  
"Nothin' much. just burned his ship down. Ouch!" You hiss as Jack presses the cloth to your reopened wounds.  
  
"Sorry, luv." Jack says as he runs the cloth all over your arm. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. It seems that you have quite a temper."  
  
"Live in constant fear of it." You jokingly warn as Jack bandages your arm up, reminding you of all those mummy movies you used to watch.  
  
"You need to take your shirt off, luv." Jack says with a grin.  
  
"You know Jack, keep talking like that an' someone might begin to think that you're dressing my wounds for the sole purpose of getting' my shirt off." You tease.  
  
"Just a perk, luv." Jack grins. "Now, take it off 'afore it gets stuck to you."  
  
Sighing, you attempt to pull your shirt over your head with only one arm, which is a great challenge. After a minute, you finally get it off and look at Jack, who's looking confusedly at the black cloth covering your chest. You roll your eyes; everyone knows what happens to white shirts when they get wet and you certainly weren't going to put yourself in that position.  
  
"What?" You say with a smirk. "You didn't actually think that I'd take off my shirt if there wasn't anything underneath."  
  
You laugh when Jack pouts but stop when you feel your chest throb at the action. His face serious again, Jack picks up the water rag and examines the wounds on your neck and collar.  
  
"This one was close." He comments casually as he cleans the one on your neck. "An' the other one almost hit a vein. You either angered an poor swordsman who wanted you dead or a fairly decent one who wanted to play with you a little first."  
  
"The latter." You hiss as he reapplies the rum-soaked rag.  
  
"Hm, well, messin' with a man's ship can do that to you." He says and falls silent, lost in thought.  
  
"Jack," You say when you notice him applying more and more pressure to your wound and lift his face up to look at you. "You'll get the Pearl back, I promise. I'll even help you get revenge on that traitorous Barbossa."  
  
"Sorry luv, but I don't think I'll be able to share." He says and flashes you a smirk as he finishes knotting your bandages. "There good as new just don't move around a lot."  
  
"Sorry Jack," You say as you carefully stand and move your limbs experimentally. "But as long as I 'ave a steady supply of rum, it'll take a lot more than your advice to keep me from sailing this ship."  
  
Jack looks at you critically for a moment before nodding. "Alright, luv. You're a pirate an' the sea calls to you. Far be it for me to stop you. But don't you dare reopen those wounds, we're going to need your help if we're to rescue this friend of yours an' I'll not have you falling behind."  
  
"It's nice to know you care, Jack." You say with an honest smile before turning to join the rest of the crew on the main deck.  
  
*  
  
A/N: *cringe* I know that wasn't the gigantic chapter I promised, but I haven't been able to get on the computer all day and it'll be posted late if I attempt to add more.  
  
NEXT CHAPPIE: We finally flip back to what Jacque and Lizzie are doing an' go sailin' in a storm with Jack!  
  
Py: Ok, notice how I said I had two surprises for everyone *glances over at Sess in his sexy outfit* Well, here's the other! *throws little blue and red disks at reviewers* Life-sized holograms of Will and Jack for my amazing reviewers! *goes back to staring at Sess*  
  
Oh, by the way, the parings count so far is Will/Lizzie: 3 and Will/Jacque: 6  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Stacey Lofton: Thanks. Believe me, I definitely know what it's like to loose your creative flow. Over half of my chapters are written late on Friday night and then frantically finished on Saturday so I can update. I really don't think it takes patience to write decently long chapters, just insane muses *looks down at ankle handcuffed to chair* O.O Jacque is thrilled for your vote for her, she was threatening to send flaming e-mails to all who voted for Lizzie/Will.  
  
Erin: SESS ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cryptic Storm: Yup, the puppy eyes are a tool of evil. Ok, to clear this up. After Will passes out, you and Jack went up to a room in the inn above the bar and you stayed there all night. Before you met Jack, you'd had an apartment with Violet and Storm- that's the room that got ransacked. Clear?  
  
Twisted: Thanks, Jacque agrees that, since your review specifically says that she wins, she should, no matter what  
  
LegolasLuver123: Yeah, inu rocks!  
  
YugiYamiKim: Thanks. Ok, gotta ask, what's the meaning behind your name? Is it a paring preference or something?  
  
CastlesInTheAir: That's ok, as long as you review I'm happy ^.^ YAY TENSION! If you can decide who Will should be with, let me know, but if you can't you can be sure to see a lot of confusing tension ^.~  
  
Sida: Actually, Morriras came from me royally butchering the Spanish verb to die ^.^;;  
  
Inu lover: thanks- inu rocks! *prances around room in Sess's boa*  
  
Bookie1: *restrains Jacque* thanks, and I agree; Jack is sexy!  
  
Jacksrumrunner: Don't worry, I'll keep writing. *glances at Sess and Jacque, who's conveniently twirling a knife* I don't think I have a choice anyways. I disagree, you can be threatening in a review, but it doesn't really work when you say that it won't work right after it.  
  
PIRATE GIRL: I'm writing! I'm writing!  
  
QueenOfCurls: Hi Jacque! Gee, I would have never guessed that you'd vote for the Will/Jacque pairing. Yeah, fluff rocks. ^.~ Ooh, Jacque's making death threats, I never thought I'd see the day. I'm sure that you could make Will feel better about his hangover but, sadly, you're stuck on a ship with a bunch of sadistic undead dirty pirates and I don't think you wanna comfort them. You may continue to praise my writing ^.^  
  
Bluelady198: grr. you get back to school and suffer like the rest of us! *cracks whip and laughs manically*  
  
Ayashe: Thanks. *blushes* I hope you keep reviewing to tell me what you like about this fic.  
  
Sule: you baka.  
  
Bonnie Lass: Thanks. I hope you can forgive the shortness of this chappie 'cause I'm not up to writing more. Hell yeah- Sess is better than Inuyasha! It's the tail, gorgeous face, shiny hair, deep voice, .*goes on for another hour*.cool tattoos, power, and the fact that he has minions that makes Sess sooooooooo much better than inu ^.^  
  
Nicki1: Thanks, although, I have to point out, that I'm more of a slacker than Sess is. He and Jacque are what keeps me updating regularly. Thanks for the luck. Flaming green jellow?. I'm not going to ask.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PRESS THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE! 


	12. Babysitting

Py: *yawn* What the hell am I doing up so early on a Saturday?  
  
Sess: *looks up from sacred cup of coffee* It's your fault you forgot to get your blood work done last week. Plus, you don't want to disappoint your readers.  
  
Py: So tired, need sugar.  
  
Sess: No. Every time you have sugar knifes are embedded in the walls and plus, you're not allowed to have food.  
  
Py: Please?  
  
Sess: No.  
  
Py: *grumbles* I loathe mornings.  
  
Disclaimer: I own PotC! Yeah right, hell froze over and it's raining fire, the penguins are attacking, Jack is giving away the Pearl, and Norrington announced that he wants to become the most infamous pirate ever!  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 12: Babysitting  
  
Crack!  
  
You jump slightly as a flash of lightning illuminates the stormy sky and make a futile attempt of wiping the water out of your eyes. Sighing, you finish tying the knot on one of the sails and head over to where Gibbs and Will are huddled.  
  
"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't point north?" Will asks over the howling wind.  
  
"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not tryin' to find north." Gibbs replies as a look of understanding crossed Will's face.  
  
"What I want to know," You say as you reach into Gibbs's vest and remove his rum flask. "Is why Jack's got us sailin' through this fine weather."  
  
"I thought that Jack ordered you below decks when the storm arrived." Will comments, looking at you with a stern expression.  
  
"He did." You say casually, sipping from the flask. "But that doesn't mean I have to listen to him, does it?"  
  
You turn and walk towards the upper deck, Will's reply lost in the wind. You walk towards Jack, who frowns in an near pout.  
  
"I told you to go take care of the galley." He says over the wind.  
  
"Yes," You reply with a smile. "But I decided that I'd much rather be up here, an' it wasn't that difficult to find someone to take over for me."  
  
" What am I going to do with you.?" Jack says as he shakes his head and flips some of his hair out of his face.  
  
"You could tell me what's put you in such a fine mood in this weather?" You say as he smirks at you.  
  
"We're catching up."  
  
* (A/N: Yes, after.3 chapters, we finally have to mention Jacque and Lizzie.)  
  
"I'm beginning to hate that crack in the window pane." Jacque comments as she stares at said windowpane. "After two days of staring at it I've found that it's become rather annoying."  
  
"How can you talk about something as menial as a windowpane at a time like this?!" Elizabeth shouts as she grabs Jacque's shoulder and turns her around.  
  
"Well, what would you rather I talk about?" Jacque asks sharply. "An escape plan? We have no means of doing it ourselves, although I've no doubt that Will's probably out there right now, risking his neck to search for us. Either that, or he's in one of the jail cells, courtesy of the Commodore."  
  
"He's not." Elizabeth stubbornly says.  
  
"Are you kidding me, we both know how impulsive Will is. I wouldn't be surprised if he even went so far as to enlist the aid of a bunch of pirates." Jacque says, somewhat lost in thought.  
  
"What? Will would-" Elizabeth is cut off as the door to their cabin opens with a bang and Pintel and Ragetti stroll in.  
  
"Time to go, Poppetts." He says with a sneer.  
  
*  
  
"Dead men tell no tales." Mr. Cotton's parrot squawks ominously through the fog.  
  
You're standing against the rail, somewhat morbidly entranced by the ghostly sunken ships and the ever-moving shadows of the sharks that circle them. You glance up at Jack, who is standing at the helm, his face expressionless.  
  
"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors 'ave been claimed by this passage." Gibbs says to you and Will as he comes up besides you.  
  
You nod and stand in silence for a moment, honoring said sailors.  
  
"Gibbs," Will says after a moment, looking at Jack. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"  
  
"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta "Gibbs said. "That was before I met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."  
  
"What?" Will exclaims, shocked. "He failed to mention that."  
  
"Will," You say, turning to him and hoping that he's not really this naïve. "Do you really expect Jack to pour his life story out to anyone, let alone a kid he just met?"  
  
"Aye, he plays things close to vest now. An' what a hard learned lesson it was." Gibbs says solemnly as you nod in agreement. "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."  
  
"Ah, so that's the reason for all the." Will says as he dons a crazed and slightly drunk expression and begins to impersonate Jack.  
  
You chuckle and exchange a knowing look with Gibbs, amused with Will's antics.  
  
"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibba declared and crouched down. "Now Will , when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly. But Jack made it off the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."  
  
"Barbossa." Will declares, as if everything has clicked into place.  
  
"Aye." You and Gibbs answer simultaneously.  
  
"But." Will asks, lost in thought for a moment. "How did Jack get off of the island?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you." You smile as you realize that Gibbs is about to do what he does best. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together and made a raft."  
  
"He roped himself a couple of sea turtles?" Will asks, seriously.  
  
"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs answers as you clamp your hand over your mouth to keep your hysterical laughter silent.  
  
"What did he use for rope?" Will asks Gibbs, who opens his mouth to give a "logical" explanation but is cut off by a voice behind you.  
  
"Human hair. From my back." Jack states as he looks down at your red face and laughing eyes. "Something wrong luv?" He asks with a smile. You simply shake your head.  
  
"Very well then," He says and turns to the rest of the crew. "Let go of the anchor!"  
  
"Let go of the anchor!" The crew echoes.  
  
"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack declares.  
  
"Hold up! I'm coming as well." You shout and get to your feet, silently challenging Jack to tell you that you can't.  
  
"Fine," Jack says with a glint in his eyes. "I suppose I'll need someone to baby-sit Will."  
  
The whole crew laughs good-naturedly and you pat a rather pink Will on the back.  
  
"I 'ave to admit," You say with a laugh. "I never thought I'd 'ave to baby- sit anyone who's older than me."  
  
"What?" Will asks, turning to you. "How would you know that?"  
  
"Umm." You say, trying to think of a way to cover your mistake up, before deciding to screw it all. "Well, I'm eighteen and you're nineteen, right? So it's simple."  
  
"How did you know that?" Will asks, looking at you strangely.  
  
"I have my ways." You answer cryptically before heading towards the rowboat, leaving a confused Will and an intrigued Jack in your wake.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm sooo sorry that this is so short and late, but I passed out in a waiting room yesterday and don't have much time today, sorry. I hope you all can forgive me *puppy eyes* Please? *kicks puppy eyes up to the puppy eyes of doom*  
  
And we finally have the results of the pairings! Drumroll please!  
  
Sess: You don't actually expect me to do that? *snort*  
  
Py: Ok, so the winner is. WILL/ JACQUE!  
  
(Across town  
  
Jacque: YEESSSS!!!! WILL IS MINE! WOOHOO!)  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
YugiYamiKim: Thanks. *takes out shiny important looking suitcase* Well, since they're your fav characters. *takes chibi Yami and chibi Yugi out of box, and clamp blue collars on with a shiny silver kim embroidered onto them* Nnow, for my turn. *grabs chibi Bakura(yami, mind you) and chibi Malik and snaps red collar with silver Py embroidered onto them* Ok, your move- you can only pick one at a time from now on ^.~  
  
Twisted: Thanks, and you should be happy- you get your victory now! (although you will NEVER get Sess)  
  
Sess: stop treating me like a toy!  
  
Py: *evil smirk*  
  
QueenOfCurls: Yay for updates! Yeah, maybe you'll get your own fluff in the future.^.~ Ssorry this update isn't extra long, but you'll hopefully understand, what ith the huge writers block that's been dropped onto my poor skull. Stop acting so modest and innocent, you know we had to restrain you ^.^  
  
Bluelady198: *ducks cracking whip* NO!! No threatening movements at Sess- in ANY context at all! Sorry about the shortness, I've got a HUGE writer's block on how to get both Jacque and Lizzie into the cave without it becoming too cliché. *runs from whip*  
  
Kokoro: *shakes head* what can I say to that. O.o'  
  
Stacey Lofton: Yeah, insanity rocks! You've never heard of the all-powerful frying pan of doom?!? It's a giant black frying pan I occasionally use as a powerful weapon ^.~ I know what you mean about evil relatives attempting to destroy computer privileges. *looks over shoulder*  
  
Ayashe: OMG! Thank you for the pic! One problem- I CAN'T GET TO IT! *sobs miserably* Whenever I click on the link, I get that stupid 'cannot find server' thing. Yes, "You" are a very stubborn person. Unlike your reviewers, I'm totally thrilled that you wasted your creativity on something for me!  
  
Bonnie Lass: Thanks, if I get the time, I want to draw a pic of Sess in his ultra-sexy Cap'n Maru outfit ^.~ (Sess: *slowly backs toward door*) Please forgive me for the shortness *gives an extra dose of puppy eyes*  
  
Cryptic Storm: Thanks- puppy eyes are the ultimate tool of persuasion and evil!  
  
SeXySuPeRsTaR: Thanks. How hot is Sess? HOW HOT IS SESS!?! *calms down* really hot. If you want to see a pic of him, go check my review responses a few chapters back where I typed out where to find a really good pic of him.  
  
Niki1: I shall now beware of the mighty flaming green jellow. Thanks, and I completely know what you mean about the slacker thing. ^.~  
  
SleepingBeauty1988: Thanks. I'm always so excited when I get new reviewers. Hope you can forgive me as well for the shortness.  
  
Pirate girl: Ooh, I love death threats. *evil smirk*  
  
LeaRobins: I know I'm evil, but I'm sorry for the twitchy right eye, I know how annoying those are.  
  
NOW BE NICE LITTLE REVIEWERS AND PRESS THAT PRETTY BUTTON DOWN THERE! 


	13. Trust?

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: Yay! For the first time in a few weeks, I'm actually healthy for an update!  
  
Sess: -.-'  
  
Py: *looks at Sess* Oh, and by the way- Slightly Hazy's received its very first fanart!*squeals* It's a pic of Cap'n Maru by Ayashe. It's sooooo cool. *tears well up in eyes* Thank you so much Ayashe, this chappie is dedicated to you for wasting your creativity on me. The link to it is in my profile. It's really cool, I'm so unable to do anything art-related on the computer, although I've started my own sketch of Sess as Cap'n Maru and I hope to be able to put it up when I figure out how to set up my scanner.  
  
Sess: *smirks* Yes, but fanart is very much appreciated.  
  
Py: Are you saying I can't draw!?! *whips out frying pan of doom and whacks Sess over the head*  
  
Sess: @.@ *falls over*  
  
Py: Oops, I guess that was a little too hard.Oh well, on with the chapter!  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 13: Trust?  
  
"What are you doing?" Jacque asks Barbossa as she and Jacque are dragged towards the lifeboats.  
  
"Takin ye to the boats, missie." Barbossa answers with a sneer. "An' here I thought you were the smart one."  
  
"I meant, why are you taking the both of us ashore?" Jacque says, struggling slightly against Pintel's hold. "You only need to take one, wouldn't you just be hauling extra weight by taking the both of us."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Miss Turner." Barbossa stops and turns to Jacque. "But ye see, here's the problem; Bootstrap Bill spoke only of his child- not children. One of you are lyin' an' I suppose we'll just 'ave to spill both of your blood 'afore we figure out what to do with ye. Now get in the boats!"  
  
*  
  
"Hm." Jack says as he looks through the spyglass and to the Black Pearl. "They've been taken to shore, both of them."  
  
"Great," You mumble. "She couldn't 'ave even managed to stay on the bloody ship, could she."  
  
"You never answered me," Will says, turning to you as he rows. "How exactly you know Jacque."  
  
"Old friend. Practically family." You state simply.  
  
"She told me all of her remaining family died in a shipwreck on the crossing from England." Will says suspiciously.  
  
You smile slightly at the memory; two years seemed a lifetime away. Sighing, you look over the side of the rowboat and your eyes widen as you find the shallows glittering with gold.  
  
"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asks Jack, changing the subject.  
  
"Pirates Code." Jack states simply. "Anyone who falls behind gets left behind."  
  
"No heroes amongst thieves, huh?" Will states in a patronizing manner.  
  
"You know, for havin' such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becomin' one." Jack states.  
  
"Yup, you've already sprung two pirates from jail, helped to commandeer a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," You list as Will looks over the side of the boat. "And, you're completely obsessed with treasure."  
  
"That's not true." Will denies in a childish manner, pouting. "I'm not obsessed with treasure."  
  
"Not all treasure is silver an' gold, mate." Jack says and flashes a smirk at you as Will falls silent.  
  
Standing up, you leave the rowboat and follow Jack into the caverns.  
  
*  
  
Jacque winces against the painful grip on her arm. Upon arrival to the main cavern, Barbossa had decided that Jacque defied him too much for his liking and had ordered Bo'sun to hold her in place with his vice-like grip. Looking around from her perch on the gold heap, the pirates have crowded the pile enough to make anyone feel claustrophobic and are chanting creepily, somewhat reminding Jacque of her old school's foot ball team.  
  
"Gentlemen!" Barbossa calls, bringing silence to the mass. "The time has come. Salivation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!"  
  
Idly, Jacque wonders how long Barbossa had been rehearsing this speech.  
  
"For ten years we've been tested an' tried an' each man here has proven his mettle a hundred times over an' a hundred times again!" Barbossa shouts to his crew, teasingly waving a gold knife in the air.  
  
" Punished we were, the lot of us - disproportionate to our crime. Here it is, the cursed treasure of Cortez himself." Barbossa says as he kicks the lid off of the stone chest in front of Elizabeth and Jacque. "Every last piece we 'ave returned. save for this!"  
  
Elizabeth flinches as Barbossa catches the medallion around her neck and the mob in front of them erupts in anxious yells.  
  
"An' who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa continues.  
  
"Us!" The pirates shout angrily, clearly worked up.  
  
"An' whose blood must yet be paid?"  
  
"Theirs!" The crowd calls as they raise their weapons and begin chanting again.  
  
"You know," Barbossa says as he grabs Elizabeth's wrist and forces it open over the chest. "The first thing I'm goin' to do when the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples."  
  
Jacque watches stiffly as Barbossa lowers the knife to Elizabeth's hand and the crowd grows suddenly silent as Barbossa begins to recite the words to complete the blood ritual.  
  
"Begun by blood, by blood undone." Barbossa says and then slashes Elizabeth's palm and forces her fingers to wrap around the meadllian.  
  
"That's it?" Elizabeth asks, clearly disappointed by the severity of a heathen blood sacrafice.  
  
"Waste not." Barbossa says with a smirk and releases Elizabeth's hand and closes his eyes, waiting for a sign that the curse has been lifted.  
  
"Did it work?" A pirate asks form the crowd, breaking the silence. "I don't feel no different." Ragetti's voice states from the crowd.  
  
"How do we tell?" Pintel asks as Barbossa rolls his eyes at his crew's stupidity, takes out his pistol, and shoots Pintel in the chest.  
  
"You're not dead!" A pirate yells, outraged, at the still standing Pintel.  
  
"No, I'm not." He says sounding very relieved. "Hey- he shot me!"  
  
"It didn't work! The curse is still upon us!"  
  
"Calm down lads." Barbossa states calmly as he nods to Bo'sun to bring Jacque foreword. "I foresaw this an' that's the reason there are two 'Miss Turners' up here."  
  
Jacque begins to struggle as much as she can in Bo'sun's grip as she watches Barbossa backhand Elizabeth.  
  
"Be still." Bo'sun orders as he flexes his hand threateningly over Jacque's throat.  
  
"Now, lass," Barbossa says with a sneer. "Ye'd best be hopin' that that truly wasn't yer sister, for I'd hate to learn that the both of ye'd lied to me."  
  
All of Jacque's struggles stop the second she feels that blunt and bloody gold blade of Barbossa's press into her palm. She watches in a somewhat morbid fascination as a pool of blood forms in her hand before Bo'sun releases her and Barbossa presses the cold metal of the medallion into her hand.  
  
Clink.  
  
Jacque hadn't even noticed that she'd closed her eyes until the snapped open at the sound of the medallion dropping in the chest.  
  
"No! Curse ye!" A pirate yells up at Jacque as she realizes that he'd just stabbed his neighbor in the stomach and found him still very much alive.  
  
"You, maid!" Barbossa yells as he whirls around to face Jacque. "Your father, what was his name. Was your father William Turner?"  
  
"No." Jacque answers as Barbossa backhands her in frustration, but not hard enough to move her.  
  
"Where's his child?" He asks as he shakes Jacque's shoulders. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"  
  
Jacque continues to look at Barbossa blankly and watches as his expression contorts into rage.  
  
"Damn ye!" He yells and punches her in the stomach, making her double over as she rolls down the side of the heap, barely aware of the rising yells of the pirates through the growing blackness of her vision.  
  
* (A/N: Ok, so I had a little trouble with the timing of the previous scene and this one, just keep in mind that they're happening simultaneously. ^.~ )  
  
You crawl up the side of a hole in the cavern and your eyes widen as you find Jacque and Elizabeth standing before the crew of the Black Pearl, noticing how Bo'sun is restraining Jacque.  
  
"Jacque, Elizabeth." Will mutters, his eyes fixated on the image before him.  
  
"I really hope you 'ave some grand plan, Jack." You mutter.  
  
"Just trust me, luv." Jack says seriously and you nod, turning your head back to the scene on the treasure heap.  
  
"Jack!" Will hisses, attempting to scramble up, no doubt, to rescue Lizzie and Jacque.  
  
"Not yet." Jack says quietly as you help him pull Will back down. "We wait for the opportune moment."  
  
"And when's that?" Will asks angrily. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"  
  
"May I ask you something?" Jack says, clearly irritated with Will's rashness. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here. and try not to do anything stupid."  
  
"He's right, Will." You say as Jack walks off. "No matter what else Jack may be, he's an honest pirate an' I trust him."  
  
Will snorts in disbelief and you turn away, trying to reign in your temper, for once. After a moment you turn back to Will, or rather where Will was.  
  
"Damn you, Turner." You hiss as you run down the dark cavern.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey, so that wasn't as long as usual, but I've got to go do an Advanced Algebra and Trig project that was given back around Thanksgiving and I still haven't started yet ^.^;  
  
Sess: You're such a procrastinator- you never get anything done.  
  
Py: That's what you're for my wonderful muse ^.~  
  
Sess: What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Py: Well, attempting to kill your only remaining family, viciously hating humans until Rin, and using up a bottle of conditioner a night might have something to do with it.  
  
Sess: *glare* Rhetorical question.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Twisted: WHAT?!? NOOOOOOOO! Oh yeah, well your cloned clone Sess will never be as good as mine cuz mine's got a sexy pirate outfit.  
  
Sess: How many times do I have to tell you- I AM NOT A TOY!  
  
Py: yes you are.  
  
The sad thing is, I am the exact same way as you about needles. Oh well, I never have to do it again, or at least not every month- so I'm good. Hey, if we had out Sess's meet, do you think they'd rip each other apart? Thanks!  
  
SleepingBeauty1988: Thanks, is this soon enough?  
  
Ayashe: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! *glomps ayashe* Sess: *pouts* Don't worry Sess, I still love you. Anyways, that pic is soooo great! In all actuality, I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do in the end.although I do know that I'm going to torture my reviewers by doing something that, as far as I'm aware, no you/jack fic has ever done *evil giggle* I luv how the cuffs turned out too! I luv the whole thing, actually. You speak Italian? Cool. I only speak Spanish and broken Japanese.  
  
SophieW: Thanks, no it does not feel nice.  
  
Cryptic Storm: Yup, we're will's babysitter. ^.~ Sorry, but as long as Jack's around, "you" will never take Will's side, and I figured, since I'd already knocked Jacque out, it'd be a bit redundant to do the same for you. Oh, well I had no clue about the age thing, but I don't care. I mean, didn't everyone like get married and stuff when they were younger then? Thanks again.  
  
Stacey Lofton: Thanks. All knowing red hat? Elaborate, please. Of course you can borrow the frying pan of doom sometime, but you just can't threaten me or Sess with it ^.~  
  
LeaRobins Leana Scarlette: Thanks. You'll feed me to the sharks? Fine. if you can get through Sess first *smirks*  
  
Lady_Aurora: Wow, thank you. Nothing's wrong with havin' memorized the whole movie ^.^ By the way, have you been severely trampled yet? I try to update every Saturday, so hopefully you won't need to go through that again. Oh, in response to your hi, Sess growled at you, but don't worry that's his way of sayin' "hi thanks for the review" Sess: No it isn't! *py polishes frying pan of doom lovingly* I mean, sure.  
  
Bonnie Lass: Thanks, I'm workin' on my own Cap'n Maru pic, but go to the one on my profile to see Ayashe's- it's really cool.  
  
YugiYamiKim: Thanks.  
  
QueenOfCurls: Thanks Jac. I'm so glad that you're finally reviewing constantly- it took you long enough! J/k ^.^ See you in the hell we call school.  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Thanks. Yeah, fighting's great, and, for the record, you're rather good at it. Well, I don't think that Jack or Will will find out who "I" really am until towards the end, but I don't know cuz I haven't exactly figured out what I'm going to do with the ending. I do know, however, that "you" and Jacque will slip up from time to time. Lizzie'll get Norrington, although I really do think that she liked Will. oh well, I seem to have to have a bit of angst in every one of my fics 


	14. No Regrets

Disclaimer:  
  
Sess: *looks at computer* You know, for the past few chapters, you've completely forgotten to write a disclaimer.  
  
Py: I know, it's all a part of my master plan *evil grin*  
  
Sess: *rolls eyes and cuffs py's head* You idiot, you're gonna get your ass sued off  
  
Py: *rubs head* OW! Muse abuse! Is there some hotline I can call?  
  
Sess: What about you constantly using that evil frying pan on me?  
  
Py: That doesn't count.  
  
Sess: *glare* Stop trying to change the subject- say the disclaimer!  
  
Py: But I thought you were going to buy it for me.  
  
Sess: Yeah right. Say it or I'll never cook you pancakes again.  
  
Py: *pouts* Fine. As of right now, I DO NOT OWN POTC! (although my plot to overthrow Disney and own the rights to pirates and kingdom hearts is coming along nicely ^.~) Happy Sess?  
  
Sess: No.  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 14: No Regrets  
  
(A/N: Since Jacque is unconscious, this little scene is following Will, 'cause. well 'cause I feel like it.)  
  
Will bites his tongue in an effort to keep from crying out as he watches Jacque fall down the side of the heap. Swimming as quickly and as quietly as he can, he approaches the heap.  
  
"Mm." Elizabeth stirs and begins to open her eyes.  
  
Will quickly places his hand over her mouth, startling her, and motions for her to quietly get in the water. She nods and grabs the medallion lying a few feet away from her and Will turns to Jacque. His breath catches in his throat when he notices a cut on her forehead.  
  
"Jacque," He whispers, shaking her shoulders. "Jacque, wake up."  
  
Will feels his heart skip a beat as he realizes that she's unconscious, or worse. He realizes that they have to get out of that cavern as quick as possible and looks down at Jacque's pale face. He quickly lifts himself out of the water and, staying crouched, lifts Jacque up so that her head rests on his shoulder and her legs dangle on either side of his waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elizabeth hisses at the rather compromising position they're in.  
  
"This is not the time." Will says as he lowers himself into the water.  
  
Elizabeth gives him a scalding glare.  
  
"I have to keep her head above the water and this is the best way to do it." He snaps, irritated. "Now, we have to get out of here as quickly as possible so let's move."  
  
*  
  
"Bloody Turner, I'm going to kill you. Bloody trekking around in the dark. ow!" You curse as you trip and fall flat onto the ground.  
  
"Mm." You jump and scramble to your feet as you realize that whatever you'd tripped over is somewhat alive. You pause as it moans again and realize it's a very familiar voice.  
  
"Jack?" You say, bending over to look at him in the dim light.  
  
"Luv?" Jack says, disoriented, ant attempts to sit up.  
  
"What happened?" You question, silently hoping that Jack will join you on your anti-Will tirade.  
  
"That stupid whelp's gonna get us all killed. Bloody hit me with an oar." Jack says as he rubs his head and stands up. "Didn't I tell you to look after him?"  
  
"It's not my fault he went on another pirates are scum tirade an' I had to keep myself from knockin' him out 'cause he's so irritating." You say defensively, not wanting Jack to thing you're weak as you follow him through the caverns. "Can't accept anything, he needs a bloody psychiatrist."  
  
"What?" Jack asks, confused.  
  
"Never mind." You say, and pull on Jack's shirt as you notice the pirates surrounding the rowboats ahead of you.  
  
"Wha-?" Jack says and quickly turns around and ushers you toward another tunnel.  
  
"You!" You and Jack freeze and slowly turn around to find a grimy pirate with yellow eyes pointing at you. " You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Am I not?" Jack asks and turns in an attempt to escape only to find about eight pistols and cutlasses pointed at the two of you.  
  
"Jack." You trail off as a grinning pirate places his pistol on your temple.  
  
"Puhluley," Jack says, slipping into his 'confused drunk' façade. "Puhlulehvoos, parleli, parsmi, pasley, parle, parle."  
  
"Parley?" You and another pirate say, looking at Jack skeptically.  
  
"That's the one, Parley! Paarley!" Jack says happily.  
  
"Parley?" Pintel, ( A/N: Ok, so you don't actually know that his name's Pintel, but the yellow eyed pirate is too long to type) says as he glares at his crewmate. "Damn to the depths whatever man 'ad thought of parley!"  
  
"That would be the French." Jack says and you smirk, realizing that he may still have a plan to get you out yet. "Makers of mayonnaise, eunuchs, all of them."  
  
"That's not right." A pirate says they lead you into the main cavern.  
  
* (A/N: Since Jacque's still unconscious, we're still gonna follow Will)  
  
"Not more pirates." Elizabeth groans as she steps onto the deck of the Interceptor.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs says as Elizabeth's eyes narrow in confusion.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs?" She questions, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Hey! Boy!" Gibbs calls as Will climbs aboard with Jacque in his arms. "Where be Jack an' the lass?"  
  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth says in an accusing voice, clearly outraged that she must travel in the company of pirates and ignoring that those pirates enabled Will to rescue her.  
  
"They fell behind." Will says and turns to Anamaria. "Where's the medical supplies?"  
  
"In the Captain's cabin." She states simply, somewhat in shock at the 'death' of Jack.  
  
"Keep to the code." Gibbs says solemnly as Will heads towards the cabin.  
  
"Raise Anchor!" Anamaria shouts, snapping out of her stupor. "Hoist the sails! Make quickly you ninnies!"  
  
*  
  
Will cringes as Jacque moans painfully he dabs a rum-soaked rag onto the gash on her forehead.  
  
"You said that you gave Barbossa your name as mine." Will says to Elizabeth as he places a wet rag on Jacque's head. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Elizabeth replies as she attempts to tie the bandage around her hand.  
  
"Here, let me." Will says, and he ties the knot.  
  
"Will." Elizabeth says, as she guides his hand along the chain on her neck, yanking it off as he grasps the medallion. "It's yours."  
  
"I thought I'd lost it when they'd rescued me. It was a gift from my father." Will says, reminiscing. "Why did you take it?"  
  
"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate." Elizabeth says sincerely. "That would have been awful."  
  
"It wasn't your blood that they needed." Will says as he clutches the medallion in his hand. "It was my father's blood. my blood. the blood of a pirate."  
  
"Will, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth says, and Will wasn't completely sure if she was sorry that it was her fault he got involved or that his father was a pirate.  
  
After a moment of silence, Elizabeth sighs and gets up, leaving Will to his thoughts as she closes the door.  
  
"Don't look so hopeless," Jacque says quietly from the bed. "It's rather depressing."  
  
"Jacque!" Will says as he rushes over to her, relief apparent on his face.  
  
"'Lo Will." Jacque says as she sits up. "Man, what I wouldn't give for an aspirin right now."  
  
"What?" Will asks, confusion apparent on his face.  
  
"Never mind." Jacque says as she leans against the wall. "What happened?"  
  
"You were knocked unconscious by Barbossa and then I snuck up and took the two of you to this ship; the Interceptor." Will says quickly.  
  
"No duh," Jacque says, making a face at Will. "Any idiot could've figured that out. Let me rephrase it, how did you get to the Isle de Muerta? And if you say something stupid like 'I took a boat' I'm gonna hurt you."  
  
"Fine," Will says, chuckling. "I'm so glad to hear you joke around again." Will gets to the point after Jacque half-heartedly glares at him. "Well, actually, I broke two pirates out of jail, they helped me seize the Interceptor, we sailed to Tortuga, picked up a crew, and sailed here."  
  
"Well then, where are the two pirates you sprung from jail? I'm pretty sure I know one of them." Jacque asks innocently.  
  
"Umm. well," Will says, shifting nervously. "I knocked Sparrow out with an oar after I ditched the other one."  
  
"What?" Jacque exclaims. "You left them separated and possible unconscious in a cavern full of pirates?"  
  
Will's expression falls and Jacque immediately calms down, seeing the remorse in his eyes.  
  
"It'll be fine, I know those two will be able to get out of it." She says to reassure Will.  
  
"How is it that you know that other pirate, Jacque?" Will asks, attempting to get a straight answer from a new source.  
  
"Umm." Jacque says, knowing that she'd have to get herself out of this one instead of crying and passing all the lying to you. "Well, she's my best friend from before I got here. Actually, she arrived with me, but decided that, as long as she was in the Caribbean, she'd sail to Tortuga and become a pirate. She's the person I was going to meet on that last night in Port Royal."  
  
"Oh, that was vague." Will says sarcastically, something he only did around Jacque.  
  
"But of course." Jacque replied, smiling slightly and attempting to ignore the pounding in her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Will says as he brushes his hand across Jacque's bandaged forehead. "If they hadn't been looking for me, none of this would have happened."  
  
"Will," Jacque says as she tilts his head, forcing him to look at her. "This is not your fault. It's not like you knew that a crew of undead pirates were after your blood. Although I can't explain why, I knew what I was getting into and, if I had the chance, I'd do it all over again."  
  
A silence falls over the two for a moment, and Jacque rests her head on Will's shoulder.  
  
"Jacque," Will says softly, looking down at her. " You don't mind that my father was a pirate?"  
  
"Of course not," Jacque says with a yawn. " Who or who not your father was doesn't change who you are. Plus, I like pirates, they're much more fun to be around than most respectable people."  
  
"Lie down." Will says, gently guiding Jacque's head towards the pillow. "Get some rest. Your head will feel much better if you do."  
  
"Mm hm." Jacque agrees as her eyes lower of their own accord as she slips into a dreamless sleep, but not before she recognizes Will's lips on her forehead as he whispers,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*  
  
"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa says to Jack, bewildered.  
  
"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Jack says with a smirk. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack." You hiss as you watch Barbossa become more and more irritated.  
  
"Ah, well, I won't be makin' that mistake again." Barbossa says with a smirk of his own. "Gents, you all remember Cap'n Jack Sparrow? Kill him."  
  
You move closer to Jack as the pirates cock their pistols at you.  
  
"What about the lass?" A pirate asks form the crowd.  
  
"Hmm." Barbossa says as he turns around and lifts up your chin and laughs when you growl. "It seems that she's a feisty one. Let's see how long she'll hold up."  
  
You send a slightly panicked look at Jack as Barbossa begins to pull you away and the pistols are brought to his head.  
  
"The girls' blood didn't work, did it?" Jack states, still the picture of serenity with that smirk still plastered on his face.  
  
"Hold yer fire!" Barbossa orders as he turns around, still gripping your arm, and looks at Jack. "You know whose blood we need?" He questions as Jack looks at you with an unreadable expression.  
  
"I know whose blood you need."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Why the heck did Jacque get more fluff than 'you' in this chappie? What's going on in my head? Truly, I don't know.  
  
Sess: Ah, the truth finally comes out.  
  
Next Chappie: You and jack. stuck in a cell. again. can anyone else see my evil smirk?  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
SleepingBeauty1988: Thanks, school's a drag.  
  
Bluelady198: Your first week of school *steams* grr.. That's not fair! Yeah! Curse school to the depths! You keep that whip in the box- I might be tempted to steal it ^.~  
  
Twisted: sexy mime outfit? I don't wanna know. Yes, you should always separate your drugs. Love scene? Define "love scene" ^.~  
  
LeaRobins: Thanks. Yeah, Sess can be kinda scary, although the giant fluffy boa somewhat diminishes it.  
  
Ayashe: Italian is cool, my friend taught herself that. I was teaching myself Japanese, but I've been kinda lax recently and only know very random things and am missing some key verbs. I'm taking Spanish too- my teacher's so cool- she's teaching us to tango on Fridays! I don't think that it'll ever occur to Will or Jack that you're from another time until you tell them.  
  
Stacey Lofton: I'm not a big Will fan either, and, as much as I REALLY wanna whack him with an oar, it's out of the question for now. Hey, so does your hat know where Sess hid my frying pan of doom?  
  
Sesshoko Bloom: Yeah Sess rocks! Bishie all the way! Yeah, I know what your name means. Yes, Tensiga roughly translates to heavenly sword, although some interpret it as 'natural sword' and tokojin means 'demon-fighting god' Cool, huh? Aalthough, I have to say, I find it unbelievably adorable that Shippo means seven treasures kawaii! ^.^  
  
Niki1: Thanks. I've sorta made it that Lizzy has an extreme dislike for pirates, which pulls her away from Will. I think that she can grow to like Norrington too.  
  
SeXySuPeRsTaR: What are you smoking- SESS IS HOT! And he's completely male, thank you very much. Sorry, just had to set the record straight. You can not buy the Frying pan of doom- it is a mighty weapon that one must steal from Chichi from DBZ.  
  
Bonnie Lass: Thanks! You make me feel so loved. ^.^  
  
QueenOfCurls: I know you reviewed but I haven't gotten it yet. I'd better not have to threaten you to review this chappie *glare* Hope you liked the slight fluff!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. Funny ol' world

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: *squeals* Ahhhhh! WE GOT OVER 150 REVIEWS! Thank you guys! *begins to toss pop tarts around the room*  
  
Sess: pop tarts?  
  
Py: Well, seein' as it's four in the mornin' 'cause I have to go outta town after school, it's the only thing handy....*trails off in thought*  
  
Sess: I don't like the look on your face; it usually means that you're gonna blackmail me into performing some menial yet extremely annoying task for you.  
  
Py: *evil smirk* Well, I was thinkin', since we've gotten so many reviews and it's so early in the morning that you'd make us pancakes in your Cap'n Maru outfit...  
  
Sess: No. Way. In. Hell.  
  
Py: Are you sure? *smiles innocently and pulls out Frying Pan of Doom, polishing it lovingly*  
  
Sess: *sighs in defeat* Damn. *walks out of room*  
  
Py: *big ass grin* Yay! Oh, and I don't own anything except Sess's soul *begins to laugh maliciously*  
  
Slightly Hazy Chapter 15: Funny ol' world  
  
"Watch it!" You say as Bo'sun roughly shoves you onto the deck of the Black Pearl. You shudder as you look at the cursed ghost ship and its crew.  
  
The first question that popped into your mind was how the heck this ship managed to stay afloat, let alone outrun any ship it comes across. As you pass the crew, you notice the hungry looks in their eyes, and realize that, since Barbossa needed Jacque and Lizzie alive, he'd ordered his crew to stay away from them and protected them from harm. You seriously doubted that Barbossa would extend that kindness to you.  
  
"Shall we?" Barbossa says as he opens the door to what you presume to be his cabin and glances back at the men holding you and Jack, silently ordering them to release you.  
  
With a final shove from Bo'sun, you stumble into the surprisingly well- furnished cabin. You notice the windows scaling the wall that let the sunlight filter across the room and onto the polished wooden floor and mahogany furniture. Actually, if it wasn't for the undead Captain and his creepy monkey, the room was quite welcoming and cheery.  
  
"Please," Barbossa says as he sits down at his desk. "Have a seat."  
  
Snapping you out of your reverie, you ignore your surroundings and attempt to concentrate on the task at hand. You defiantly lean against the table and glance at Jack, who remains standing with a truly serious expression on his face. Barbossa, noticing that the two of you weren't going to be moving anytime soon, sighs and grabs an apple from the bowl in front of him.  
  
"So be it." He says, attempting to pin Jack down under a withering stare. "Ye know what I want. The question is, what is it that ye'll be wantin' in exchange for it..."  
  
* (A/N: I'm on too much of a time constraint to think of anything to put in- between these two scenes, so please forgive the crappy time jump)  
  
"So," Barbossa says, examining his apple. "You expect to leave me standin' on some beach with naught but a name an' yer word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?"  
  
"No." Jack states, sounding as if such a request was too outrageous to even suggest. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"  
  
You can't help but smirk, even when you're trapped on the enemy's ship, Jack is still able to be charming and cheeky all at the same time.  
  
"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa says skeptically.  
  
"Well," You say, glancing between the two. "Of the two of you, Jack's the one who hasn't committed mutiny, so it's his word we'll be trustin'."  
  
"Valid point, luv." Jack says with a smile. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." He says as he bites into one of Barbossa's green apples. "Funny ol' world, innit?"  
  
You notice Barbossa's right eye begin to twitch violently and chuckle. "Well, now that that's settled-"  
  
"Cap'n." Bo'sun states as he opens the door and turns to Barbossa. "We're comin' up on the Interceptor."  
  
Smirking, Barbossa strides out of the room with Jack running at his heels.  
  
"I'm havin' a thought here, Barbossa," Jack says quickly and his eyes widen as he recognizes the Interceptor up ahead. "What say we run up a flag of truce? The lass 'n I'll scurry over to the Interceptor, and negotiate the return of your medallion. What say you to that?"  
  
"Now you see, Jack," Barbossa says with a smirk fitted across his withered features, "that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock them in the brig!" He orders and you feel the painfully familiar grip of Bo'sun encircle your arms.  
  
You look at Jack, who is in a very similar situation, and catch his gaze, exchanging a meaningful look before you fix your eyes on the Interceptor, mentally willing it to find a miracle as you and Jack are dragged down below the decks and into the hold.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know that this is really really really really really really really really short, but I've gotta go pack before my family unplugs the computer. Gomen! *bows down to readers* Please forgive me for this really short chappie. Sess, before we go, get your hot butt out here!  
  
Sess: What? *walks into room wearing his Cap'n Maru outfit minus the hat and weapons holding a tray piled three feet high with delicious smelling pancakes*  
  
Py: I've gotta go- give the readers their pancakes and don't threaten to kill the mail man when he brings you your credit card bills again., see ya! *runs out of room*  
  
Sess: *looks at hungry reviewers closing in on him and backs up slightly* Um... py?  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Queen of Curls: Yeah- YOU'D BETTER REVIEW! Grr  
  
Twisted: mimes? Cool? O.o' Don't worry, there'll definitely be some you/Jack in the next chappie. I mean, you'll be stuck in a cell in the brig with him... oh the possibilities *evil malicious laughter sounds in background* I'm pretty sure that there's enough room for both of our minds to be in the gutter- and if there isn't it's you who'll be leavin', not me ^.~  
  
Roguewriter04: Thanks, but I don't think I can handle updating more than one story at once. I have some serious issues with procrastination ^.^  
  
Stacey Lofton: *polishes frying pan of doom* You and your all knowing hat were right! It was under the sofa cushions. Something bigger? Well, since I have practically no idea which of the 500 endings I have thought of for this fic, tell me any ideas if you have them!  
  
Jack's Wolf: Thanks. I'm not going to write Elizabeth out of the script, mainly 'cause I need her to get Norrington to go after... wait, sayin' that would mean I'd be givin' away one of my plot twists! *gasp* I guess you'll just have to wait and find out...  
  
Cryptic Storm: Ddon't worry, the you/Jack goodness will begin in the next chappie ^.~  
  
She-hobbit: Thanks. I love adding new addicted reviewers and look foreward to the death threats to come ^.^  
  
Ayashe: Thanks. Well, what year of Spanish are you in? I'm in Spanish 2, so maybe you haven't gotten to the fun stuff yet... then again, my teacher's a little eccentric...  
  
A reader: Thanks and, I gotta ask, could you be any more vague?  
  
SeXySuPeRsTaR: Sess is from and anime (Japanese cartoon) called Inuyasha. Chichi's a character from another anime who wields the original frying pan of doom. Yes, Jacque's gonna get Will 'cause, well, 'cause this is a present for her.  
  
Bonnie Lass: I fully support you in your proposition to jump Jack in the next chappie, although I'm not sure who'll be jumpin' who ^.~ Thanks soo much for your support.  
  
Pip: Thanks.  
  
Bluelady198: Excursions? Grr... I don't get to do anything but have more homework dumped on me than anytime in my life and endure the cold weather and late buses. JACK! SESS! YEAH!  
  
CastlesInTheAir: You can't get your own frying pan of doom, but I'm sure if you consider yourself an extremely insane and freakishly powerful your item of doom will appear ^.~ Saucepan? That's what I'm gonna name my cat as soon as I get a cat ( my little bro's allergic () I'm not quite sure, but I'd say that we're about 2/3 of the way though the fic *sniffle*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Challenge

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: I absolutely loathe school.  
  
Sess: I laugh at your misfortune  
  
Py: *glares* Hey! That's my line! *Pulls out frying pan of doom*  
  
Sess: *looks around nervously* Don't you have a fic to update?  
  
Py: Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. *glances at screen* I can't believe how far this has gotten...within the next chapter or two I'll be able to throw in one of my plot twists that will have both Jacque and the reviewers at my throat 'cause I'll deprive them of their precious fluff...  
  
Sess: * inches toward keyboard and begins typing* PYDOESNTOWNPIRATESOFTHECARIBBEANSHECANTEVENAFFORDTO-  
  
Py: *smacks Sess* No! Bad Sesshomaru! What did I say about the computer?  
  
Sess: *cringes at py's use of his full name* I believe the phrase was, "Sess I'm gonna kill you! You punched a f***ing hole through my computer! You're gonna buy me a new one and if I EVER catch you touching it again I'm gonna stick you in a swimsuit and feed you to rabid fangirls!" *shudders*  
  
Py: *smirks and waves black trunks in the air*  
  
Sess: Aahh! Have mercy! *bolts from room*  
  
Py: Bwahaha! The chase is on! *runs after Sess*  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 16: Challenge  
  
"Apparently there's a leak." You inform Bo'sun as he sneers at you and throws you in the small iron cell.  
  
"What 'ave you done to my ship?" Jack exclaims, looking at the numerous holes in horror.  
  
"Quiet!" Bo'sun orders as he flings Jack into the cell, slams the door shut and stomps up the stairs.  
  
"Well," Jack says, shifting himself to sit up a little. "He's in a foul mood."  
  
"That's all very well and good, but would ye mind gettin' off of me?" You say in a frustrated voice as Jack looks down at you, as if he's only just realized that he happened to land on top of you.  
  
"I don't think I feel like it." Jack says with an impish grin as he rests both of his arms on the side of your head and lowers his face down towards yours, looking intently at you.  
  
"Too bad then." You say with a smirk of your own as you swiftly hook your leg around his and flip the two of you over, so that you're now sitting triumphantly on Jack.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Jack says with a playful glint in his eyes.  
  
You smirk simply widens in response, a playful glint in your eyes.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Jack says as he swiftly grabs your wrists and pulls, making you loose your balance and giving him the chance he needs to regain his position on top.  
  
You pout slightly as he pins your hands above your head and leans down to whisper in your ear.  
  
"I win."  
  
"Yes, ye've won. I give." You say, as you stop struggling and look up at Jack's triumphant smirk.  
  
"Give what?" Jack asks, his grin widening. "I'd like a reward for me troubles."  
  
"Oh, would ya now?" You ask, raising your eyebrow. "What is it ye'll be wantin' then?"  
  
"Hmm..." Jack trails off in thought, the same smirk present on his face.  
  
You look up at Jack after a moment of silence to find him staring down at you intently. You open your mouth to ask him what he's thinking, but the words are swiftly subdued as Jack's hand suddenly releases yours and tilts up your chin, brushing your lips against his own. You let out a small breath in shock and feel Jack smirk against your lips as his other arm wraps itself around your waist. Your arms slowly make their way around Jack's neck and you're finding yourself becoming addicted to the rum and spice flavor of Jack's lips. You hear shouts from on deck before the ship lurches, throwing you against the cell bars and Jack against the other wall.  
  
"So," You say, attempting to salvage what's left of your pride under his smug gaze. "What are we goin' to do about this?"  
  
"Well, we are all alone.." He trails off, grinning at you.  
  
"Jack!" You yell and swat at his head. "I meant what are we going to do to get out of this cell! Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"Oh." Jack says, looking slightly disappointed. He sits in silence for a moment before turning to you. "What did ye mean when you said my mind was in the gutter?"  
  
*  
  
Jacque woke to the sun shining uncaringly into her eyes and shouts coming from above deck. Opening her eyes groggily, she notices that Will had left and that her dress was laid out on a chair besides her bed. She does a double take and looks down to find that she is in her shift and realizes that someone had taken off her dress in an effort to ease her breathing. She blushes slightly as she realizes her hope that Will was the one to do it.  
  
Sighing, Jacque looks at Barbossa's dress with disgust, immediately deciding that she wasn't going to wear it. Sitting up, Jacque looks around to find that she seems to be in the captain's cabin, and there's a large mahogany wardrobe against the far wall. Smiling to herself, Jacque gets up and opens its heavy doors to find neat rows of freshly pressed British uniforms lining the shelves. Grabbing a pair of white pants and a matching shirt, Jacque quickly dresses in the surprisingly comfortable uniform, disregarding the red jacket for a black vest.  
  
Climbing the stairs up to the main deck, Jacque quickly scans the ship and finds Will standing with Elizabeth, who's talking with Anamaria and Gibbs.  
  
"What's happening?" Jacque calls as she walks up the stairs.  
  
"Jacque?" Will says, looking at her outfit in surprise. "What are you doing? You should be resting."  
  
"Will,' Jacque says, standing next to him and looking him in the eyes. "I know you care, but I'm not a glass doll and won't break because of one fall. Now, will someone tell me what's happening that's making the whole crew scurry around in a panic?"  
  
"The Black Pearl," Anamaria says grimly, "She's gaining on us."  
  
"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth states in a vain show of denial.  
  
"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria replies.  
  
"Wait," Jacque says as she stares out toward the sea surrounding them. "We're shallow on the draft, right?"  
  
"Aye." Anamaria says, clearly unsure of what Jacque means to do.  
  
"Well then," Jacque says after a moment of thought. "Can't we loose them amongst those shoals?"  
  
"We don't 'ave to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs says slowly.  
  
"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" Anamaria calls after a moment's deliberation.  
  
"Anything we can loose! See that it's lost!" Gibbs barks to the crew, who spring into action.  
  
"Wait," Will says as the men begin to unfasten the cannons and he looks back to the Pearl. "We're going to need that."  
  
"It was a good plan," Anamaria says to Jacque, looking worriedly back at the Pearl as well, "Until now."  
  
"Gibbs!" Will calls, running up the stairs to stand beside Jacque and Gibbs. "We have to make a stand. We must fight. Load the guns!"  
  
"With what?" Anamaria says skeptically, looking lost.  
  
"Anything! Everything!" Will says insistently in a commanding tone. "Anything we have left!"  
  
"Load the guns!" Gibbs orders the crew. "Nails an' crushed glass! Anything we've got left!"  
  
"But the Pearl's goin' to come up on our port side. They'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Elizabeth points out.  
  
"Lower the anchor on the right side!" Jacque yells suddenly to Anamaria. "On the starboard side!"  
  
"'It certainly has the element of surprise." Will says, putting a hand on Jacque's shoulder as she continues to stare at Anamaria, willing her to agree.  
  
"You're daft, lady!" Anamaria yells in frustration. "You both are!"  
  
"Daft like Jack." Gibbs says with a smirk on is face, before turning to the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it ye dogs or it'll be you that we'll be loadin' into the cannons!"  
  
Jacque watches as the crew quickly lowers the anchor, and then realizes that the ship is still being held on course and that was forcing the ship to fight the pull.  
  
"Let go!" She yells to Anamaria, who quickly complies.  
  
"Keep us steady now!" Will yells as the Interceptor pulls alongside the Pearl.  
  
Jacque looks nervously at the crew of the Pearl; she didn't want to fight a crew of undead pirates, especially when her only gun experience was the one- minute tutorial she'd just received from Gibbs.  
  
"Now!"  
  
*  
  
You look at Jack, who currently has his face pressed against the wall in an attempt to see what's going on.  
  
"They've pulled up next to us." Jack states for your benefit and turns back to look through the hole.  
  
"Jack!" You yell in alarm, wondering what he's thinking to accomplish by pressing his face against the side of the ship that's about to be fired upon. "Get away from there!"  
  
You grab his belt and pull him down to the floor just as what seem to be cooking utensils blow a hole in the hull wall where he was previously standing.  
  
"Stop blowin' holes in me ship!" Jack yells to the wall before offering you his hand to help you up. "Thanks luv." He says with a sincere smile.  
  
You blush and turn your head to find a fork embedded in the lock of your cell. Curious, you walk over to it, and lightly push on the door, surprised when it swings open easily.  
  
Jack comes up from behind you and pushes the door open fully.  
  
"Let's go, luv."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so late... hopefully the fluff in this will work as a bribe to keep you all from throwing rotten vegetables at me.  
  
Ok, random question time: Has anyone heard Simple and Clean, the theme song from Kingdom Hearts? Well, it's been stuck in my head for about two months...  
  
Py: Ok Sess, come out.  
  
Sess: This is so degrading. *steps into room in black trunks with matching sunglasses on his head*  
  
Py: Hey, be glad that I showed you mercy, I could've let you parade around in front of your own fan club...  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Niki1: Yeah, I sorta ignored Lizzy in this chap, but I'm tryin' really hard to realistically develop will an' Jacque's relationship, which is kinda hard. Thanks for the review!  
  
SeXySuPeRsTaR: Thanks, were you serious when you said you'd do anything possible by computer? 'Cause I'd love to receive any sort of fanart.  
  
Stacey Lofton: Thanks. I'm sure that you'll be blasted with information for your fic soon. In the meantime, you can always distract yourself with this ^.~  
  
Bluelady198: Yeah, it was short. Sorry! Hope this is better! JACK! SESS! STRAWBERRIES!  
  
She-hobbit: Thanks, I did listen to you, it just took a bit longer than you expected.  
  
Pip: Thanks for the advice, but I can't get a laptop unless someone gives it to me 'cause I have no money. Actually, I'd probably need to get a job to get one, but seein' as I'm 15 and involved in two sports, I'm a little busy. I try to update every week, so I hope you can live with the updates being so far apart.  
  
SleepingBeauty1988: Thanks, sorry about the long wait for this chappie.  
  
QueenOfCurls: Sorry, no fluff for you in this one, but at least you appeared. Actually, you were in more of this chappie than me...  
  
Ayashe: Thanks. Spanish 1 is fun, my teacher was really crazy and would call us all squirrels and weird stuff like that. Yeah, seeing as I have a movie script right next to me, I tend to follow the lines...  
  
CastlesInTheAir: The stapler of supreme evil? Cool! We sould go on an item- of-supreme-evil/doom rampage, maybe we can threaten Disney until they give us ownership of PotC!  
  
Kokoro: Hey. You're random. Get off my couch. Bring me something from the concert!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S THE NICE THING TO DO! 


	17. Your enemy's enemy

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: *yawns* I want to sleep, but no, I've got to update this for all of you to read and have you/jack fluff an' Jacque has to get her "precious Will" or else she's going to club me at school on Monday... O.o'  
  
Sess: *sets bowl of strawberries in front of py* Stop taking out your lack of sleep on your reviewers.  
  
Py: *eyes light up* Ooh, strawberries! ^.^  
  
Sess: *rolls eyes* So easily placated. By the way, you do realize that it's thirty degrees out, right?  
  
Py: *mouth stuffed with strawberries* Umh huh, so?  
  
Sess: Then will you give me my clothes back?!  
  
Py:*looks at Sess, who's still in swim trunks, and still looking hot, might I add ^.~* Oh yeah, I forgot about that ^.^'' Sorry. *hands Sess clothes* Now! Onto the chappie so I can get some sleep!  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 17: Your enemy's enemy  
  
"Aahh!" Jacque exclaims as the railing she was leaning on splinters, sending pieces of wood everywhere. So far, they'd been able to keep the crew of the Black Pearl from boarding the ship, but their hold was loosening and it was only a matter of minutes before they'd be forced to engage in hand to hand combat.  
  
"We could use some more ideas, lass!" Gibbs shouts as he ducks down next to Jacque, who's struggling to reload her rifle.  
  
"Your turn!" She yells back.  
  
"We need us a Devil's Dowry." Gibbs says after a moment of thought.  
  
"We'll give 'em her." Anamaria says, pulling her pistol under Elizabeth's throat.  
  
"She's not what they're after." Will sates as he, Jacque, and Elizabeth all look to Elizabeth's neck, where the medallion used to be.  
  
"The medallion."  
  
*  
  
"Hm," You say as you and Jack look at the battle upon the Interceptor. "It doesn't look like our boys are doin' too well..."  
  
"Of course they aren't," Jack says with a confident smirk. "You an' I haven't joined in yet."  
  
"Well," You say, unsheathing your cutlass with an evil smirk. "Let's go have some fun."  
  
Nodding to Jack, you both head towards opposite boarding planks. You smile as you knock the unfortunate pirates trying to cross at the same time into the ocean. You jump over the hand rail and, on reflex, bring up your cutlass to parry the sword, that was swung at your face.  
  
"Woah," You say to Anamaria, who's torn between looking confused and relieved. "I'm your enemy's enemy, remember?"  
  
"Aye." She says simply, turning to help Gibbs about then feet away from you.  
  
You turn and take a moment to soak in the chaos around you, the smirk on your face growing ever wider. Of the many things you loved about being a pirate, fighting was the reason you lived. You'd always had a strange fascination for swords and now you were able to put it to good use. Yelling, you rush into the mass, slashing into every undead pirate you can see. You hear a yell and turn towards the mast to find Jacque and Cotton battling five pirates. Grabbing the rope nearest to you, you swing down to them, knocking down two unsuspecting pirates before turning to the two of them.  
  
"I'm afraid that Will isn't a very good teacher." You say to Jacque with a smile. "Rule number one: never allow yourself to be backed into any sort of wall."  
  
"Show off." Jacque says with an equally wide smile.  
  
"Shiver me timbers!" Mr. Cotton's parrot wails and you turn quickly to find Pintel smirking at you with a revolver pressed to your temple.  
  
"So much for havin' fun." You state as Pintel's yellow eyes narrow at you.  
  
"I thought ye were in the brig?" He says, looking rather confused.  
  
"I was, now I'm not." You say as he lifts his cutlass to press against your back, tucks the pistol into his belt, and jabs your back, none too lightly, motioning for you to walk back across to the Pearl.  
  
Sighing, you comply with his demand, wincing slightly as you notice that you've reopened the wound on your collar. As you cross onto the Black Pearl's deck, you notice the crew being roped to a post, Jacque and Lizzy included. Turning to your right, you find Jack standing next to Barbossa, in a similar situation as yourself.  
  
"How did you manage to get out of the brig?" Barbossa asks Jack as you role your eyes, already knowing exactly what the answer will be.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He says with a cheeky smirk.  
  
"If anyone even thinks the word parley, I'll 'ave yer guts for garters!" Pintel shouts to the crew as he circles them with his revolver.  
  
"Will." Elizabeth states quietly, looking at the Interceptor.  
  
"'What do you mean 'Will'?!?" Jacque shouts to Elizabeth as her eyes widen in realization and she quickly slips under the ropes, running to the railing just in time to watch the Interceptor explode with no small amount of flames. "Will! No!"  
  
"Stop it! You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth cries, turning to Barbossa and attempting to claw him.  
  
"That's it!" Jacque yells, turning to Barbossa and glaring a hole through his head before stomping up to him and bringing her arm up.  
  
"Ye women and yer pathetic slaps." Barbossa says, swatting Jacque's hand away with a laugh.  
  
You close your eyes and smirk slightly; it took a hell of a lot to actually anger Jacque, but when you did make her snap you can be sure you'd feel it. You laugh and open your eyes as you hear a crack and look up to see Barbossa swiftly setting his nose back into place with a growl while Jacque rubs her now bright red right hand.  
  
"Welcome back Miss." He says as he swiftly backhands Jacque, sending her tumbling into his men. "Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor."  
  
"Aah!" Jacque screams as she finds herself being groped by a mass of dirty pirates. "Yet go!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" You yell as you knock the pirate who was holding you over, rushing towards Jacque.  
  
"Now now, we can't be havin' that, missie." Barbossa says as he swings his fist at you, which you duck, but then you fall to the ground as he brings his other hand down on your back, forcing you to land rather heavily on your now completely reopened wounds.  
  
"Luv!" Jack calls and takes a step towards you, but Barbossa and the pirates surrounding him all point their cutlasses at him, ready for any excuse to kill him.  
  
"Feed me to the sharks!" Barbossa exclaims, laughing evilly. "I never thought I'd see the day when the infamous Jack Sparrow would care about a lass!"  
  
Above the laughter of the crew and Jacque's angry screams, you recognize a familiar voice above the din.  
  
"Barbossa!" Will shouts as he stands upon the rail, capturing the attention of everyone on deck.  
  
"Will!" You hear Jacque cry out in relief.  
  
"She goes free." He says, his heroic naivety coming to the surface as he points the pistol in his hand at Barbossa.  
  
"What's in yer head boy?" Barbossa says, a smirk still on his face, clearly amused by Will's antics.  
  
"Jacque goes free!" He repeats loudly. "And Elizabeth as well! They both go free!"  
  
"Boy," Barbossa says with a bemused smirk. "You've only got one shot an' we can't die."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid!" You hear Jack say through clenched teeth.  
  
"You can't." Will says, calmly agreeing as he grabs onto one of the ropes and balancing himself over the ocean. "But I can."  
  
"Like that." You mutter, looking up at Jack, who now has a serious expression on.  
  
"Who are you?" Barbossa asks as he squints at Will, intrigued and somewhat confused.  
  
"No one!" Jack yells, rushing up in front of Barbossa. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though...eunuch."  
  
"My name is Will Turner!" Will shouts and looks down at Barbossa. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins."  
  
"He's the spittin' image of ole Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." You hear one of the pirates standing above you yell.  
  
"On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davey Jones's locker." Will yells and you shake your head muttering about melodramatic drama queens.  
  
Glaring at Jack, Barbossa pushes him aside and looks up at Will. "Name yer terms, Mr. Turner."  
  
"Jacque and Elizabeth go free." He says as you idly wonder how he managed to survive past the age of sixteen with that attitude.  
  
"Yes, we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa asks.  
  
"And the crew." Will says, blatantly ignoring Jack's gestures towards himself and you. "The crew are not to be harmed."  
  
"Agreed." Barbossa says, flashing his rotting teeth with gold glinting in them as Jack moves over to you and helps you to your feet.  
  
"This isn't good, is it?" You say to Jack, who simply turns away and scans the horizion, a grim look on his face.  
  
"Men!" Barbossa orders. "Tie the lasses back onto the mast an' make sure it's tight! Bo'sun, two points nor'east! Let's get Mr. Turner some rope, shall we?"  
  
"Aye!" The crew yells as you find yourself quickly standing in between Jack, who has a cutlass pointed at his back and one at his throat, and Will, who's bound and gagged.  
  
"Jack!" Barbossa shouts as he walks down to the main deck and points toward a little dot on the horizon. "Look what we 'ave here!"  
  
(A/N: I was seriously debating ending this here, but 'cause you're all so nice and you all WILL review, I decided to finish up the scene. But first, a passing thought as I was writing this: I've just noticed how many times Jacque's been backhanded, punched, and/or abused throughout this fic... I actually never intended for it to happen, but I guess it works. I know that she's happy as long as she gets to kiss Will... hope I won't disappoint her ^.~)  
  
"Go walk the plank!" The crew chants as Barbossa pushes Elizabeth onto the plank.  
  
"Barbossa! You lying bastard!" Will calls, fighting the pirates holding him back. "You swore they'd go free!"  
  
"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." Barbossa says, looking offended. "I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when and where. Though it does seem a shame to loose somethin' so fine, don't it lads?"  
  
"Aye!" The pirates yell, looking hungrily at Lizzy.  
  
"So, I'll be havin' that dress back 'afore ye go." Barbossa says as his crew howls in laughter.  
  
"It goes with your black heart, pirate." Elizabeth says, disgusted as she pulls off the dress.  
  
"I always liked you." Jack says to the pirate next to him, who growls in response.  
  
"Ooh," Barbossa says, running the dress across his cheek before tossing it to his crew. "Still warm."  
  
"Off you go! Come on!" The pirates begin to yell as Bo'sun steps up to the plank.  
  
"Too long!" He yells and jars the board, causing Lizzy to loose her balance and fall into the clear water.  
  
"Next!" Barbossa yells and Jacque is dragged up to the plank.  
  
"Get off me!" She yells at the pirates, who let go of her with mock fear on their faces.  
  
"Always the feisty one, aren't ye lass!" Barbossa yells as Jacque huffs and catches Will's eyes before turning back to Barbossa.  
  
"You'll pay for this." She says loudly before turning towards the island and diving off the plank.  
  
"I'd really hoped we were beyond all this." Jack says as he's dragged up to the plank. "Isn't it ladies first?"  
  
"What do ye mean, Jack?" Barbossa asks with a laugh. "Young Mr. Turner never mentioned the lass o'er there, so I'm not required to let her go. Don't worry, we'll take good care of her, right boys?"  
  
"Aye!" The crew yells and your eyes widen as you suddenly realize how defenseless you are wounded and without any of your weapons.  
  
Eyes wide, you look up at Jack, whose expression instantly makes you forget your own. Pulling your trademark smirk onto your face, you look at him defiantly, trying to assure him that you'll be ok.  
  
"Jack." Barbossa says, turning him around to face the island. "Did ye not notice? That be the same little island we made you Governor of on our last little trip."  
  
"I did notice." Jack says slowly.  
  
"Perhaps ye'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Barbossa says as he unsheathes his cutlass and motions for Jack to get on the plank. "Off ye go."  
  
"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack says quickly, hoping for any sort of asset.  
  
"By the powers, ye're right." Barbossa says with a smirk. "Where be Jack's pistol. Bring it foreword."  
  
"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us three pistols." Jack says to Barbossa.  
  
"It'll be one pistol as before an' you can be the gentleman an' shoot one 'o the ladies an' then kill the other an' starve to death yerself." Barbossa says, tiring of Jack's antics as he hurls Jack's effects into the sea.  
  
Throwing one last look at you, Jack smiles encouragingly before diving into the sea after his effects.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I'm kinda excited for the next chapter 'cause I've never read anyone else's theory of what happened to Will during the whole island thing. I also didn't want to be totally cliché and have "you" end up on the island with Jack 'cause everyone else does it. I also decided that Jacque had to go to the island instead of being the one who was taken back to the Isle de Muerta with Will 'cause if I can't have my Jack, she's most definitely not gonna be near Will!  
  
Py: Fanfiction.net has been actin' up lately. Up until yesterday, I actually thought that I didn't have any reviews for the last chapter- which is a very depressing thought.  
  
Sess: Yes, and she had to take it out on me, right py?  
  
Py: *has head down on table, sleeping*  
  
Sess:*sighs* Not again. Now go review, all of you. *picks py up and walks out of room*  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
CastlesInTheAir: It's ours! *laughs manically and grabs frying pan of doom and ski mask* Let's go! Fluff is great, and I'm glad to know that you liked it.  
  
Bonnie Lass: Yes, Jack doing the jumping was really nice...*eyes glaze over* Reviewing is VERY nice- so keep it up ^.^  
  
Trella: Thanks I will!  
  
Ayashe: Yes, squirrels. Although this year my teacher calls us sugar-high monkeys ^.^ Hey, you should try having a marker fight! It's a lot of fun, although that teacher did seem to grow to hate me...  
  
She-hobbit; Thanks! Hopefully I won't take that long again, but I'm again in a sport, so I have to pretend I have a life again  
  
Kurama13: Thanks! I try to update every Saturday. Hope you keep reading and reviewing ^.^ Oh, killer name, by the way. Kurama is one of my favorite bishies.  
  
Stacey Lofton: Thanks! How was Shakefest? Sounds cool. Feel free to continue with the insane and evil laughter, I know I do ^.~  
  
SleepingBeauty1988: Thanks! Hopefully it won't take me that long to update again...  
  
Bluelady198: Yeah, I've become addicted to Kingdom hearts, although I can't play it 'cause I have TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! *seethes* Yeah, the you/jack bit was nice, but that's what I'm here for ^.~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I TEND TO PUT MORE INTO EACH CHAPPIE WHEN YOU DO! *caughcaughcaughbriberycaughcaugh* 


	18. Abandon?

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: I'm exhausted and I'm supposed to be grounded form the computer, so no complainin' about the shortness of this chappie, savvy?  
  
Sess: Although her plans for stealing the ownership for Pirates of the Caribbean are still in the works, py doesn't own PotC.  
  
Py: Oh, by the way- WE'VE GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! *dances around before collapsing into chair* Yeah, that used up about all the energy I had- so I'll go on and write this pitifully short chappie- hope you all can forgive me  
  
Sess: Don't worry, they will. *glares threatening at reviewers*  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 18: abandon?  
  
"I can't believe this!" Elizabeth shouts in frustration as Jack wades onto the beach. "That filthy pirate marooned us on an island to die!"  
  
"It would seem so." Jacque says harshly, glaring at the retreating ship before turning to look at Jack, who is staring intently at the Pearl with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack says after the sails disappear over the horizon before turning around and stomping off into the palm trees.  
  
"Wait!" Jacque calls, stumbling after Jack with Elizabeth at her heels. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."  
  
"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack asks, turning to look Jacque in the eye. "The Black Pearl is gone and, unless one of you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in your bodices," He pauses for a moment, scanning their bodies to reassure that that possibility is nonexistent. "Unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."  
  
"Young Mr. Turner," Jacque says, her voice quivering slightly. "Well, if you care so little about him, what of my friend, hm? You're just going to abandon the both of them without so much as an effort?"  
  
Jacque watches curiously as Jack turns his head towards the horizon with a painful look on his face and Jacque realizes the weight of what she just accused him of.  
  
"I apologize, Jack." She says softly, regretting her harsh words. "I didn't mean that. It's just that... I'm scared. I was lashing out."  
  
Jack nods slightly, before turning to the palm trees surrounding them and knocking on each trunk.  
  
"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth says as Jack smirks slightly at the title and begins to measure steps away from a tree. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"  
  
"Last time," Jack says, faltering slightly as if he's about to regret what he's about to say. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" He says as he opens a cellar buried under the sand. "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that..."  
  
"So that's it then?" Elizabeth asks, disappointment heavy in her voice. " That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum?"  
  
"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Jack says as he thrusts a dusty bottle of rum into Elizabeth's hands and watches as she storms off in a huff.  
  
Jack then turns to Jacque to find her staring intently at the rum cellar, her eyes moving rapidly back and forth as if calculating something. Noticing Jack's eyes on her, she looks up at him and grabs the remaining rum bottle out of his hands, genuinely smiling up at him with one triumphant thought echoing through her head.  
  
We may still have a chance.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Again, I beg for your ultimate forgiveness for the total shortness and lack of plot in this chapter, but I'm out of it and ready to drop dead. Sorry.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING BUT I'M TOO TIRED TO EVEN RESPOND TO YOUR FANTASTIC REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME AND I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE UP FOR IT NEXT CHAPPIE! 


	19. No Excuses

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: *yawns* Ok, I'm up, let's write this thing.  
  
Sess: You're such a procrastinator- why do you have to do this so early on a Saturday?  
  
Py: Shut up. You know, if I'd gotten up any earlier to write this, so would you.  
  
Sess; Point taken. Remember, last time you got over 200 reviews and you still need to recognize that.  
  
Py: Oh yeah. *brightens up* THANK YOU MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! *throws confetti and chocolate chips in the air*  
  
Sess: *rolls eyes and brushes confetti out of his hair* Py doesn't own anything.  
  
Py: Not true! *stops and points to Sess* I own your soul! Bwa ha ha!  
  
Sess: O.o'  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 19: No excuses  
  
"I said I was sorry." Will says for the fiftieth time as you glare at him from your spot in the cell you share.  
  
"Well, it'll take a lot more than an 'I'm sorry' to get me to forgive you for your idiocy, Will." You say sharply, the vision of Jack diving off the plank replaying in your head as you tear the bottom of your shirt and hold it against your bleeding collar.  
  
"I swear, I didn't see you." Will says looking up at you with puppy eyes, and you respond by rolling your own.  
  
"See me? Besides the fact that you sentenced all of us to slow and painful deaths, that's not what I'm mad about." You say as you turn to face Will. "I can't believe that you believed that Jack an' I would betray you! You bloody left us to die on the Isle de Muerta! Did you actually think that Jack was cold-hearted enough to trade you for the Pearl?"  
  
Will just turns his head to the side, avoiding your eyes.  
  
"Even if Jack was heartless enough to do that," You say, continuing your angry tirade. "You didn't even stop to realize that, even though he'd get the Pearl, trading you would mean that his adversary would get what he'd wanted from the beginning. You should have at least realized that if Jack had no honor code that his sense of revenge wouldn't allow that."  
  
"Lass," Gibbs calls from the cell across from yours. "Don't be so harsh on the lad, he's only a kid."  
  
"Only a kid?" You say quietly, looking up at Gibbs. "He's nineteen, he should 'ave been taught long before now to take responsibility for his actions."  
  
"Come on," Gibbs says, looking down at Will's crushed expression. "Everybody's done things they regret when they were that age, haven't you?"  
  
"That's impossible," You say quietly. "Seeing as I'm only eighteen."  
  
"What?" Will cries out, sitting up and looking intently at you. "It's not possible."  
  
"Really? Jacque and I are the same age." You say, looking down at him. "So there's no reason to forgive your mistakes on account of your age, seeing as you wouldn't grant me the same courtesy."  
  
"Does Jack know this?" Gibbs asks and you turn your head to look at his shadowed face.  
  
"Probably not." You say simply. "But I doubt that he'd change his opinion of me on account of that."  
  
"Your right." Will says resolutely. "There's no excuse for my actions."  
  
"Aye," You say looking down at Will, who looks as if he's waiting on the executioner's block. "Now that ye've realized that, we can start planin' a way to get out of here."  
  
"Wha-?" Will starts, but is cut off by the sound of heavy footfalls on the stairs.  
  
Immediately wary, you turn to the foot of the stairs where you see two unfamiliar pirates step down and jangle the keys in their hands as they approach your cell.  
  
"'Ello poppett." One says as he runs his eyes up and down your figure.  
  
Suppressing a shudder, you stiffen your posture slightly and crack your knuckles.  
  
"I'm no poppett, you poxey* bilge-rat!" You say and spit at his face.  
  
"We've a fiery one here." The other says with a laugh and you glare at him. "Let's get her out onto the deck."  
  
You feel your eves widen before you relax your face into an indifferent mask. The first pirate unlocks the door while the second holds his pistol to Will's temple.  
  
"Don't even think that I won't kill ye." He says to Will with a sneer. "I've got this bottle fer yer blood should I feel the need to pull the trigger. So don't be tryin' anything funny."  
  
They other pirate roughly pulls you out of the cell and slams the door behind him. Quickly, you slam your elbow into his face, smirking as you hear a bone crunch and knock him to the ground. Turning to the other one, you find yourself looking crosseyed at the barrel of a pistol.  
  
"The Cap'n said ye'd pull somethin' like that." He says with a sneer as the pirate behind you gets to his feet and roughly grabs your wrists, swiftly locking them in a pair of irons. "He also said to warn ye that if ye try it again, he'd make yer stay more unpleasant than hell itself."  
  
You continue to glare at the pirates as they shove you towards the stairs.  
  
"Move it."  
  
*  
  
"I don't see what her problem is." Jack says to Jacque as he watches Elizabeth stomp off before taking another drink of his rum.  
  
"She's never been one for rum." Jacque says simply as she takes a sip of her rum as well. "Drink up me hearties yo ho."  
  
"What was that?" Jack says, turning to face Jacque with a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, just a song that I learned from Elizabeth when she thought that it'd be exciting to meet a pirate." Jacque says, shrugging.  
  
"Can you sing the rest of it?" Jack asks and Jacque shakes her head. "Oh, come on. We've got the time."  
  
"Oh fine then." Jacque says, taking another sip of her rum and looking out past the bonfire to the ocean.  
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me.  
  
We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot,  
  
Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
  
Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack,  
  
Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle and even high jack,  
  
Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me.  
  
We kindle and char and inflame and ignite,  
  
Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
We burn up the city we're really a fright,  
  
Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
We're rascals and scoundrels, we're Villains and knaves, drink up me Hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad Eggs, drink up me hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well Cads, drink up me hearties, Yo Ho.  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies 'n dads,  
  
Drink up me hearties Yo Ho.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me."  
  
"I love that song!" Jack proclaims when she's finished and he stands up, pulling Jacque up as well, and pulls her to the bonfire. "Sing it again!"  
  
Jacque complied, and she and Jack sang the song over and over, relishing in it's carefree nature as they leap and twirl around the bonfire.  
  
"Really Bad Eggs!" Jack proclaims as he spins a final time before collapsing in the sand.  
  
Jacque comes to sit down next to him as he takes another gulp of rum.  
  
"When II get the Pearl back," He says with a slight slur. "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew an' we'll sing it all the time!"  
  
"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish main!" Jacque says with a giggle.  
  
"Not just the Spanish main, love, the entire ocean, the entire world." Jack proclaims as he stares wistfully at the horizon. "Wherever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom."  
  
"Jack," Jacque says as she looks at the horizon as well. "It's really terrible being stuck out here like this."  
  
"Oh yes," Jack says as he slips his arm around Jacque's shoulder. "But the company is infinitely better that last time, I think. And the scenery has definitely improved."  
  
"Mr. Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaims as she stomps up to the two. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Yes Jack," Jacque says, slipping his arm off. "I don't believe that Elizabeth or II have had enough rum to allow that kind of talk. Lizzy especially."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack says as he grins cheekily as Elizabeth sits down on the other side of Jacque.  
  
"Here." Jacque says, handing Elizabeth her forgotten bottle of rum, which she reluctantly opens.  
  
"To freedom." Elizabeth proclaims, holding her bottle in the air for a toast.  
  
"To adventure." Jacque says, remembering that was what got you two into this mess.  
  
"To the Black Pearl." Jack says, clinking his bottle to theirs and then draining it of its contents, and collapsing in the sand.  
  
Elizabeth rolls her eyes in disgust as she looks down at Jack while Jacque laughs softly.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jacque says, getting up and dusting herself off as she notices the pink tinge to the horizon. "Come help me, we're going to get off this island today."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok, so that wasn't as long as usual, but my relatives are comin' over so I've gotta go clean. What fun.  
  
*** Sess: *walks up with big book in his hands* poxey refers to one who is diseased, and/or scarred form a disease, such as scars from chicken pox or scarlet fever.  
  
Oh, by the way, I know that in the movie Elizabeth and Will are older than they are in my fic, but 'cause I didn't want you and Jacque to have to wait around for four years, Elizabeth is eighteen, as well as you and Jacque, while Will is nineteen. 'Cause I say so with my awesome authoress powers!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bluelady198: Thanks for the forgiveness- everyone's entitled to be tired and lazy every now and then...  
  
Twisted: Thanks, I hope that you're no longer confused, although Jacque did have lines before the cellar part, they were Elizabeth's lines from the movie, I think.  
  
elrohir lover: Thanks. I'm sorry, but it's a strict rule of mine not to lend Sess to anyone for any period of time (see the author's notes for chaps 7-9) I will, however, send you these pics of Sess in his Cap'n Maru outfit and his swim trunks *hands over pics* Hope that'll placate your girlfriend.  
  
Ayashe: You think you know what I'm building up to? Hm, I hope I'm not that predictable, especially since I have no clue how I'm going to end this...  
  
ChaoticLightningStorm: Thanks. Hopefully you'll continue to review.  
  
ChaosLightning13: Thanks! Ok, you can team up with CastlesInTheAir and I on our quest to steal PotC! Oh, and since I am the all-powerful authoress, it's not possible to watch PotC seven times in a night! Sorry, but the votes are in an' Jacque's getting' Will! I agree, insanity is NOT an insult... than again, all my friends have declared me as such anyways. Yeah, "Salvation is nigh." I really appreciate that you took the time to review as you read the story.  
  
Bonnie Lass: Thanks. Yes, Sess in his bathing suit is very nice *drools*  
  
QueenOfCurls: Hey Jac, are you actually threatening me? *Eyes begin to tear* I'm so proud of you! I'll make you evil yet!  
  
Lady Skywalker: I guess that the previous chapter would be one of the shortest that I've read in a long time too. Sorry.  
  
Kurama13: Thanks, I know- I love that fact that Jack shows his fear for "you" and that Jacque recognized it. Now, if only "you" can as well...  
  
Misty Addams: Thanks- I really couldn't avoid a short chapter without waitin' a week to update.  
  
Tailfeather: Thanks. Iit's always great to hear that people think that this fic is worth wasting their time on. I try to update every week, so I hope that's ok with you!  
  
Pirate Girl: Thanks, was this fast enough?  
  
SleepingBeauty1988: Thanks for the support, I will try to put more in the next chappie.  
  
DaydreamBeliever14: Thanks. Florida? Lucky. I don't have spring break till Aapril 9th an' I'm not goin' anywhere! *pouts*  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Thanks, I agree that I'd rather update a short chappie an' let you all know that I'm still alive than skip a week an' let you hang in suspense.  
  
She-hobbit: Thanks, you did get to see some of the you an' Will on the pearl stuff, but I don't want to write it all at once.  
  
RK9: Thanks. Ambiguous death threats? What fun ^.~  
  
GaladVende: Thanks, I know that I'm not very descriptive, but I'll try to work on that.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! 


	20. man of your word?

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: *stares at computer screen*  
  
Sess: What are you doing?  
  
Py: *continues staring*  
  
Sess: *waves hand in front of py's eyes* Hellooo?  
  
Py: *staring*  
  
Sess: Py? What the heck are you doing? Ggrr... *puts hands over py's eyes*  
  
Py: Sess! Thanks a lot- I lost now! *pouts*  
  
Sess: *glances at computer screen and rolls eyes* I can't believe that you were having another staring contest with the pictures on your desktop... You're such a dork.  
  
Py: -.- grr... I'm still angry about that. How to extract my revenge...*thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers and a bright flash surrounds Sess, finding him once again in his trunks freezing his butt off* Take that!  
  
Sess: Not again.  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 20: man of your word?  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the hellcat. So glad you could make it." Barbossa says with a menacing smirk as you are roughly shoved into a chair in his cabin and your wrists are tightly tied down with rough rope.  
  
"I'm not. The accommodations I've received leave much to be desired." You say, throwing his own mocking tone back at him with a glare.  
  
"Oh, I can see why Jack kept ye around; ye seem to have enough fire to burn down an entire ship." Barbossa replies with a chuckle. "We're fortunate, then, to have an immunity to that particular danger."  
  
You bite back a retort and simply clench your teeth, waiting for Barbossa to get to the point. Noticing your silence, Barbossa chuckles hoarsely again.  
  
"It seems that ye aren't one to suffer any pleasantries today, are you?" Barbossa says with a sneer. "Perhaps ye'll break easily without Sparrow at yer back."  
  
You are unable to stop the pain from flashing in your eyes before narrowing your eyes and you clench your fists and turn them white as paper, glowering at Barbossa, mentally willing him to burst into flames at the contact.  
  
"Ah, so it seems I've struck a nerve." Barbossa says triumphantly as he walks to the table a few feet away and nonchalantly examines an apple. "Yes, Captain Sparrow. He's probably sitting on that island and praying to every deity out there for a rescue. He probably hasn't given ye a second thought. Then again, he was marooned with the two lasses, so he's probably rather distracted at the moment... No matter, he'll be dead within the week."  
  
Barbossa sets down the apple and walks over to you, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him while you desperately struggle to keep your expression impassive.  
  
"But you see, Jack will never be able to get off that island, just as he's never been able to care for another, so it'd be best fer ye to forget him, as he has undoubtedly already extended that courtesy to you." Barbossa releases your chin with a triumphantly wicked smile and walks over to the door. "I think I'd best be leavin' ye to yer thoughts, then. Don't worry, I'll be back to have a little chat with ye later."  
  
With that, Barbossa leaves the cabin, shutting the door behind him and loudly locking it. Not that you'd heard it, you simply stare straight ahead, lost in your whirlwind of thoughts.  
  
*  
  
"There. That should do it for now." Jacque says as she places the final crate of rum in the pile. "We'll need the others to spur more signals as the original one dies down."  
  
"Alright," Elizabeth says as she runs over to the still burning bonfire and picks up a stick and lights the end. "Stand back! This could very well blow the both of us sky high if it doesn't work correctly!"  
  
Nodding, Jacque runs back about twenty feet and turns to see Elizabeth throw the torch into the pile and turn around and cover her ears as the seven crates catch fire and explode into the air with a loud BOOM.  
  
Opening her eyes, Jacque looks up to find that the rum did, in fact, catch fire without blowing her or Elizabeth to pieces, and it sent a smoke signal straight into the clear blue sky.  
  
"It worked!" She shouts as she runs over to Elizabeth, who has a light layer of soot now covering her body.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth agrees. "It'll be not time at all until..."  
  
"No! No good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?!?" Jack yells as he runs up to Jacque and Elizabeth. "You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"  
  
"Yes, the rum is gone." Jacque says sadly, pouting slightly.  
  
"What is the rum gone?" Jack asks, desperately trying to grasp whatever insane concept that had possessed the girls to burn his precious rum.  
  
"One," Elizabeth says, turning to glare at Jack. "Because it is a foul drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high! The entire royal navy is out there looking for me- do you really think that there's even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"  
  
"But why is the rum gone?" Jack demands, clearly not wanting to accept the logic behind the sacrifice of his rum.  
  
"Just wait, Captain Sparrow,' Elizabeth says as she sits defiantly in the sand, scanning the horizon. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."  
  
"Jack." Jacque warns as Jack takes out his pistol with an insane gleam in his eyes and points it at Elizabeth before clumsily forcing it back into his belt and stomping off.  
  
"It must have been terrible for you, Jack." Jack mimics in a high-pitched voice. "Well it bloody is now!"  
  
"Calm down Jack." Jacque says as she walks up besides him. "You're only jealous because you didn't think of it yourself."  
  
"So you're the brains behind this operation," Jack trails off as he turns to Jacque, glaring at her. "I should have known. Burning my rum... what possessed you to burn all of me rum?"  
  
"That's besides the point, Jack." Jacque says with a small smile. "This means that we can get out of here soon and you know that the Pearl won't be able to make good time to the Isle de Muerta..."  
  
"Ah, you mean you think that we'll be able to get to the Isle in time to save your Will an' your friend." Jack says, looking down at Jacque. "There's only one small catch: What's to stop your Commodore Norrington from locking me in the brig on the spot an' sailing back to Port Royal without a thought of Will an' the lass?"  
  
"I am." Jacque says determinedly. "I don't care how, but I will get to that island. No one, much less the Commodore, is going to stop me. Granted, I would appreciate the help, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that I just left them there to die..."  
  
"Calm down, lass." Jack says with a confidant smirk. "You've forgotten one very important thing- I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Of course," Jacque says with a smile and turns her head towards the ocean, her eyes widening immediately. "Look! It's a ship! The Dauntless!"  
  
"You know," Jack says with a groan. "There'll be no livin' with her after this."  
  
"Come on!" Jacque yells back at Jack as she sprints toward Elizabeth and Jack smirks slightly before following her footprints.  
  
*  
  
"I trust that ye've had ample time to yer thoughts?" Barbossa says with a sneer as he reenters his cabin after leaving you alone for about two hours.  
  
"Oh, not nearly enough." You say with a glare. "I've only thought of about 100 different scenarios of your death at my hands. I need ample time to envision Jack's revenge as well."  
  
"Hm," Barbossa says coldly. "It seems that ye've given yerself ample time to fall into denial, but don't worry, ye'll get a taste of reality soon enough."  
  
"Do you consider yourself a man of your word, Barbossa?" You ask and Barbossa blinks at the randomness of the question before smirking slightly.  
  
"I know what ye're tryin' to do, lass." He says with a knowing grin. "An' it won't work. Yer referrin' to the agreement between meself an' the whelp. The part about none of the crew bein' harmed. You know as well as I that an agreement lasts only as long as the party's life, so you're tryin' to buy yerself a little time. Unfortunately, you also know as well as I, that I am not a man of my word, so your little effort has failed."  
  
"So you aren't a man of your word, then?" You question as you smirk slightly. "Then how do your men now that you'll give them all an equal share of the treasure once you've removed the curse? How do they know that you won't kill half of them to gain their share of the treasure?"  
  
You smirk widens as you see Barbossa visibly seethe and hear mumbles from the two pirates that followed Barbossa into the room and are standing at the doorway.  
  
"Aargh!" Barbossa yells out in frustration after a minute. "Lock 'er back in the brig!"  
  
"You know, Barbossa," You say as your wrists are released and you are forced towards the door. "I think I quite enjoyed our little chat, didn't you?"  
  
You smile as you see Barbossa's fuming face before you're shoved out the door and down back into the brig.  
  
"You alright, lass?" Gibbs asks as you are shoved back into the cell with Will.  
  
"Please," You say in a cocky voice. "I may not be Captain Jack Sparrow but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve, give me more credit than that."  
  
"Argh! Shiver me timbers!" Cotton's parrot squawks and you snicker slightly.  
  
"Cotton here says you missed a spot." Gibbs informs Pintel, who's currently scrubbing the brig.  
  
"You knew William Turner?" Will asks, leaning up against the bars.  
  
"Ole Bootstrap Bill," Pintel says slowly. "we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed... and remain cursed."  
  
"Stupid blighter." Ragetti agrees from behind Pintel.  
  
"Good man." Gibbs counters.  
  
"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain." Pintel continues.  
  
"That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all. Tell 'em what Barbossa did." Ragetti says to his friend.  
  
"I'm telling the story!" Pintel yells like a child. "So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."  
  
"Bootstrap's bootstraps." Pintel echoes eerily.  
  
"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinkin' to the crushing black oblivion of Davey Jones's locker." Pintel says with a evil smirk. "'Course, it was only after that we learned that we needed his blood to lift the curse."  
  
"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti says.  
  
You hear footsteps descending the stairs to the brig and turn to find Barbossa standing at their base.  
  
"Bring him!" He yells to Pintel and Ragetti. "An' the hellcat as well."  
  
You look over to Will's solemn face as the door to your cell opens and you allow Ragetti to bind your wrists, not without popping his eye out once for fun, though.  
  
Walking onto the deck, you glance over at Will, meeting his eyes, before staring at the misty Isle de Muerta.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I just noticed how rather depressed everyone is in this chappie, but I decided that I kinda like it. Oh well... *looks over at sess who's still shivering in his trunks*  
  
Sess: I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me my clothes back.  
  
Py: *sticks out tongue* Too bad. You have incurred my wrath and now you must suffer.  
  
Sess: please? *eyes begin to water and become the cutest puppy eyes in the world*  
  
Py: No! Not the eyes! Nobody can resist the eyes! *sighs* Fine. *snaps fingers and Sess is back in his normal clothes* You never play fair.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Daydreambeliever14: Here! *hands a pint of rum* Drinks all around!  
  
Bluslady198: Thanks. Well, I did mention the scar thing back in one of earlier chappies, you know, the one where you an' Jack were at the bar?  
  
ChaoticLightningStorm: As you can see- we're waay smarter than Barbossa an' can take anything he throws at us... for now.  
  
Misty Addams: Thanks. I haven't read anyone else's interpretation of what happens to Will either, so I hope you like!  
  
Ayashe: I'm so intrigued about what you think I'm gonna do. I'm glad I can cheer you up. My sympathies, here *hands ayashe a jack sparrow cardboard cutout*  
  
Kurama13: Yeah, we get to see Jack soon- hope fully *evil smirk*  
  
She-hobbit: Glad I could expand your vocabulary. Yup, Will definitely got burned, although "we" kinda feel sorry for him now that he's about to die...  
  
QueenOfCurls: Did ya notice how I said "your Will"? Personally, I believe that if you were as drunk as I made you, you would definitely sing for people ^.~  
  
ReynSparrow; Thanks. "Please with Cpatain Jack Sparrow on top!" How can I resist a plea like that? Hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Xandu: No! You can't be sobbing yet! Grr... Oh well, I hope this'll placate you for now.  
  
Scorching Reality: Ok, I gotta admit, the name change thing confused me for a bit- but do you really want to have Sess again? Even if I'd let you, which, sorry to say, I won't, I'll bet you're still paying off all the damage he did to your bank account! Come on! Secret meeting for us to steal PotC tomorrow on the PotC ride *grabs plane tickets to Florida*  
  
RK9: Really- so am I in pain now? I'm sorry, but my lazy butt is becoming increasingly difficult to move, so you'll just have to satisfy yourself with me once-a-week updates.  
  
Sleepingbeauty1988: Thanks.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! (COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO) 


	21. Jacque looses her temper

Disclaimer:  
  
Sess: *enters room and looks around* Py?  
  
*silence*  
  
Sess: Py, I know you're here.  
  
*silence*  
  
Sess: *sighs and pulls out a bowl of strawberries* Well, I guess I'll have to sit here all by myself and console myself by compulsively eating these delicious-looking strawberries...  
  
Py: *crawls out from under desk with dust all over her* What do you want? Why do you taunt me so? *grabs bowl and begins to eat strawberries*  
  
Sess: *steals bowl back* Because I can. Why were you under the table?  
  
Py: *growls and attempts to take bowl and Sess holds it over his head* No fair! New Computer- stupid parents didn't let me transfer my files.  
  
Sess: Oh.  
  
Py: *glares* Can I eat the strawberries now?  
  
Sess: No.  
  
Py *twitches and pulls out frying pan of doom* What?  
  
Sess: *shudders* Here, you win. *hands bowl to Py as she sits down in chair*  
  
Py: I always get what I want ^.^  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 21: Jacque looses her temper  
  
"But we've got to save them!" Jacque yells at the Commodore as he rolls his eyes at her.  
  
"No." Governor Swann says firmly. "You and Elizabeth are safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately and not go gallivanting about after pirates!"  
  
"Then we condemn them to death- are you really that heartless?" Jacque blurts out.  
  
"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then again, so is his decision to engage in piracy." The Governor says with a sneer.  
  
"To save Elizabeth and I, to prevent anything from happening to us! And what of my friend, will you leave her to an even worse fate than Will?" Jacque says, looking pointedly at Elizabeth, who looks rather conflicted at the moment.  
  
"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack says, pulling away from the soldiers holding him. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"  
  
"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington says with a sneer before turning to retreat below deck.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth says sharply, jerking as if she's just realized the situation. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this... As a wedding gift."  
  
All eyes turned to stare at Elizabeth with slack-jawed shock apparent on their faces.  
  
"Elizabeth," The Governor says with a hopeful grin on his face. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"  
  
"I...I am." Elizabeth says firmly, looking pointedly at Jacque before turning to smile at Norrington.  
  
"A wedding!" Jack exclaims with a smile. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"  
  
"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington says, turning to Jack with a brisk coldness. "You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla del Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Inescapably clear." Jack says with a small grimace as he is shoved up the stairs to the helm.  
  
"Elizabeth," Norrington says, glancing at Jacque before pulling her towards the railing. "I can't help but feel that your intentions in accepting my proposal were not entirely sincere..."  
  
"Commodore," Elizabeth says, cutting him off. "I gave my word, and that will not change."  
  
"Very well." Norrington says, smiling down at her. "Then I must go and supervise Mr. Sparrow's actions."  
  
Jacque slowly approaches Elizabeth, and hesitantly leans against the railing next to her.  
  
"Elizabeth," She begins. "I can't help but agree with Norrington's suspicions... I was under the impression that you declined his offer. You cannot force your hand in order to persuade him with the sacrifice of your happiness."  
  
"Do not assume that you know what I do and do not want." Elizabeth says coldly, turning her head to stare pointedly at the horizon.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you be then." Jacque says quietly, walking away from Elizabeth's stiff figure, for once, completely baffled by her actions.  
  
"Don't let her get to you." Jack says casually, eyes fixed on the horizon as his hands shift the wheel slightly. "Jealousy is a difficult emotion; I've seen it happen a thousand times."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that it was all over you." Jacque says jokingly, attempting to distract herself.  
  
"But of course," Jack says, sending a cheeky grin over his shoulder to Jacque. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Squinting at a vague shape on the horizon, Jacque moves to Jack's side.  
  
"Is that it?" She asks simply.  
  
"Aye." Jack responds flatly.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we'll be facing Barbossa's crew soon enough." Jacque says with a hint of fear in her voice. "I noticed that neither you nor Elizabeth mentioned the curse."  
  
"Neither did you." Jack counters. "And even if we did, do you really think that Norrington or his men will believe us?"  
  
"No." Jacque says guiltily, staring at the blur on the horizon. "I didn't mention it because I was afraid that they'd think we were crazy or turn around in fear, either way they'd abandon Will..."  
  
"An' what of your friend, hmm?" Jack asks, looking pointedly at Jacque. "Were you plannin' to rescue her as well as 'dear William'?"  
  
"Jack!" Jacque shouts, blushing with embarrassment before looking at Jack seriously. "If we don't save them, Will will be killed. It's not that I don't care about my friend, it's just that, if worse comes to worse, I believe that she'll somehow get herself out of it, like she always does..."  
  
"Everyone's luck's gotta run out sometime." Jack says seriously, a strange glint in his eyes. "Which is why we're here, on a bloody British ship, about to attack a hoard of undead pirates, and be the bloody heroes; to ensure that those two come out alive or take us with them."  
  
"Well, that was optimistic." Jacque says sarcastically as she descends the stairs to find Norrington.  
  
*  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not allowed to go?" Jacque says in a threatening and deadly voice that has surpassed all previous levels of rage.  
  
"Um..." The poor soldier pulls at his collar nervously. "It's for your own safety."  
  
"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth yells as she kicks wildly at the soldier who threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't care if I have to swim to the bloody cave...Get off!" Jacque yells as three officers close in on her and eventually bind her hands and feet before throwing her into the Captain's cabin while Elizabeth is carried down into the Commodore's quarters.  
  
"Bloody Imbeciles!" Jacque yells through the doors as they are shut and locked.  
  
"Ooh, Jack, I'm gonna get you for this..." Jacque says as she looks down at her messily bound limbs.  
  
Smirking uncharacteristically, Jacque rolls onto her back and slowly maneuvers her arms under her legs, thanking numerous deities that she had about six inches of loose rope to allow for this trick. Once her hands are in front of her, she swiftly unties the knot between her feet. Looking down at her remaining bonds, Jacque frowns as she finds the room devoid of any sharp object. Picking up a candlestick, Jacque awkwardly hurls it at the wall in frustration. Her eyes widen as she hears a crash and she turns around to find that she'd shattered one of the stained glass windows. She quickly stumbles over to the shattered glass, cutting herself as she picks up one of the larger pieces, and begins sawing at the rope with a fierce determination.  
  
"Finally!" She exclaims as the last fibers split and looks out the window with a smile as she finds the small rowboat tied above the rudder.  
  
Quickly opening the closet, Jacque grabs any piece of cloth she can find and ties them together, forming a makeshift rope. Tying the rope to the ornamental post on the balcony, Jacque tosses it over the ledge and begins to uncertainty slip down it, praying with every fiber of her being that the knots will hold under her weight.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know, I know, short chappie. Plus, "you" doesn't make an appearance, but I noticed that I'd screwed up and the two time lines didn't match, so this is basically a catch up chappie. That way, the cavern scene will only be split into two chapters, I think. Hope you can all forgive me- I have spring break next week so I'll hopefully have more time to write.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Kurama13: Sorry to disappoint, but you don't get to see Jack until the next chappie. I promise that I'll make up for the wait, though ^.~  
  
DaydreamBeliever14: Thanks.  
  
Beauty818: Thanks, I'll try.  
  
ReynSparrow: Thanks! Yes, it's impossible to resist the charms of Captain Jack Sparrow. Sorry, but no you/jack till the next chappie!  
  
Almost Funny: Thanks. Sess is my Sesshomaru clone who lives in my attic and acts as my muse seeing as I own his soul. Sesshomaru is a character from the anime Inuyasha. Hope that clears it up for you!  
  
Ayashe: Thanks. I LOVE the "But why is the rum gone?" Well, I'm sure Sess would voice his appreciation of your support of muses, but he's currently stalking down Jacque and trying to get her off her lazy butt to review...Please, I'd love to hear from/about your muse, he sounds interesting.  
  
Taunise: Thanks. *looks at hole in floor from taunise jumping up and down* Um... you can stop now.  
  
Bluelady198: That's ok, I can't remember anything either. I just thought I'd point it out to you.  
  
ChaoticLightningStorm: Spaghetti? Raghetti? Now I'll bethinkin' that every time I write his name. FYI I love popping his eyeball out- it's so much fun!  
  
Niki1: Thanks. It's even more fun to steal pants when they're Sess's! I'll bet you can learn the instantaneous method easily. The real trick is figuring out where the pants go after you snap O.o'  
  
She-hobbit: Thanks. Yea, jackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjack!  
  
Ebony: Thanks. As long as you keep reviewin' I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you... Yes, right now I definitely want to be on an island with Jack. Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the island until the next chappie!  
  
Xandu: Thanks, I feel so loved. No, I don't have MSN, but I try to check my e-mail every day, so I respond to those pretty well and you can talk to me that way, if you want.  
  
CastlesInTheAir: Yeah, nicknames rock. Thanks.  
  
RK9: *jumps up and down grabbing for ownership papers* Was that soon enough? How did you get those? Can I have them? PLEASE? Pretty please with Captain Jack Sparrow on top?  
  
Stacey Lofton: Try to read 19 now, I bet your computer will let you. I'm glad you think that the bitterness works. *pokes SL* Hey, don't die again. You still have to review this chappie.  
  
THANKS AND PLEASE PRESS THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE! 


	22. Let the fun begin!

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: Yeah! Spring break! Woohoo! *begins to dance*  
  
Sess: *Walks into room with mug of coffee in his hand* Why are you up so early during your spring break?  
  
Py: *stops dancing for a moment* Good question. Let me think... Oh, I know, I think when I got up to answer the phone I grabbed a handful of chocholate chips, and then I wasn't tired anymore ^.^ *begins dancing again*  
  
Sess: Whatever. *grabs py and shoves into a computer chair* Since you're up- write.  
  
Py: Ok. *looks over at Sess, who has his eyes closed and is savoring his precious coffee* I own pirates of-  
  
Sess: No she doesn't.  
  
Py: Sess! I thought you were absorbed in your stupid coffee...  
  
Sess: Do. Not. Diss. The. Coffee. *glares* Coffee is to mortals what ambrosia is to the gods.  
  
Py: *pouts* fine, I don't own PotC. *glares at Sess* Stop quoting other authors.  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 22:let the fun begin...  
  
"No reason to fret." Pintel says to Will as you are shoved into the cavern of the Isle de Muerta. "Just a prick of the finger and a few drops of blood."  
  
"No mistakes this time." A pirate says from behind Pintel. "He's only half-Turner. We spill it all."  
  
"Oh," Pintel says with a small laugh at Will's grim face. "Guess there's reason to fret."  
  
"I still fail to see why I'm here." You say to Barbossa as you are marched up to the top of the pile of gold and sand besides Will.  
  
"Well," Barbossa says with a wicked sneer. "I suppose you'll just have to wait and find out."  
  
You gulp nervously as Barbossa picks up a golden knife, forces Will to lean over the chest, and positions said knife at his throat.  
  
"Begun by blood, by blood un-"Barbossa says but is interrupted by a figure shoving though the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Jack!" You cry out in relief.  
  
"Jack?" Will questions as Barbossa's hold on the knife slips slightly.  
  
"It's not possible." Barbossa says with an unbelieving expression on his face.  
  
"Not probable." Jack corrects him as he sends you a reassuring smile.  
  
"Where are Elizabeth and Jacque?" Will asks, and you smile at his obvious concern for them.  
  
"They're safe, just like I promised." Jack says, rolling his eyes. "Elizabeth's all set to marry Norrington, just as she promised. Jacque's done everything she could to get here and had to be forcefully bound to the ship, just like she promised. And you get to die for them, just like you promised. So, we're all men of our word, really, except for Elizabeth and Jacque, who are, in fact, women."  
  
"And what of my promises?" You say to Jack, looking him in the eye.  
  
"We've yet to see how they play out." He says, winking at you.  
  
"Shut up!" Barbossa bellows as he repositions the knife at Will's throat. "You're next."  
  
"You don't want to be doin' that mate." Jack says casually to Barbossa.  
  
"No," Barbossa says with a sneer, "I really think I do."  
  
"Your funeral." Jack says with a shrug.  
  
"Why don't I want to be doin' it?" Barbossa finally asks, curiosity having gotten the best of him.  
  
"Well, because," Jack says as he shoves a pirates arm off his shoulder and approaches Barbossa. "because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal navy, is floating just offshore... waiting for you."  
  
Barbossa leans down to slit Will's throat once more and you slowly inch away from Bo'sun.  
  
"Just hear me out, mate." Jack says quickly. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless; they do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"  
  
"I suppose in exchange you want me to not kill the whelp." Barbossa says to Jack.  
  
"No, by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Jack says as he meats you eyes and you nod slightly as he picks up a handful of gold. "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one."  
  
Your eyes widen as Jack fingers stiffen around your thumb, a move that you'd picked up immediately in the bar you'd served.  
  
"You've been planning this from the very beginning, ever since you learned my name." Will says and you hope that he caught Jack's move as well.  
  
"Yeah." Jack says frankly.  
  
"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa says, shifting Jack's attention back to him.  
  
"Fifteen." Jack says.  
  
"Forty an' the lass." Barbossa says with a sneer to you and Jack's eyes narrow slightly.  
  
"Twenty-five and I'll buy you a hat, a really big one, but I get the lass... Commodore." Jack says, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"We have an accord." Barbossa says, extending his hand and shaking it with Jack's.  
  
"All hands to the boats!" Jack calls to the men before cringing and turning to Barbossa. "Apologies, you give the orders."  
  
"Gents!" Barbossa calls to the men, clearly attempting to establish his superiority over Jack. "Take a walk!"  
  
"Not to the boats?" Jack turns to Barbossa and you realize that not going to the boats would endanger Norrington's men, as well as Jacque and Elizabeth.  
  
*  
  
Grunting, Jacque pulls herself aboard the Black Pearl, praying that Barbossa didn't leave too many men on guard.  
  
"Ahh!" Jacque lets out a surprised scream escape her lips as Barbossa's monkey appears in front of her.  
  
Glaring at it, Jacque grabs it tightly and throws it as far as she can into the ocean, hoping that the stupid creature drowns. Hearing pirates yell from below deck, no doubt having heard her scream, Jacque rushes down the stairs and barely hides herself as they go thundering past.  
  
"Jacque?" Gibbs questions as she rushes to unlock the crew's cell.  
  
"Come on." She whispers, leading them up onto the deck.  
  
Coming onto the deck, the crew swiftly disposes of the two guards by way of a rowboat.  
  
"Come on, help me lower this into the water." Jacque says as she takes hold of one of the ropes tied to the rowboat and pulls, turning around when she finds no force helping her. "Please, I need your help. Jack and Will and my friend are still in there."  
  
"Arrgh! Any port in a storm." Mr. Cotton's parrot squawks through the silence.  
  
"Cotton's right," Gibbs says guiltily. "We've got the Pearl."  
  
"What about Jack?" Jacque asks, tears forming in her eyes. "Are you just going to leave him?"  
  
"Jack owes us a ship!" A sailor yells.  
  
"There's the code to consider." Gibbs adds.  
  
"The code?" Jacque asks skeptically. "You're pirates. Hang the code and hang the rules. They're more like guidelines anyways..."  
  
The crew simply offers to help Jacque lower the rowboat into the water, none of them meeting her eyes.  
  
"Bloody pirates." Jacque says as she rows towards the cursed Isle.  
  
*  
  
"I must admit, Jack," Barbossa says as Jack leisurely examines the treasure surrounding him. "I thought I had ye figured. It turns out you're a hard man to predict."  
  
"Me?" Jack says as he saunters up towards Barbossa. "I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest...honestly. It's the honest ones you've got to look out for, because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid."  
  
Looking up at Jack, you quickly jump off of the heap and run to his side, smirking as he throws Will a cutlass before slashing through the ropes fastened around your wrists. Decking the nearest unsuspecting pirate, you steal his cutlass and turn to Jack with a smirk as he winks at you.  
  
"Let's have some fun."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok, I realize that that was short, but it seemed like a good place to end and I want the cavern scene be two full chapters. I've also just realized how close we are to the end of the fic and, I know it's childish, but I don't want this to end!  
  
Sess: *rolls eyes*  
  
Py: Oh, and we've gotten over 275 reviews-yay! Maybe, we can hit 300 with this chappie *puppy eyes*  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Kurama13: Is this soon enough? Well... we got to see Jack, but no fluff 'till the next chappie.  
  
Taunise: Although she was extremely angry, I doubt Jacque would ever bite anyone. Although, it'd be funny if she did...  
  
Misty Addams: shortness is ok! ^.~  
  
Bluelady198: You got a friend hooked? I feel so flattered. Would you mind telling me their penname, so I can mention it in my next review response? JACK! SESS! RANDOMNESS! About the pics on my old computer, let's just say I had a lot. But, the sad thing is, they don't even measure up to the collection of fics I'd transferred to my hard drive over the last three years *sob*  
  
Daydreambeliever14: I wouldn't mind Jack savin' me either ^.~  
  
Ebony: Well, we're in the cave now, so I hope you're placated. Look for some yummy you/jack fluff in the next chappie!  
  
Bonnie Lass: Yeah, poor James... Oh well, you'll just have to see how it plays out.  
  
ReynSparrow: Well, you'll get a little jack/you in the next chappie, so be happy. Hooza? I always thought it was spelt huzzah, oh well, I can't spell anyways. When is Jack not ridiculously hot? With Captain Jack Sparrow on top? How can I resist that ^.~  
  
Galadvende: Thanks, I hope that you'll be able to review this fic without loosing track of it gain.  
  
Baby Goo Goo2: Thanks. You'll be forgiven as long as you review this chappie. Thanks, I'm flattered that I've received your 100th review.  
  
ChaoticLightningStorm: Let's make up a spaghetti/raghetti song! Thanks.  
  
Beauty818: Thanks, hopefully the shortness won't become a trend.  
  
Ayashe: Yay filler chapters! Sess forgot? Thanks for pointing that out, James. *stalks off to find Sess and returns spinning frying pan of doom happily* That's been taken care of.  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune: Thanks. No, Lizzie isn't going with Jacque because... well because I say so! She'd make the cavern scene waaay too complicated and Jacque wouldn't get any fluff so she's kill me once we get back to school ^.^' Should I be afraid of the mischief you're sending me, fox?  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: *snatches Sess's tail back with a growl* Mine. Get your own bishie.  
Sess: O.o' Sorry, she's possessive and is under the belief that I'm an  
inanimate object that she won't share. She's thankful for the review,  
though.  
  
Chip The Ice: Are you dead yet? I hope not 'cause I really want you to review again.  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love: Thanks. Cool name, but, you must know, that I'm Jack Sparrow's only luv ^.~  
  
Stacey Lofton: I think that you have a muse, you just haven't discovered/ stolen rights to their soul yet. I bet you can't guess which of those two options I choose ^.~  
  
She-hobbit: While I'm all for bashing Lizzy as much as the next person, she is going to end up with Norrington. JACKJACKJACKJACKJACKJACKJACKAJCKJACK!!!  
  
RK9: *grabs papers and looks down at them* Are you sure these are legit? Sorry, but this is a you/jack, although, I'll give you a teaser of what I think will be my next fic.  
It's every fangirl's dream for her favorite character to magically pop  
into their life, right? Well, you wake up one morning to find Will  
Turner at the foot of your bed. But you're a Jack Sparrow fan! Why  
Will? Why now? While you're wondering all these questions, why not add  
what happened to Elizabeth...  
  
SeXySuPeRsTaR: I forgive you, now go bump up my review number thingy!  
  
CastlesInTheAri: Hey, hope you liked!  
  
COME ON- PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON. MAYBE WE CAN TOP 300? 


	23. That was it

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: *groans*  
  
Sess: What's wrong with you?  
  
Py: I just got back from cycling with my friend, Kokoro. Did I mention that I haven't been on a bike for over a year?  
  
Sess: Oh well, your problem. Now write. *picks py up and drops into chair*  
  
Py: *looks at computer before jumping up with a squeal* Sess! We got over 40 reviews! Ahhhh! *begins to bounce around room*  
  
Sess: I thought that you were tired.  
  
Py: I am, I'm just suppressing it in my joy and will complain to you later ^.^  
  
Sess: Whatever. Py doesn't own PotC.  
  
Py: Yes I do! RK9 gave the ownership papers to me!  
  
Sess: Until I can determine if they're legal or not- you DO NOT OWN POTC!  
  
Py: Yes I do! I own PotC and Jack Sparrow! Oh yeah, and Sess's soul ^.~  
  
Sess: Ignore her delusional ravings.  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 23:opportune moment  
  
"Will, behind you!" You shout as Will turns to parry the blow aimed at his back.  
  
Knocking the pirate you're fighting down into a pool of moonlight, you grimace as your foot comes in contact with his head, sending the skull flying across the lagoon as if it were a soccer ball. Looking quickly around, you see Will fending off three clumsy pirates, one of whom is carelessly tossing bombs around. Turning, you look along the cavern walls for Jack and find him being driven back by Barbossa. You watch as he stabs Barbossa through the stomach, the Barbossa sighs and returns the favor.  
  
"Jack!" You call, seemingly frozen to the spot as you watch Jack stumble backwards, sending you a smirk as he steps into the moonlight.  
  
"That's interesting." Jack comments as he looks up at his skeletal hand before revealing the medallion he'd stolen from the chest. "Couldn't resist, mate."  
  
Sighing, and not really sure whether to be relieved or not that Jack had now joined the ranks of the cursed undead, you snap back into reality as a bomb explodes three feet away from you, knocking you off your feet to land with an ungraceful thud on your stomach.  
  
"Ooh," You growl as you get up, noticing that the wound on your collar has been reopened, again. "Bad move, mate."  
  
You laugh as you begin to chase the pirate, but chance a glance at Will only to find a pirate standing over him, sword poised above his throat.  
  
"Will!" You call, and begin to run over to him, but stop as you hear a familiar voice echo through the cavern.  
  
"You like pain?" Jacque asks from behind the pirate as she swings a giant golden scepter across is skull. "Try wearing a corset."  
  
"Jacque!" You call from across the cavern as you slash a pirate across the face. "Come to join in on the fun? Took you long enough!"  
  
"You call this fun?" Jacque answers in an exasperated voice, having slight difficulties swinging the weight of the scepter by herself.  
  
"Nothin' better!" You call back as you notice that Jack is slowly edging Barbossa and himself closer to the chest of gold.  
  
"Whose side is Jack on?" Jacque asks Will as he shrugs with a smile.  
  
"At the moment?" He says with a laugh as he grabs an end of the scepter and they plow through the three pirates attacking them.  
  
After looking back at Jack, you make your way over to the two, smiling as they shove three skewered pirates out of the moonlight as a bomb explodes from one's stomach.  
  
"Will," You hiss, looking pointedly from Jack to the chest of gold. "Get up there an' be ready to lift the curse at the opportune moment."  
  
Nodding, Will runs towards the chest and you glance at Jacque, who's watching Will with a worried expression.  
  
"Go with him." You say, giving her a slight shove. "I can handle it from here. Besides," You add with a smirk. "You haven't a clue how to fight."  
  
Throwing you a half-hearted glare, Jacque takes off after Will as you turn to face the three pirates who've managed to escape the scepter. Yelling, they rush at you and you quickly grab an ugly golden statue from a nearby pile and hurl it at one of the pirates, who falls down with his skull twisted around. You smile to yourself as the other two approach; one down, two to go. You laugh as one trips over a pot on the ground and his cohort follows as he trips over the first pirate. Smirking, you sheathe your sword and run over them on your way towards the chest, sticking your tongue out behind you as you look back at their struggling forms.  
  
Looking in front of you, you skid to a halt, frozen, as you find your wide eyes staring down the barrel of Barbossa's pistol. You close your eyes as you hear a shot ring through the cavern and open them slowly as you realize that you feel no pain. Your eyes widen as you find jack holding his smoking pistol pointed towards Barbossa, you turns to Jack with a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"Ten years ye carry that pistol an' now ye waste yer shot." Barbossa declares as Jack begins to smirk.  
  
"He didn't waste it." Will declares as he drops two bloody medallions into the chest.  
  
Looking up in shock, Barbossa opens his coat to reveal his white shirt becoming soaked with blood. Looking up with an expression close to relief, Barbossa smiles slightly.  
  
"I feel..." He says as his expression looses its warmth and his face falls. "Cold."  
  
You watch as his body falls down onto the heap of gold and an apple rolls out of his hand and idly wonder how he managed to duel with Jack while clutching an apple the whole time. Looking at Jack's face, and noticing that he hasn't moved, you walk up to him and stand in front of him, gently placing your hand on his pistol and lowering it.  
  
"You did it, Jack." You say as he begins to smile. "You've gotten your revenge as well as the Pearl. Not to mention that, as soon as we ditch the His Majesty's finest, we'll be able to cash in on this lovely little donation Barbossa has given us."  
  
"Yes, we did it, luv!" Jack cries in elation and picks you up and spins you around as you laugh at his spontaneous action as your vision becomes a blur of gold.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you came." Will says as he looks at Jacque.  
  
"What do you mean you can't believe I came?" Jacque asks, somewhat shocked. "I'd already come so far. I mean, I got myself captured by pirates, sacrificed blood to Aztec gods, was marooned on an island where I burned all of Jack's precious rum to signal to Norrington's ship, then convinced said Commodore to chase after you, was bound and locked in a cabin, broke free, rescued a pirate crew who refused to help me, and rowed myself here. If you think that after all that I'd just abandon-"  
  
"Shh." Will says, placing his finger on Jacque's lips. "Thank you, Jacque. I can't believe that you went through all that for me, and I hope that you never do anything like that ever again, but I appreciate it."  
  
"Well," Jacque says, looking up at Will. "That's how this whole thing started, right? You coming after Elizabeth and I?"  
  
"Yes." Will says. "We should be returning to the dauntless."  
  
"Of course," Jacque says as she backs away from Will and turns towards the entrance of the cave. "Elizabeth will be relieved to know you're safe."  
  
You walk past Will and smack him over the head, your arm jingling with all the bracelets that you'd adorned while Jack turns to admonish Will.  
  
"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," He says, looking pointedly at Jacque, "That was it. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop us off at my ship."  
  
"Us?" You question as Jack walks up besides you.  
  
"Yes, luv, us." Jack states cheekily. I'm sorry but, if you want to be able to find this island again, you'll have to be a part of me crew. Besides, how can you pass up Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Quite easily, if I wanted to." You state as you get into the rowboat. "Although, I'm currently looking for a crew meself. I suppose I'll have to settle with you."  
  
"What happened to Maru and the Tensiga?" Jacque asks.  
  
"Well, the crew's been given free time on account of the Cap'n takin time off. Here." You say as you hand Jacque a band of pearls with sapphires woven in-between.  
  
"Why'd he take time off?" Jacque asks as you grin.  
  
"He's got a new little girl, Rin." You say with a smile.  
  
"Is this the spot?" Will asks, causing you all to look around at the empty sea.  
  
"Yes," Jacque says solemnly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"They done what's right by them." Jack says quietly. "Can't expect more than that."  
  
You nod in agreement and rest your head on Jack's shoulder as Will begins to row back to the Dauntless.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok, so the fluff that I promised wasn't completely there, but I decided to torture you guys for a bit, so too bad. I think that there's going to be two more chappies *sobs* Anyways, I've come to the conclusion that I can't find adequate words to describe the cavern fight scene, so you'll all have to live with the crappy interpretation. Ok, I've gotta go an' begin my endless amounts of homework.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Kurama13: Sorry about the absence of fluffiness, but I guarantee that you'll get some before the end of the fic  
  
Snowfire the kitsune: Hey, I'm all for the sister torture, actually, I plan on doing it to my own soon...  
  
Sarah: thanks, maybe you should show this to your friend (hinthint) ^.~  
  
Serpent of light: Thanks. Cool name, by the way  
  
Beauty818: Thanks. I know, it's so sad *sob*  
  
Trella: Sorry, no major fluff yet.  
  
Jack Sparrow's Bonnie Lassie: Thanks, fun name.  
  
Baby Goo Goo 2: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Laziness is ok. ^.~  
  
Reyn Sparrow: Thanks, I don't want it to end either, but let's kick pirate arse in the meantime ^.~  
  
Skitty: Thanks, hope you're able to continue reviewing ^.~  
  
Punkfoot: Thanks. YEAH INUYASHA! I know you caught the Rin thing ^.~  
  
DaydreamBeliever14: Thanks, hopefully there'll be some you/Jack, but I'm not tellin' *sticks out tongue*  
  
She-hobbit: Hey, nothin's wrong with monty python takin' over. Well, we'll see what happens, I mean, you're going to be locked up in a cell again with Jack while you go back to Port Royal...  
  
Bluelady198: Thanks. Mmm *stuffs face with chocholate eggs*  
  
Dailysuicide718: Ooh, threats are fun. I don't think that my head would taste really good, though.  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love: Thanks.  
  
Ebony: Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer in anticipation for the you/jack-ness!  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: Thanks *looks at yue cring on Sess's sleeve, growls, and snaps fingers, leaving yue holding onto kimono* Sorry about the shortness.  
  
Kurleyhawk2: Thanks. *holds award* I'd like to thank my muse, Sess, my reviewers, whoever wrote PotC, Johnny Depp.. *goes on for another hour* Thank you all!  
  
Lolo fruit: Thanks. You went to Florida, grr... Don't worry, I'm weird too. *hugs and kisses Sess*  
  
QueenofCurls: You're not home. I wanted to call you. *pouts* Well, keep readin' in between your nervous breakdowns about our crappy bio proj!  
  
Chip the ice: Thanks. Don't worry, I'll continue to update.  
  
Hidden-Truth: Thanks, cool name ^.^  
  
Bonnie Lass: Thanks! We're almost done *sobs*  
  
ChaoticLightningStorm: I love sharp objects, and can accurately throw steak knoves, but I'm not allowed to touch them either... I wonder why...  
  
Indil_Sparrow: Thanks, I hope you continue to review. Sorry, I write these either really early in the morning or really late at night, so my grammar's not always up to normal.  
  
SeXySuPeRsTaR: I think so. I'm either gonna write a sequel to this ('cause I'm gonna end it at a cliffhanger ^.~) or do the fic that I mentioned in a review response from the last chappie.  
  
Captain Crimson: My "savvy story"- I LOVE that! ^.^  
  
Midnight Shade: Thanks, Yeah, the whole Lizzy thing has to be awkward.  
  
RK9: I'll try to let you know. I think I'll be startin' it after I get out of school ^.~  
  
Ayashe: Thanks. Evil monkey. You're gonna hate the monmmph *Sess clamps hand over Py's face*  
Sess: Stop giving the plot away!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ^.~ 


	24. Try?

Disclaimer:  
  
Py: This is so sad. We're on the second to last chappie.  
  
Sess: Finally. Py: *pouts and eyes begin to water*  
  
Py: *glare* Don't talk or I may postpone my next PotC fic for a Sess/Mary sue fic.  
  
Sess: *shudders* No! Not that! That's cruel and unusual punishment you deranged author!  
  
Py: ^.^ I know.  
  
Sess: grrr..... Py does not own-  
  
Py: *runs up to Sess and slaps duct tape over his mouth* Ha! Take that!  
  
Sess: *rolls eyes in annoyance and lifts up sing, reading: PY DOES NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM*  
  
Sess: Oh no, that's not gonna work on me... *py's eyes begin to water*... no, I am immune to the puppy look... *py's lip begins to quiver and Sess sighs* Fine, you win, *grabs bowl of strawberries, hands to py, picks up py, and sets py on his lap*  
  
Py: ^_____^  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 24: Try  
  
"Why, hello Commodore." You say with a grimace as you climb over the side onto the Interceptor to find the familiar face glaring at you.  
  
"Hello mate," Jack says as he comes aboard and steps in front of you to clasp the Commodore on the shoulder. "Now,-"  
  
"Clap them in irons." Norrington orders as he shoves Jack's hand off his shoulder with distain. "And lock them in the brig."  
  
Before you or Jack can even draw your cutlasses, you find yourselves staring at the end of about twenty bayonets.  
  
"Well," You say to Jack as one of Norrington's men roughly shoves your wrists into a rather uncomfortable pair of shackles. "It seems as if we won't be sleepin' in the Captain's quarters, then."  
  
Jack smiles at you as you are dragged down below deck towards the brig, smiling as you hear Jacque begin to shout at the Commodore.  
  
"Commodore Norrington," Jacque says, livid. "You can't do that! They helped rescue Elizabeth and I, not to mention that they're the reason that we were able to rescue Will and destroy Barbossa for good!"  
  
"Miss Emerson," Norrington says with a stern voice as he looks down at her. "I can and will do as the law dictates and will punish them as is fit when we return to Port Royal. Regardless of their so called acts of heroism, they are still two pirates who have terrorized and robbed English vessels and must therefore be punished."  
  
"I refuse to allow you to do that, Commodore!" Jacque yells as Will places a restraining hand on her shoulder. "They don't deserve that fate and you know it!"  
  
"It's true," Will says, agreeing with Jacque. "They're good people, regardless of their profession and they don't deserve to be punished for going out of their way to rescue us- something you did not attempt."  
  
"Mr. Turner, Miss Emerson," Norrington says sharply. "If you two do not change your current course the two of you will be detained as well until our return to Port Royal. Mr. Turner, you do realize that, although the Governor granted you clemency, you are walking a very fine line and are close to forcing me to nullify his declaration. And, you, Miss Emerson," He says looking down at Jacque as he detects a small amount of fear in her eyes. "You surely do not wish to be one of the contributing factors in Mr. Turner's detainment, do you?"  
  
"I.." Jacque starts, but glances at Will in a loss of words.  
  
"We understand, Commodore," Will says as he lightly pushes the small of Jacque's back, gently leading her away. "We will not do anything rash."  
  
*  
  
"You know, luv," Jack says casually as he settles himself in the corner of the cell. "We've been in far too many cells recently."  
  
"Yes," You say as you blush slightly, remembering what happened the last time you were stuck in this position with Jack. "But you've at least been spared one more trip than I. You got to lounge about on an island drinking rum while I was stuck in a cell with a depressed Will."  
  
"You were locked in with the whelp? What..." Jack trails off as he looks at you strangely for a moment. "How did you know that there was rum on the island? I know I never told you..."  
  
You gulp as you realize that that must have been one of the obscure facts that you'd remembered from the movie, but apparently you've become unable to distinguish the movie from the real experience. 'Great', you think to yourself, 'why can't I remember something useful, like how it ends?'  
  
"Luv?" Jack questions, looking intently at you, snapping you out of your thoughts. "I'm waiting."  
  
"I don't know." You finally answer.  
  
"I don't believe that, luv." Jack says as he moves closer to you, his kohl lined eyes still boring into yours.  
  
"That's too bad." You say as you back up slightly before smirking up at him. "Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"Sure luv," Jack says as he smirks back at you and leans in to whisper in your ear. "But satisfaction brought it back."  
  
Unable to hold it in, you let out a small laugh, knowing that that's Jack's way of saying that he won't pry, for now, but that he intends to get it out of you eventually. Smiling up at Jack as he pulls away from you, you impulsively kiss him, pulling away quickly before he has time to react and laughing at the slightly shocked expression on his face as you sit down on the floor.  
  
"Well, at least this ship isn't leaking." You comment as Jack sits down next to you and looks at you with an expression that's somewhere between a frown and a pout.  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice." He says and swiftly tilts your head up and claims your lips with his quicker before you even comprehend what he's doing.  
  
Mentally, sighing, you find your arms have snaked their way around his neck and are currently tangled in his hair as you tilt your head back slightly, allowing Jack to deepen the kiss as you focus your energy completely on the current task, attempting to forget everything but the feeling of his lips on yours. Your lips part slightly as he nibbles on them and you grant his tongue entrance to your mouth, loosing yourself as your tongue slips out to duel passionately against his. Far too quickly for your liking, you feel your lungs begin to burn from lack of air, and softly pull your lips away from Jack's, opening your eyes to find his beautiful chocolate ones staring hazily back at you.  
  
You hear a thud from above the deck and are snapped back down to reality as you look up towards the small shaft of light streaming down from above deck. Silently cursing whatever oaf caused something to fall on deck for ruining the moment, you turn back to Jack, and smile softly at him. Sighing, you rest your head against his chest and his chin settles on your forehead and his arm wraps protectively around your waist as yor eyes close and you place your hand over his, feeling safe and content in his arms as you drift into unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
"What do you mean we're not going to do anything?" Jacque asks after she reaches the lower deck. "We can't just leave them."  
  
"Shh," Will says as he comes up next to Jacque and forces her to look into his eyes. "I know that we can't leave them to die, but if we are to do any good, we mustn't allow Norrington to see how determined we are to help."  
  
"But what can we do?" Jacque asks, tears forming in her eyes. "After all they've done for us, it just seems so unfair that we can't do a thing to help them!"  
  
"Nobody said life was fair." A voice says softly from behind Jacque, and she turns around to find Elizabeth. "But nobody said we have to fight fair."  
  
"Elizabeth," Will says and Jacque's eyes narrow slightly with a bolt of jealously. "It's good to see you're alright."  
  
"Yes, well, I wasn't the one in danger." Elizabeth says with a hint of resentment in her voice. "My father ordered that the soldiers bind my hands and lock me in the Captain's cabin, so I wasn't even able to put myself in any danger."  
  
"You too?" Jacque asks, a little unsure of where she and Elizabeth stood at the moment. "At least your legs weren't bound as well and you weren't gagged."  
  
"What? I can't believe that my father would order that..." Elizabeth trails off, looking outraged.  
  
"It wasn't your father who ordered that." Jacque sates with a glint in her eyes. "It was your fiancé. He apparently deemed me a danger to the crew since they were ordered to prevent me from leaving the ship."  
  
"The Commodore ordered that?" Will asks, restrained anger laced into his voice. "I can understand preventing the two of you from leaving the ship, but gagging Jacque..."  
  
"Will, calm down," Elizabeth says, placing a hand on Will's arm. "They were only trying to protect us."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Jacque says before grinning. "It's not like it matters anyways; I got out."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth and Will exclaim simultaneously.  
  
"I broke the window." Jacque says, slightly embarrassed. "What can I say, I was desperate."  
  
"I know," Elizabeth says with a genuine smile directed towards Jacque. "I could hear you cursing the soldiers to the deepest pits of hell from below deck."  
  
"Perhaps that's why all the soldiers have been scurrying away from us." Will says with a laugh as he sees Jacque's red cheeks.  
  
"Which works for us, actually." Elizabeth says, her face suddenly serious. "I agree that we can't allow this to happen. Even though he is my fiancé, Norrington cannot be allowed to kill two good people."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Jacque asks Elizabeth, looking at her hopefully.  
  
"No." She says regretfully. "But, we have about two days to come up with one, so we'll do it." She says determinedly before turning beginning to walk away. "In the meantime, I'll convince James that you two feel that what he's doing is wrong, but are loathe to break the law."  
  
"Elizabeth," Jacque calls, realizing the hidden acceptance and friendship behind Elizabeth's words. "Thank you."  
  
"Will," Jacque asks hesitantly as she leans on the rail next to him. "Do you think we'll be able to do it? Save them?"  
  
"Truthfully," Will says as he looks down at Jacque and takes her hand in his. "I don't know. Buy we're going to try."  
  
*  
  
A/N: That's it. The next chapter will be the last*sob* Hey, do you guys want me to write a sequel next? Tell me what you think. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be long, 'cause it's the end-*sniffle sniffle*  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Daydreambeliever14: Thanks, hope you liked the fluff ^.~  
  
ChaoticLightningStorm: Thanks. I like the Rin and Sess thing too, although I couldn't decide at first whether or not to make Rin sess's daughter or wife. Throwing knives? Those sound fun. I've never thrown them, but my firend promised to get me some for my b-day  
  
Ebony: Thanks for being patient- hope you liked the fluff. Don't worry, I'm not patient either  
  
LoneGunGirl88: here's...more...^.~  
  
Kurama13: Thanks, here's your fluff.  
  
ReynSaprrow: Here's the Jack/youness. I'm gonna try to go out with a bang *laughs maliciously while lightning flashes in background*  
  
Taunise: Sorry, but I must! Don't worry, though, you can vote for me to put up the sequel ^.~  
  
YugiYamiKim: Thanks, it's nice to hear form you again.  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: Thanks, don't you love the fluffy-chan smell? *evil smirk*  
  
Beauty818: Thanks.  
  
Niki1: Yeah, sequel. I agree, you just can't write that fight scene adequately- it's too hard.  
  
Bonnie Lass: Oh come on, there'll always be jack-lovin! ^.~  
  
Ayashe: Thanks. I sooo want to comment on something you wrote, but Sess's glaring at me with a roll of duct tape in his hands, so I can't.  
  
Dailysuicide718: Aah! My eyes! Sess! Go give dailysuicide718 a papercut and pour lemon juice on it!  
  
Sess: -.-;;  
  
Bluelady198: Here's your fluff. No, sadly, Jack and Sess won't save you 'cause the evil of school repels them!  
  
Sutaru49: Go sugar. Here* hands sutaru a pair of black boxers with a wimk* since you asked so micely.  
  
Sess: Where did you get those? Are you selling my clothing again on the internet? *growls*  
  
I know what Duat is, I'm kinda an Ancient Egypt dork- I used to be able to read it but I'm a little rusty ^.^  
  
RK9: Oh yeah, well come and talk to me about torture after the next chappie *evil smirk*  
  
Lolo fruit: Who wants to be normal? Here* gives lolo sess plushie* now you can hug him all the time! ^.^  
  
Skitty: Thanks, yeah I heard of it and Jacque and I are going to be first in line on the opening day!  
  
GO ON- PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON DOWN THERE! 


	25. freedom

Disclaimer:  
  
Sess: Come on. *pulls at py, who's pushing desperately away from the computer*  
  
Py: No! I can't do it! I can't end it!  
  
Sess: Yes *pulls* You *pulls* Can! *pulls py and shoves into computer chair* Plus, you're going to write a sequel.  
  
Py: *brightens up* Oh yeah... I still have a lot of questions that'll be left unanswered *evil smirk*  
  
Sess: *sighs* Py does not own Pirates of the Caribbean and probably never will.  
  
Py: Liar! I'll do it- I'm an evil mastermind ^.^  
  
Sess: O.o'  
  
Slightly Hazy  
  
Chapter 25: freedom  
  
"Luv, wake up." Jack's voice says softly, rousing you from your dreams.  
  
"What?" You ask groggily, squinting your eyes as a beam of sunlight shines into them.  
  
Looking around, you realize that you're in a completely different cell; the one in Port Royal where you and Jack first met, to be precise.  
  
"How'd we get here?" You ask, sitting up and feeling a little disoriented.  
  
"Well, you were fast asleep..." Jack begins but you cut him off.  
  
"What? But I'm a freakishly light sleeper. Normally I'd wake up at the sound of the soldiers changing watch." You say, confused at how you could have been asleep.  
  
"Well, Will mentioned that you hadn't slept the entire time on the Pearl, so we decided that it'd be best not to wake you. We carried you here." Jack says, scrutinizing your exhausted expression as you realize that, in fact, you hadn't had a decent night's sleep since Tortuga.  
  
"What a minute," You say as you finally process the details of Jack's narrative. "You let a blasted redcoat carry me here? I want some sort of disinfectant."  
  
"Don't worry luv," Jack says with a small chuckle, "The whelp carried you, seeing as I was currently bound an' the lass wouldn't let anyone wake you."  
  
"Did they come up with any sort of plan?" You ask with a small hint of hope in your voice.  
  
"Not yet, luv." Jack says, placing a comforting arm around your shoulders as he sits down next to you. "But don't worry. It'll work out in the end, 'cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Of course," You say with a small smile before lifting your head to look at the small window that had been sloppily placed over the place where one of the Pearl's cannonballs had crashed through the wall. "How long 'till noon?"  
  
"I'd say we've about three hours." Jack says, looking down at you. "Plenty of time."  
  
You nod, laying your head on Jack's shoulder, simply listening to the sound of his breathing.  
  
*  
  
"Come on, move it you pirates." A solider says with a sneer as two others come into you cell and bind your and Jack's wrists together. "It's time you two get what you deserve."  
  
"Oh," You say with a glare toward the rather chubby redcoat. "And what, exactly, is it that we deserve for rescuing your bloody Governor's daughter? 'Cause I could do with a pint of rum right about now."  
  
"Silence," The solider orders, looking flustered as he turns to address the two officers standing behind you and Jack. "Look lively, these two pirates have to dance with Jack Catch within the hour."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The two officers reply before leading the two of you up the stairs and towards the fort.  
  
*  
  
"Jacque," Will says with a hushed and serious voice as they walk towards the fort, walking about four feet behind Elizabeth and the Commodore. "Remember, you have to keep calm and not do anything rash."  
  
"That's a little difficult to do, Will," Jacque says exasperatedly. "Seeing as you refuse to tell me what the blazes you are planning to do."  
  
"It's a long shot," Will admits. "But it's the only thing I can think of and if it doesn't work, I don't want you caught in the crossfire."  
  
"Will, what-"Jacque begins but is cut off by their arrival at the gate of the fort.  
  
Looking around, Jacque finds herself rather disgusted to find that most of Port Royal has shown up as if there was going to be a wedding instead of a hanging. Her breath catches in her throat as she sees the two nooses hanging from the platform and she stops in her tracks, transfixed by the foreboding sight.  
  
"Will," She says in a tight voice. "What ever you're planning on doing... I hope it works."  
  
*  
  
You look up at Jack and he sends you an encouraging smile as the two of you are led to the center of the platform, where the two nooses and trapdoors are positioned. You grimace as the gothic executioner pulls down the noose and fastens it tightly around your neck before turning to repeat the action with Jack. You can't help but hold in a laugh as a rather short man in a powdered wig and ridiculous looking shoes marches up onto the platform with what looks to be a scroll.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," He begins and you smile as you hear Jack mutter something about them messing up his title of Captain Jack Sparrow. "Let it be known that you have been brought here to be punished for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..." You watch as Jack smirks as he, no doubt, remembers that particular tangent. "...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
You look out over the crowd and watch a rather amusing feathered hat make its way towards the back as you realize that the short announcer has now moved on to your sentence.  
  
"...The most grievous of these crimes to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating a lady, impersonating a solider of the British Navy, kidnapping, commandeering a ship of the fleet of the Royal Navy, arson, sailing under false colors, looting, pilfering, and general lawlessness. For these crimes you have been sentenced on this day to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
You look at Jack as the executioner places his hand on the trap door lever and look out into the crowd as you hear a familiar voice yell,  
  
"Move!"  
  
Your eyes widen as you hear the groan of the door under you begin to collapse, so you tilt your head up and quickly spread your legs apart, attempting to use the rope around your neck to balance as your feet are spread apart and beginning to slip from their unsteady hold on the sides of the trapdoor.  
  
Just as you feel your feet slipping from their hold, you fall unceremoniously on your butt and find that Will has made his way onto the platform and had cut your rope. Standing up quickly, you find Jack in a similar situation and turn your back to him, holding out your bound wrists for him to cut with the sword he's procured. You watch as Will flips off the platform and he and Jack hold the rope between them and use it to dispose of the redcoats rushing at them.  
  
"Show offs." You mutter as you deck the nearest soldier and grab his sword before running up to join Will and Jack.  
  
As the three of you come onto the edge of the fort, you quickly find yourselves surrounded by Norrington's men.  
  
"I thought we would have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you." Norrington says to Will with a sneer.  
  
"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency." The Governor says, unable to look very intimidating in his ruffles and powdered wig. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates."  
  
"And good people." Jacque says as she steps next to you defiantly.  
  
"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three boots instead of two, so be it." Will says and you realize that his sense of honor really is an endearing quality.  
  
"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington says as he glared at Will.  
  
"It's right here, between you and them." He says, glaring defiantly back at Norrington.  
  
"As is mine." Jacque says, grasping Will's hands in her own.  
  
"And mine." Elizabeth says as she steps next to you and Jack.  
  
"Lower your weapons!" Governor Swann calls to the soldiers. "For goodness sake put them down!"  
  
"So this is where your conscience leads you, then?" Norrington asks his fiancé.  
  
"It is." She says confidently. "No matter what their other crimes are, they do not deserve this and I am not about to stand by and watch them be punished for their acts of heroism."  
  
"Well!" Jack calls in a cheery voice and you look at him rather skeptically. "I'm feeling rather good about this." He says as he walks up to the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" He smiles before turning to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack glances at you and then looks over at Elizabeth with a sad expression on his face. "Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry. Will," He says turning to him and Jacque. "Nice hat. Best of luck to you both."  
  
"Yeah," You say, finally noticing Cotton's parrot and walking up next to Jack. "I'll expect a wedding invitation at the Bride within the month. Jac, now don't be doin' anything I wouldn't do." You smirk as Jacque looks at you with a smile on her face.  
  
"So I'm free to do anything I want, then? It's nice to know that I have your permission." She says as Jack loops his finger in your sash and drags you towards the wall.  
  
"Men!" He shouts as you look over the edge of the battlement, your heavily suppressed fear of heights resurfacing. "This is the day that you will always remember as the-"  
  
Your eyes widen as you watch Jack trip and fall over the edge, dragging you down with him as you close your eyes in fear.  
  
"JAAAAAACCCCKKKK!"  
  
You hit the water feeling less pain than you'd imagined and quickly kick your legs and swim up to the surface. Looking around you find Jack treading water next to you and you smirk. Swimming quickly, you come up behind him and dunk his head underwater, causing him to swallow a bit of water.  
  
"Now that's not very nice, luv." Jack says as he begins to swim towards the Black Pearl which has appeared on the edge of the harbor.  
  
"It wasn't very nice to pull me off the bloody cliff either, Jack." You say as you begin to swim next to him.  
  
"Oh," Jack says, looking over at you. "So you'd rather be back at the fort with Norrington's men? 'Cause, if that's the case-"  
  
"Ok Jack, you've made your point." You grumble.  
  
"So I win, then?" He asks with an impish smirk.  
  
"Yes, you bloody win, Jack." You mumble as the crew throws a rope into the water.  
  
"Of course I do Luv," Jack says as he grabs the rope and then your waist. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
You smirk as you and Jack practically fly though the air and land with a loud thump on the deck, with you sitting on Jack's lap. Gibbs grabs your arm and helps you up as Mr. Cotton hands Jack his precious hat.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code." You say to Gibbs, who shrugs.  
  
"We figured they were more actual...guidelines." He replies with a knowing smile.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria says as she places Jack's coat around his shoulders as if it's some sort of robe. "The Black Pearl is yours."  
  
You walk to stand over next to Jack as he runs his hands lovingly over the helm, almost in disbelief before snapping back to reality and looking up at the crew.  
  
"On deck you scabrous dogs!" He yells as the crew smiles simultaneously scurry back to work. "Man the braces!"  
  
You turn to go check the sails but find Jack's hand encircling your wrist. Turning, you look up at him with a curious expression on your face. Smirking, Jack pulls you back to him and places you between him and the helm. Smirking widely, you pull on his hair, bringing his head down to yours and press your lips against him, kissing him with all of the joy and freedom you feel surrounding you at that very moment. You pull back, not wanting to make a scene on deck, and Jack smiles at you before digging through his pockets.  
  
"And really bad eggs..." He hums as he flips open his compass and you smirk as you realize your next destination.  
  
"Drink up me hearties yo ho." You finish, turning around and resting your back against his chest, staring lazily out towards the horizon.  
  
*  
  
"Idiots," Gillette comments as Jacque bursts out laughing. "They've nowhere to go but back to the noose."  
  
"Sail ho!" A sentry calls and Jacque composes herself enough to look up to find the Black Pearl sailing over the edge of the harbor.  
  
"What's your plan of action, sir?" Gillette asks Norrington quickly.  
  
"Perhaps," Governor Swann says, looking from his daughter to the young woman he'd harbored for the past two years. "On the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"  
  
"Mr. Turner." Norrington says as he steps away from Elizabeth to unsheathe his sword.  
  
"I will accept the consequences of my actions." Will says when Jacque pulls at his arm, silently asking him not to take that chance.  
  
"This is a beautiful sword." He says, admiring said sword. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."  
  
"Thank you." Will says, acknowledging the small complement paid by the proud Commodore.  
  
"Commodore!" Gillette calls, running up to Norrington as he rejoins Elizabeth. "What about Sparrow?"  
  
"Well," Norrington says, pausing for am moment to look down at his fiancé before looking back to his officer. "I think we can afford to give him one day's head start."  
  
Governor Swann nods to his daughter as she and Norrington leave the battlement and walks up to Jacque and Will.  
  
"Jacque," He says, smiling at her. "I hope you realize that Elizabeth and I consider you family and hold you in such regards. Are you sure this is the path that you've chosen? After all, he is a blacksmith."  
  
"No," Jacque says with a smile as she slowly removes Will's hat to look into his eyes. "He's a pirate."  
  
Jacque barely notices the Governor's nod of approval before walking off as she gazes into Will's eyes. She leans into his hand as he brings it up to her face softly caressing her cheek as she finally realizes that he truly loves her and that she's second to none in his eyes. Closing her eyes, she sighs in happiness as she receives the one thing she'd wanted to feel since the two of you had arrived in Port Royal; the surprisingly soft caress of Will's lips while his callused hand cups her cheek. Ignoring the gorgeous sunset and all else around them, Jacque lifts her arms to encircle Will's neck as she looses herself in the perfection of bliss.  
  
*  
  
It had taken only one day for the Pearl to make its way back to the dreaded Isle de Muerta. You leap out of the rowboat and run into the cavern, smiling widely at the mere thought of what even a handful of this treasure would bring. You hear two gasps of breath behind you and turn to find that Gibbs and Anamaria are seemingly frozen in place by the splendor resting within the caves. You watch as Jack strolls casually into the cavern with an extremely amused expression on his face when he sees the two. Shrugging, he saunters over to the nearest heap of gold and finds a crown to place upon his head. Taking it as his cue to grab what you wanted at the moment, you circle a nearby pile critically, scanning it for the mist valuable and unique trinkets.  
  
Your quest for the perfect treasure is immediately forgotten, however, as soon as you recognize a browning apple core lying on the gold. Quickly, you walk over to the pile of gold where the Aztec chest stands and circle it, your eyes slowly widening in fear.  
  
"Jack," You say cautiously as he walks over to you, curious as to why you haven't taken any treasure yet. "Wasn't there supposed to be a body here?"  
  
**********THE END**********  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! I know that the Jacque/will part was really smutty, but I kinda figured that'd work for her. I hope that I've left you all hanging on for more, but, unfortunately, the sequel to Slightly Hazy won't be making an appearance until around the first week of June. I thought I'd leave you a couple of unanswered questions to look foreword to:  
  
How did you and Jacque get thrown into the past? Will there be any consequences? Is Barbossa alive? What's going to happen with you and Jack?  
  
Thank you so much and I'd like to go out with a bang, if you please, so I'm shooting for hitting the 400 mark for this chapter.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: Thanks. Rin gives you stuff? Do I count? I've always been amused that my name can be shortened to Rin. I guess it's another reason Sess's mine! ^.~  
  
Sess: I'm not a- Oh I give up. *pouts*  
  
Yes, Will is rather stupid, but we'll pretend that Jacque can cure that.  
  
Dailysuicide718: Thanks, I hope you won't have to threaten me for this chappie.  
  
SeXySuPeRsTaR: You didn't get a review response? *checks last chappie* Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Can you ever forgive me *puppy eyes* This was the first PotC fic you've ever read? I'm honored.  
  
Baby Goo Goo 2: Thanks. Yeah, I'm definitely doing a sequel, I just don't know what I'm going to do with the plot yet ^.^  
  
Ayashe: Thanks, I will be doing a sequel, but you're going to have a few Saturdays free until the sequel. Yeah fluff!  
  
Bonnie Lass: Yeah Jack-lovin! ^.~ Thanks, my creativity sorta died when it came to what the whelps were up to, and I actually considered excluding any of Jacque's viewpoint from this chap, but I figured, since this is her gift, that I'd have to put some in. We've only been there for two years, so our crimes aren't that bad- plus, we haven't been caught much ^.^  
  
Annoymus: Thanks, I will  
  
Captain Crimson: Thanks- SAVVY!  
  
Crystal-Saffron: Thanks. Sess amuses me too ^.~ Hey, you fell down a well? Where'd you end up? I hope you're able to see Sess soon, but, take into consideration that my Sess has been exposed to the 21st century, so his personality's a little tweaked. Thanks so much for the wonderful review!  
  
Lavender-chan: Thanks.  
  
She-hobbit: Thanks. I feel the same way as you about a sequel- It's boom or bust but I'm willing to try and always want to hear your comments and criticisms on it.  
  
ReynSparrow: BANG! Thanks. Sorry, but, as much as I love the Jack-lovin', this is a fic for my friend and is still PG-13. But, maybe you'll see something in the sequel *winks* Sorry, but I had to end this fic with a cliffie rather than steamy jack-ness. Actually, it's pretty late, so I'm afraid to reread this, especially the Jacque/will crap I wrote...  
  
Lolo Fruit: It's a plushie it can't bite- it growls! ^.^ Ok, you go kick those butterflies then, tell me how it goes.  
  
QueenOfCurls: It's finally over. Did you like it? It's kinda more of a Christmas/birthday fic now... Time? You have free time?  
  
RK9: Thanks. In celebration/condolences of the end I give you the eternal gift of sugar! *hands RK9 pocky, chocolate chip cookies, and airheads* Have fun ^.~  
  
ChaoticLightningStorm: Thanks. Knives rock. Hope you tune in to the sequel!  
  
Bluelady198: Evil math *growls* Worse- Evil AP tests which I must take on Friday. Sess save me!  
  
Sess: *looks up from book and raises eyebrow*  
  
He's soooo helpful. Hope you get an e-mail this time.  
  
Stacey Lofton: Thanks, I'd always wondered at that in-between stuff and decided to try my hand at it. Yeah, I actually have a speech due Monday and an AP test on Friday, so I should be doing my homework too... I can't wait to hear what your muse is like!  
  
Captain crazy gurl: Thanks, hope you like.  
  
VaNiLLa*cHai 501: Thanks, hope you liked the ending.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW I'D BE FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT IF WE HIT 400! PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON!  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
  
*pyrite* 


End file.
